I Was Born This Way
by daxy
Summary: Mac gets head over heels in love with a certain redhead, whom won't admit that he might be in love back. Friends may be lost because of their feelings. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Mac gets head over heels in love with a certain redhead, whom won't admit that he might be in love back. Friends may be lost because of their feelings. SLASH**_

**AN: Not in any way related to "Sometimes love is right in front of you". I just love Horatio and Mac. And I love slash stories. This is just another way to look at how Mac and Horatio might have got together. I'll be writing some things like they were in the shows, but things will have changed as well especially the time line for some events; which is necessary for this story to work, hehe.**

**Also the characters will probably seem a bit out of character, but since this is fiction I think that is okay. After all, fiction is a work of imagination and partly about facts. **

**Inspired by the author Tiffany F and her Mac/Horatio stories. **

**For those that don't like SLASH stories, DO NOT read this one. More than two characters in this story will be gay or bisexual. **

**Lastly, this will NOT contain male pregnancy, even though I like to write/read about it too. Yelina and Ray Jr do not exist in this story.**

**ENJOY!**

**-I-**

"You need to find a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Mac looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Stella. She and the team knew that Mac was bisexual and they always told him to get a partner. They knew he had had trouble moving on after Claire's death, but figured that maybe they could get Mac to at least go on a date with someone; even if it was only_ one_ date. The man worked more than anybody else in the lab, probably even in the department and the state city of New York. He needed a life outside work.

"I am happy the way I am." Mac said, with a tone indicating that he did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Mac, when I left last night you were working on paperwork. Now, I came here this morning thinking I would be the first one here and what do I find? You, working on paperwork. In the exact same place I left you last night and in the same suit." Stella said, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes. I slept on the couch." Mac said and nodded towards his office couch.

Stella sighed. She had many times been forced to drag Mac out of the lab and drive him home. She knew he worked so he wouldn't have to go home to his lonely apartment. She didn't like it though; no one on the team did. Stella was also a workaholic, but Mac was worse than her!

Ever since Claire's death Mac focused only on his job. They all admired Mac's dedication towards their job and the victims they encountered on a daily basis, but everyone needed a break at some point. Stella was in fact worried that Mac was burning out or would be soon. She didn't want that to happen. Yet she knew that she couldn't push him to work less. Sometimes the only person whom seemed to be able to make Mac consider his health was their coroner Sheldon Hawkes. When Sheldon bombarded Mac with medical facts, the boss in the lab usually did as he was told and went home. Of course, the next day he would be back to his usual routine.

"Mac, this is unhealthy." She said.

"I know, Stella. But what else should I do?"

"Get a hobby."

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"Tennis, swimming, football, hockey... scrabble." Stella shrugged, "I think you would be good at scrabble."

Mac chuckled and then looked down at the file on his desk. Stella said she'd be in the break room, if he needed anything and left. She had often thought about tricking Mac to go speed dating, but she knew he wouldn't be comfortable doing that. The man kept his personal life closed off from everyone else. Stella probably knew more about him than anyone on the team.

She just wanted her friend to be happy. She wanted Mac to be like he had been before Claire died. When he had always had a smile on his face and when he understood the meaning of "vacation" and not working on the weekends. When he had been truly happy.

"One of these days Mac, I'm going to make sure you find someone." She vowed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Mac was in his office thinking about how right Stella was. He couldn't keep working all the time like he did. He couldn't stop though, or rather he didn't know how to stop. His work was his life now. He used to have a life outside of work, but his wife's death put a stop to that. He loved her with all of his heart. He wasn't a man that moved on easily. Maybe one day he would find someone to love again, but he wasn't looking actively for it now.

He missed to have someone to hold, someone that held him, someone to wake up next to and sleep next to. Someone that loved him for who he was. He shook his head and focused on his paperwork. He would never find anyone; not soon any way. Maybe when he was a really old man he could find someone to enjoy retirement with. If he ever retired that is.

He just didn't like to go home. There was nothing there for him except emptiness. There was no wife next to him like it used to be. No one to share breakfast with him or make him relax after a hard day at the lab. He just had himself for company and he hated it. Home wasn't what it used to be. It used to be a place of relaxation, love and the place he longed to get to after work. Now he avoided it. He had always worked hard and long hours, even when he was married to Claire. Now he doubled it. It seemed like he never went home and most nights he didn't. He'd just sleep on the couch in his office and put on the extra suit he had in his locker the next morning.

Later the team arrived and started working on their open cases. It was a work day like any other. Only it would soon change.

**-I-**

Horatio yawned and looked at himself in the mirror. He had spent the weekend in the lab, in his office, finishing his paperwork. He knew there would be more paperwork coming in today; it always did at the start of the week.

He showered and dressed for work. Skipped breakfast as usual; hoping Alexx wouldn't find out or she would give him a tongue lashing he would not forget any time soon. He loved his medical examiner dearly, but when she got angry with him he would do anything to hide from her. She was the mother of the team and he wasn't the only one that received some motherly scolding from her, but he was the one whom received it the least of all. Eric and Speed were usually the ones Alexx had to teach a lesson.

Of course, if Alexx wasn't there to teach a lesson there was always the lieutenant himself there to do it. And of course his southern ballistic expert and southern detective Tripp. His family.

When he arrived at work he was the first one there; as always. He took a cup of coffee in the break room and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Ten minutes later Calleigh arrived and shortly after her Eric and Speed. Not long after the boys Alexx arrived. The team always had coffee together in the morning if they could. It was just before their shift started and it was nice to have a few moments to chat and catch up on what had happened during the weekend.

Like many other times Eric and Speed had gone clubbing. Calleigh had visited her father or been at the gun range. Alexx had spend time with her kids and husband. Horatio had, what he always did, worked or just spent time alone at his house; playing on his piano.

Then they got a call out to a scene. According to Frank it was a bloody scene. When they arrived police were swarming the place.

"What happened Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Teenage daughter came home and found her parents murdered. Mom in the living room and dad in the hallway." Frank said.

While his CSIs got their kits out and got to work, Horatio and Frank talked over some witness statements and walked inside to get Alexx's preliminary rapport. Alexx was examining the mother.

"Throat's been cut, almost severed her head." She said.

"She got killed first?" Horatio asked.

"Almost certainly." Alexx said.

"So dad got killed later. Why not take out the biggest threat first?" Horatio asked.

"The killer got to mom first?" Frank asked.

They went to the hallway where dad's body was. He was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. On his way to his daughter's room.

"Why not run to the front door?" Speed asked.

"He was protecting his daughter." Horatio said, "They didn't know she was out?"

"No, she snuck out and got home a lot later than she was supposed to." Frank said.

"So dad runs to his child's room to protect her." Horatio said, "Where is she now?"

"Outside." Frank said.

Horatio nodded and walked outside. The daughter was very shaken up and shocked. She had been crying. Horatio gently put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Poor girl had come home to a nightmare. Horatio introduced himself and asked how she was doing.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Laura Spellman."

"Laura, do you know anyone who would do this to your parents?"

"No."

"You have no enemies?"

Laura shook her head. She started crying and Horatio saw that she seemed to be freezing. He put his jacket on her shoulders.

"Laura, I promise you that I will find out who did this." He said.

Laura looked up at him. A desperate look in her eyes; desperation to get closure. Horatio promised her that he would give her that.

"The next time you see me you will know that I caught the man who did this to your parents." Horatio said.

Laura nodded. Horatio gave her a small smile. His work was his life. He knew what it was like to lose your parents at a young age. He had come home as a kid to find his father standing over his mother's beaten and bloody body when he was 18. In a fight with his father he had grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him. The court and police had called it self-defense. Horatio still felt guilty, even though he knew his father would have killed him if he hadn't stabbed him first. One stab wound to the chest and the man responsible for his nightmares, his scars and emotional wounds was gone. But so was his mother, the woman whom had taught him to be a gentle and kind man. The woman that had inspired him to care and fight for others.

Horatio shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of his past. He could connect with Laura through this horrible event though. However, he had to stop thinking of himself and his own demons. He had a monster to find. A monster that had ripped a young girl's family away.

Inside the house Alexx and Frank observed their friend's interaction with young Laura. They saw the determination in his eyes and knew he would do anything to get the murderer. He always did.

"I hope he can keep his promise." Frank said.

Many times the team promised to catch a killer and they usually did too. Just not always as fast or painless as they wanted. Horatio had a habit of taking the blame for everything and anything. And although the team was close, it was Frank and Alexx that watched their redhead fall apart and pick himself up when the guilt became too much. They knew something from his past troubled him and it hadn't taken them long to suspect that growing up in the Caine household hadn't been easy on the young redhead. Whatever had happened had made Horatio into the man he was today. For both good and bad. They didn't know anyone more compassionate, loving, caring and thirsty for justice as Horatio. But they also didn't know anyone more tormented by personal demons as him.

"Of course he can." Alexx said.

"Have you noticed how he seems more, I don't know, down lately?"

"Yeah, but he's not going to open up." Alexx said, "That man's walls are harder to break through than unbreakable material."

"That won't stop me from trying." Frank said.

"Me either." Alexx said and then nodded for her assistants to put the two bodies in body bags and take to the morgue.

**-I-**

Mac stood over the body of undercover cop Nick Murdoch. He hated it when someone killed a colleague. Even if he had never met said colleague. Nick had been dead for days and the place smelled of decomposition. Mac was alone at the crime scene for now. Outside there were several sad and angry officers, anxious to get their hands on whoever had killed one of their own.

It was late afternoon and Mac knew he and his team would be working many hours of overtime on this case. Mac never rested when someone from the department had been killed. He just hoped it didn't turn out that detective Murdoch had been dirty. Mac believed that once you had taken a vow to protect and serve you should do just that.

He looked around the apartment and noticed what a mess it was. Then he felt someone looking at him. He felt another presence in the room. He turned and saw a stunning redheaded man in a coat. Sunglasses on even though he was inside.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked.

"Lieutenant Caine. Miami CSI."

_**Please review!**_

_***Editor's **__**Note: Hey everyone, we're BACK...and I for 1, am THRILLED to be BACK...lol...and to my Author; your welcome and thanks for wanting to work with me again. Alisa123 ***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much for all the reviews; you all are just too kind to me ;)! And a **_**big**_** thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

The two men shook hands; it was a bit tense. Mac listened while Horatio explained why he was in New York. He observed his body language; tense, powerful and he felt a slight hint of fear. Fear of what? It was obvious that the redhead was a leader and knew how to read people well. He seemed a bit shy, yet capable of handling an army by himself if need be. Horatio; an unusual name. Couldn't be many others sharing it with the redhead. He was taller than Mac. It was clear that he was an authority figure.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Danny Messer. He explained to the young man why Lieutenant Caine was there. Something about the man drove Mac to him. He was handsome. Probably with women all over him. Or men... but no, he probably didn't swing that way.

All thoughts not related to work were pushed away, as Horatio started explaining more about the evidence found at his Miami crime scene. Danny and Mac told them what little they knew; which was almost nothing as they had only just started processing their crime scene. Mac and Horatio agreed to a joint investigation, so they could find out who killed Laura Spellman's parents and Detective Murdoch.

While Horatio watched Danny process the scene and listened to Mac give orders to CSI's Bonasera and Burn, he had a chance to observed the brunette just like he had done before to him. Horatio was very observant and he had seen Mac watching him, trying to get a read on him. Horatio was also very good at keeping people at a distance and making himself unreadable. Only Alexx and Frank seemed to be able to know exactly what he was thinking. Alexx more than anyone else.

Mac was authoritative for sure. Probably former military. Used to being the leader. Compassionate and kind. Strong dedication toward justice. Not unlike the redhead himself. Horatio could tell he would get along with Mac Taylor. But he kept in mind to always keep him at a distance. People shouldn't get too close. Horatio couldn't let them.

**-I-**

Horatio was relieved when he was paired together with Stella. It was easier to focus on the job than when he was working with Mac. He found himself more and more drawn to the brunette as the hours passed. And he could tell that Mac was trying to figure him out. As if he was a puzzle. Alexx used to say that he was and that people got curious about him, because they couldn't read him and figure out what kind of a man he was deep inside.

He and Stella had tracked Detective Murdoch's trails the days before his death. They hadn't found much. Then they had been called to an apartment where a possible suspect was, Davy Penrod. His prints had been found at the Murdoch crime scene. He and Mac chased him as he ran, but he still managed to get away.

"He got away." Mac sighed as he and Horatio met up with the New York team.

"We'll get him later." Stella said confidently.

"I want all of you to process the apartment and see what you can find." Mac said.

CSI's Burn and Messer nodded, grabbed their kits and made their way to Penrod's apartment. Stella and Flack listened while Horatio and Mac told them how Penrod got away. While Messer and Burn processed the apartment they found a note. Penrod had left a note with a Miami address on it. It was supposed to be the address of the Hanover family home, but instead it was the house number of the Spellman house. It seemed their case was getting worse by the minute.

"Horatio, maybe you could go to our coroner and hear what he has to say about Detective Murdoch." Mac suggested.

"Sure. Which doctor am I looking for?" He asked.

"Sheldon Hawkes." Mac said.

He watched the redhead walk away and grinned slightly. He considered it a challenge to get to know that man. Even if it was just going to be a work relationship, he felt he should get a better understanding of the older man.

"Focus on the job, Mac." Stella teased.

"I am."

"Sure you are." Stella and Flack chuckled.

While Horatio was then sent to the coroner's office and to Sheldon Hawkes, Mac and his team went to another crime scene; at the rich Hanover family's place in downtown New York. While Mac and his team processed the scene, Horatio talked to Doctor Hawkes.

"He was strangled." Sheldon said, "My estimate is two to three days ago."

"He must have been surprised or known his killer." Horatio said, observing the dead body and looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Yes, he has no defense wounds." Sheldon said, "You want to stay while I get the Hanover bodies in?"

"If you don't mind Doctor."

Sheldon smiled. He liked the redhead. According to Danny so did Mac. When the Hanover bodies arrived Sheldon was glad to get assistance from Horatio.

Meanwhile Mac and Don Flack questioned the doorman working at the Hanover place. He was nervous. Maybe from having just found his employees stabbed to death. (Only one survivor; the son in the family). Or maybe he was nervous because he was part of the murder. Something was amiss; that much everyone were sure off. Their suspect Davy Penrod, must have come back to finish the job and kill the right family. But why then leave the doorman Kevin Dow as a possible witness? Mac didn't like it. He had a theory forming in his mind.

It was late that night when Mac finally made it back to the lab. The team had a lot of evidence to process, but it would take until tomorrow before they had some answers as to what had happened. Mac and the team hadn't found a murder weapon though.

To his surprise he found Horatio working in the break room, looking at photos of the knife wounds on the Hanover bodies and the Spellman's. It seemed like he and Horatio had yet another trait in common; they were both workaholics.

"You're here late." Mac said and grinned when the redhead was startled.

"Yes, something is troubling me." Horatio said.

Mac grabbed a chair and sat down across the table to the Miami Lieutenant. Horatio showed him the pictures of the knife wounds.

"They are different." Mac said, "Sheldon told me."

"Yes, the son has different knife marks than his parents. Maybe he killed them." Horatio suggested.

Mac noticed how tired the redhead looked. Although he probably looked just as tired.

"I sense a but coming?" Mac said.

"But would the son really be so stupid to kill his parents with one knife and stab himself with another? Or even have time to throw the knife away after he stabbed himself?" Horatio asked, "His injuries were quite severe."

"And if you want to get away with murder, you don't use two knives to cast suspicion on yourself." Mac said.

"Doctor Hawkes said Mister Hanover had a heart attack right before he died." Horatio said.

"Yes, and one a year ago." Mac said and then couldn't help but yawn.

"I think the son is innocent. But we need to find the second murder weapon to be sure." Horatio said.

Mac rubbed his tired eyes. He could usually go on all night if he had to, but he had pulled a double shift before the Nick Murdoch case ended up on his desk. He was exhausted.

"We should leave and get some sleep. Do you have hotel booked?" Mac asked.

Horatio nodded and told him the hotel name. Mac looked at the time and realized the redhead wouldn't get there until well after one am. When he offered the older man to stay at his place and sleep on the couch he saw a flicker of fear he had seen before when they had shook hands. He frowned. What could a man as powerful, intimidating and smart as Horatio have to fear?

"Um, sure. I could do that if it's no problem." Horatio said.

All his years in Miami had made him forget how long it could sometimes take to get around in New York. He and Mac put the crime scene photos away in Mac's office and made it outside. Horatio knew his body was drawn to Mac, but he wouldn't admit it in his mind. It was probably just because he felt that he and Mac was quite a lot alike and got along well.

"You're from New York originally?" Mac asked.

"Born and raised in Queens." Horatio said, "How about you?"

"Chicago." Mac said, "Former Marine."

"I thought I could sense something military about you." Horatio said.

Mac chuckled. He had heard that many times before. Horatio told him that he had worked in NYPD before. Before Mac's time. But it explained why Don had told Mac earlier that some older detectives had recognized the redhead. He wondered what had made him move down to Miami. When he asked, Horatio only said it was a long and complicated story. Mac left it at that.

He could tell that the older man was doing his best to keep him away. To almost avoid him, but then again not completely. Something made the redhead almost afraid to get acquainted with Mac. He wanted to know why, but knew it would inappropriate to ask.

Once they got to Mac's apartment he got the couch ready for Horatio to use. Both men were too tired to chat and decided to get some sleep and go to the lab early in the morning. Mac went to his bedroom and sighed. He knew one thing for sure; Horatio Caine was a complex man. Mac tended not to let people too close either, but Horatio was almost extreme at it. Mac had to wonder why that was.

Horatio lay awake on the couch in Mac's living room. He knew he had to get away from New York fast once the case was finished. He couldn't get too close to people. He had always been told not to. If people knew him too deeply, they could hurt him or he hurt them. He knew that the last person he should have ever learned anything from or listened to was his father. But if one is told many times how useless they are and are constantly hurt by a man that should be protecting them, they start to believe it.

_You're nothing but an unworthy freak, boy! You're disgusting and will never be anything!_

Horatio shook his head and tried to clear his mind of his father's harsh words. He knew he shouldn't consider himself so low, but... it was easier said than done.

**-I-**

He hadn't slept well. He had only thought about how to avoid Mac as much as possible the next day. Luckily Mac had gone to the Hanover crime scene and found the murder weapon and the evidence needed to find the killer; the doorman Kevin. Then they had been told where to find Davy Penrod and that's where Horatio, Don and Stella had gone to. Once both men were arrested their interrogations started.

"You saved Mister Hanover from dying last year of a heart attack." Mac said, "As thanks he put you in his will."

"Yes." Kevin Dow sighed.

"But you got greedy and couldn't wait so you stabbed him and his wife to death. Then you used another knife to stab his son so we would think that he had done it." Mac growled, "Explain what part in this Davy Penrod has."

Kevin told Mac everything. Davy Penrod was supposed to kill the Hanover family in Miami. But he had written down the wrong numbers and instead killed an innocent couple; leaving their daughter without her parents. Mac told Kevin he had a long time ahead of him in jail.

When Mac was done with his interrogation he went to stand behind the two-way mirror to watch Horatio's interrogation. Mac couldn't help but to smile at how intimidating Horatio seemed when he spoke. He told Davy Penrod of all the evidence they had against him. He was sexy in his dark suit. Mac grinned. He definitely felt attracted to the redhead.

"You killed the wrong family." Horatio said.

Davy Penrod hung his head. Mac snapped out of his daydreams about Horatio Caine. Two innocent families had died. One family because of their doorman, a man whom should have just waited and not been so greedy, had decided to kill them because he needed money. Another family because Davy Penrod wrote down the wrong number. At least the Hanover's son and Laura Spellman could get closure. Although, how much closure could one get after such horrible events. Laura was without her parents and for what? Nothing.

Flack called for Mac and he left his spot behind the two-way mirror. It was time to take Kevin Dow to look-up. Horatio finished with his interrogation as well and snuck out of the department. He watched as Mac and Stella lead Kevin Dow and Davy Penrod through the crowd of reporters to a police car. Mac looked at Horatio. The redhead waved. Mac waved back for him to wait, Horatio had already turned away by then but Mac hadn't noticed.

While Mac talked to Stella Horatio slipped away. Not wanting to deal with a potential awkward moment. He had seen the way Mac had looked at him that morning in his apartment. He wasn't sure if the younger man was curious about him because he was attracted or because he wanted to get to know him better as a friend.

Either way, their paths would probably never cross again and New York was full of bad memories. It was better not to get involved with anyone and just head straight home. Mac on the other hand was surprised to find the Miami CSI gone when he turned to get his attention again. He frowned and then followed Stella inside. He would have wanted to have a chat with the redhead, just to get to know each other better.

One thing he was sure of, he was very much drawn to Horatio. Hopefully they would meet again.

**-I-**

In Miami, Horatio made his way through the cemetery towards the ongoing funeral. He didn't want to interrupt so he stayed back amongst the trees and in the shadows. He could see that Laura Spellman was trying to stay strong and not break down in tears. It broke his heart to watch a young girl like her bury her parents. Life should not be like this.

Laura Spellman then turned and saw him. Horatio smiled and nodded. Laura gave him a small smile back; she knew. She now knew that Horatio had caught the man responsible for taking her parents away from her. As Horatio turned to leave he hoped that Laura would pull trough this tragedy.

With a heavy sigh he got inside his hummer and drove home.

_**Please review!**_

_**Edit**__**or's Note: I too want to Thank You ALL for the reviews, it makes US want to UPDATE sooner rather then later...So please, Keep them COMING...and to my wonderful Author: your VERY welcome, as always. Alisa123**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and a big thank you to my editor, Alisa! Keep in mind that the timeline in this story doesn't follow the one on the shows.**

Almost four months had passed since Horatio and Mac had worked together. Mac found himself thinking more about the redhead each passing day. He had to admit that he was quite smitten with him. But his attraction to the Miami Lieutenant wasn't the only thing he was battling with. He was also constantly battling his guilt about his feelings. Claire was still a big part of him and even though he realized he had to, at some point, move on, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. It helped that his team was supporting him. They also enjoyed teasing him about Horatio.

Mac had often woken up after having dreams about the redhead and some days he would feel guilty about it and other days he would just long to be able to see the man once again. He knew Claire better than anyone, having been married to her, and knew deep down that she would have wanted him to find someone else. Yet, whenever he wondered what it would feel like to kiss Horatio, she would sometimes appear in his mind and look like he broke her heart (although that was most likely his own mind playing tricks with him because of his guilt). Claire had always known that Mac was bisexual and it was one thing that she had admired the most about him. She had loved his open-minded nature and his strong beliefs and opinions.

With a sigh, Mac turned to the computer in his office. He was at work early again; like usual. What was different from other mornings was that he wasn't working this time. He knew it was wrong, but he was doing a little research about Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He found records of his employment at NYPD. But not much before that. Whatever records existed of young Horatio Caine, they were either classified or just gone.

What Mac did read was about the death of his parents. Horatio had been young and he and his little brother Raymond had moved to a foster family. It was a short article in the news paper and not much information in it. Mac found some old records of a Detective Raymond Caine working for NYPD as well. It seemed both brothers had moved to Miami in the space of just a few months; but Mac couldn't find a reason as to why they had moved.

"Chatting with someone?"

Mac jumped a little in his chair and sighed. He glared at Aiden while she just laughed. Mac closed down the screen on the computer, as Aiden walked towards his desk. He knew she wouldn't dare to peek at what he was doing, but he wanted to be on the safe side. God only knew what she and Stella would do to him, if they found out he was researching his crush. They believed in asking someone face to face. Mac did too. But how could he ask Horatio about his past when he barely knew the man? Besides, Horatio would never open up to him about it.

"Just working." Mac said.

"As usual then." Aiden said, "I got a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"A friend of mine got raped the second time this weekend. By the same guy. I want the case." Aiden said, getting straight to the point.

"Would this be Regina Bowen?"

"Yes. Dj Pratt raped her again." Aiden said, her voice was thick with anger.

"Aiden... this is not a good idea. You know Regina personally." Mac said.

"Exactly. I know her. I want this case Mac. I'm not going to let the bastard get away again." Aiden said adamantly.

"Will she press charges this time?"

Aiden hesitated. When she had spoken to the Regina before, she had promised that this time she would press charges. But Regina could change her mind.

"She will." Aiden said confidently.

Regina Bowen had once been raped by Dj Pratt. The first time she hadn't pressed charges and Pratt had walked away. Aiden had enough evidence to link Pratt to the first rape, but since Regina had chosen not to pursue the case, Aiden hadn't been able to arrest the rapist.

This time she would be able too. She just needed enough evidence to link Pratt to the second rape. She knew it was him. Regina couldn't completely identify him this time, but she also knew it was him. The smug smile Dj Pratt always gave Aiden made her want to punch him and give him a good beating. She wasn't always the patient type, but with Pratt she had been. She knew that sooner or later justice would be done. And not only had Pratt raped Regina Bowen, but also five other women. This time he would end up in jail.

"Alright. But Aiden... do everything by the book." Mac said, "If you do that then the processing of the evidence cannot be questioned and thrown out in court."

"I promise Mac." Aiden said and left the office.

Mac sighed. He knew Aiden could be accused of conflict of interest, but in a way everyone on the team could as they all loathed Dj Pratt. If Aiden made sure to do everything by the book she could work the case. Mac just hoped that this time Regina Bowen would not back out. Dj Pratt was a danger to all women out there and he needed to be in jail.

"Mac, I got a call about a possible homicide." Stella said, "It may be a suicide, but according to Flack the mother of the victim seems sure it's not."

"Parents aren't always right, Stella." Mac said, standing up and putting his suit jacket on.

He followed Stella out of his office and towards the elevator, where Danny met up with them.

"What makes Flack so sure that she is right?" Mac asked.

"Something about mothers always being right." Stella said, "That and the fact that our victim, a boy named Justin, just got a scholarship to UCLA."

"So maybe it's more about jealousy." Danny said, "Someone killed our victim and made it look like a suicide because he was jealous."

"Let's not get our minds set on one theory before we have more evidence." Mac said and Danny and Stella nodded.

**-I-**

"Why do I have to get inside the dumpster? I did it last time." Eric complained.

Speed looked at the overfilled container of trash where the victim had been found. He hated dumpster duty. He figured fish- boy Eric could get covered in mud this time. But technically Eric was right; he had done it last time and that would make it Speed's turn this time.

"I'm a senior officer. You do it." Speed said.

"Don't pull that crap on me." Eric said and then grinned, "You're afraid of germs aren't you?"

"No."

"Little Speedy afraid to get dirt under his nails and smell like a dead cats and dogs and whatever is in there for the rest of the day?" Eric teased.

Speed rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Delko."

"Speed is afraid of germs." Eric sang teasingly, "Speed is afraid of germs."

"That's great singing you should audition for Idol next year." Speed snapped.

"I'm not going in there. I did it last time... in the rain... with flies and cockroaches all over the place." Eric said, "It's _your_ turn."

A few feet away Alexx and Horatio were listening to the conversation while Alexx was examining the victim. Calleigh and Frank were at another crime scene across town. Horatio had to go there soon, but first he would make sure that Speed and Eric got to work.

"I thought two young men like those were supposed to be tough as nails." Alexx said, rolling her eyes at their childish behavior.

"It would be good if they were." Horatio said, "The crime scene won't process itself."

"Well, this guy has only been dead a few hours and still there has been rats eating on him." Alexx said, "His neck has been snapped, but it looks like strangulation marks around his neck too."

"Maybe someone tried to strangle him and when that failed they broke his neck." Horatio mused.

Alexx looked up at the buildings surrounding the scene. There were no windows big enough for the victim to have been thrown out of.

"Well, he certainly didn't break his neck being thrown into the dumpster." She said, "Nor did he get tossed out any window as he isn't hurt that badly."

"There are tire marks on the ground, so somebody probably drove him in a car and dumped him here." Horatio said.

"I'll tell you more when I've done my autopsy." Alexx said and waved at her assistants to help her collect the body.

Horatio walked over to Speed and Eric, whom were still arguing over who should get dumpster duty. Speed was having a bad day and really didn't want to crawl through the bacteria filled container.

"Since you two gentlemen can't seem to agree on this matter, I'm going to have to decide for you." Horatio said.

Eric and Speed looked hopefully at him.

"It's Speed's turn." Eric said and smiled innocently.

"Eric is the junior officer." Speed said and gave Horatio his best innocent look.

"You'll both do it." Horatio said and had to work hard not to laugh as both their mouths dropped.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"But I did it last time." Eric whined.

"Yes, but until you two learn to get to work and not stand around and argue at a crime scene, you will both get inside that dumpster and find evidence. Then you can process the rest of the crime scene." Horatio said and turned to leave.

"This is your fault." Speed said to Eric.

"How is that?"

"You should have just listened to me." Speed sighed.

"And you should have honored the fact that it was your turn." Eric said and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Very mature Delko." Speed said.

Horatio chuckled quietly and shook his head. He got inside his hummer and drove across town where Calleigh was processing a robbery scene, where the victim had been badly beaten but was still alive. Frank was questioning some witnesses.

"How is it going, Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he approached her.

"Good. The robber left his DNA behind." Calleigh said, "He spit on the ground and on our victim. And according to the witnesses he seemed like he knew what he was doing."

"So this probably wasn't his first time and he might be in the system." Horatio said, "Good work Calleigh."

"Does Speed and Eric need any help?" She asked.

"No. I sent them both to dumpster duty." Horatio smiled.

"Wasn't it Speed's turn?"

"Yes, but he tried to force Eric to do it and Eric kept teasing him about being a chicken." Horatio shrugged, "So I decided for them."

"Good, now I have to tease them when they get back to the lab." Calleigh smirked.

"Calleigh Duquesne, under that sweet facade there's a little minx." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh chuckled and started processing the ATM where the victim had been robbed. Horatio walked over to the Frank just as he finished talking to the witnesses. He knew Frank had been watching him closely for the last few weeks. Horatio hadn't been sleeping well and the Texan could see it. Alexx had only asked Horatio if he was fine, she hadn't pushed Horatio to tell him what made him look half-dead every day.

"Hey H." Frank greeted, "Seems like this will be a quick case."

While Frank told Horatio what the witnesses had said. He observed his friend. Frank knew that something was troubling the redhead, but couldn't get him to tell him what it was. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Horatio stressed and unable to sleep. He knew the redhead was a tormented man and had many demons from his past, but his secrets were held closer to his heart than anything else.

"Seems like you and Calleigh got it all covered. I'll be in the lab if you need me." Horatio said and left.

**-I-**

During his lunch break Horatio had done a little research on Mac. For four months he had managed to keep himself from doing so, but then his curiosity had taken over. One look at a picture of the man and Horatio felt a familiar feeling. One had felt many, many years ago; attraction. With that came the feeling of shame. He had tried not get drawn to the New York CSI, but it had proved to be difficult.

His dreams the last few weeks had been of Mac Taylor. Often it had been sexual dreams and every time he woke up after such a dream, he had been forced to take a cold shower and listen to his father's harsh words.

_You little faggot! You're disgusting! You think anyone would ever want you? A useless piece pansy? You make me sick!_

He could literally feel his father's punches as he thought of his past. He would force himself to think of women, naked women instead of Mac Taylor. He had had some girlfriends in his life and they all known that something about him was off. He never seemed one hundred percent interested in them.

Horatio stood in the men's room. He had just splashed some cold water in his face. He needed to forget about New York and forget about Detective Taylor. He should be in the arms of a woman and not thinking about things that were wrong. He was disgusting. Deep down he knew his father was wrong, he just didn't listen to his inner voice.

In frustration over his feelings Horatio punched the bathroom wall just as Frank walked in.

"Jesus H! What the hell is going on?" Frank exclaimed and shut the door quickly, "Did the wall insult you?" Frank said, trying to lighten the mood.

Horatio ran a hand through his hair. His right hand was throbbing and his knuckles were a bit bruised. Frank looked concerned at him.

"I just needed to let go of some steam." Horatio whispered.

"There are other ways to do that than to hurt yourself." Frank said.

He grabbed the redhead's shoulder and forced him to face him. Horatio looked at Frank. His eyes clearly showing that he was not in the mood for a chat.

"H, I know something is wrong and I also know that you won't tell me." Frank said, "I can't force you, _but_... if you are depressed or just feeling down you can talk to me."

"I know."

"And I mean about anything." Frank said very clearly; he considered himself to be a man with an open mind, "This is not good. You've not been yourself these last few weeks. The others might not see it, but Alexx and I do."

"I know." Horatio said, "Thank you my friend."

He turned to leave. Frank sighed and looked at the wall where Horatio had punched his fist. He had a theory of what was troubling his friend, but he wasn't completely sure. He just hoped Horatio got his head together before he hurt himself really bad.

Horatio in the meantime fled to his office and busied himself with paperwork. He would never ever think of Mac Taylor again!

**-I-**

Mac looked at Aiden. He had found out that she had broken the seal of an evidence bag. She had almost placed a hair from Dj Pratt (from the first time he had raped Regina Bowen) in the bag to frame him. She knew it was wrong and in the end she hadn't done it. But Mac had still found out. Aiden just wanted Pratt off the streets.

"Aiden, this is wrong on many levels." Mac said.

"I know. I just wanted him off the streets." Aiden said, getting angry, "It doesn't matter to him that he ruined Regina's life once, he had to destroy her again!"

"It doesn't give you the right to frame him!"

"I didn't do it. I thought about it, but in the end I didn't do it." Aiden said.

"Just thinking about it is bad enough, Aiden. Do you realize what you could have done to the lab, if you had been found out? Years of cases would have been re-opened and criminals would have been set free." Mac said, "I never thought you would do such a thing."

"He has gotten away with it for years. You know as much as I do that Dj Pratt is guilty." Aiden said, "He's an animal."

"And when we get enough evidence to arrest and charge him we will do that." Mac said, "We don't have the right to decide who we should charge for a crime based on our gut feeling. We have to follow the evidence or we are no better than the creeps we arrest."

"Regina deserves justice." Aiden said calmly, "I tried to give her that."

"I know." Mac sighed.

Aiden knew what was coming next and she knew it would be for the best. When Mac asked her to hand over her gun and badge she didn't resist. Mac looked at her with both sad and stern eyes. He was disappointed in her. She knew he was doing what was best for the lab.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Aiden." Mac whispered.

"Don't be. I agree with your decision." Aiden said, "I know it was wrong to break the evidence seal and to even think about framing Dj Pratt. But the truth is that I'm not sure that thought wouldn't cross my mind again in the future. And for that reason I can't work here anymore."

"Aiden..."

"It's okay Mac. We're still friends." Aiden smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Just promise me one thing, Mac?"

"What is that?"

"That you will make sure Dj Pratt ends up where he belongs." Aiden said.

"I promise."

Mac watched Aiden leave and sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. He felt very strongly about the integrity of the lab. They had to do things right or all their work would be for nothing. Mac rubbed his eyes and decided to go home. It had been a rough day.

_**Please review!**_

_*** **__**Editor's Note: Thank You ALL for the wonderful reviews, you've been giving this story...It makes us happy, that your enjoying the story and want it to continue...And WE ( myself and my wonderful author) promise there WILL be MORE. Alisa123 ***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! And a very big thank you to my editor, Alisa!**

At first it was a gentle kiss. But it soon became more heated and each man was trying to be the one in control. Moans filled the dark alley as the redhead was pushed up against the wall. They stopped only seconds to catch their breaths before kissing again. It was hot! It was clear both men were in need of release and as the redhead's shirt was unbuttoned the situation was becoming even more heated. None of them caring if anyone could see them, they pushed their aroused bodies against each other.

Just as the other man started fumbling with the redhead's belt buckle he was pushed away roughly. He stopped and stared confused at his partner. The redhead was breathing heavily and his face was pale.

"Did I do something?" The man asked.

"I can't do this. It's-it's wrong." The redhead said with a shaky voice.

"We can move to a more comfortable location if you want." The man suggested.

"No, I need to go home. I've had too much to drink."

As Horatio buttoned up his shirt and started to leave the other man grabbed his arm gently. He was Horatio's almost-one-night-stand for the fourth time. They knew each other well enough to have been in this situation before. But not so well that Horatio could confide in him.

"Horatio. You always stop. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't Jamie."

Jamie sighed. He and Horatio had a history together. Jamie had once been beaten to an inch of his life by a group of homophobes. Horatio had rescued him and taken him to the hospital. That was two years ago. They were not that close in age and didn't meet very often, but Jamie was still a friend.

"You always say that. What happened to you to make you deny what you are?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Please tell me Horatio." Jamie pleaded.

Horatio shook his head and turned to leave. Jamie sighed and went back in to the bar. He had called Horatio and asked him to come over to talk. They had talked for a few hours and while Horatio had gotten a bit more to drink than usual, Jamie had listened to his friend telling him about a horrible case the team had worked on.

Jamie knew he wasn't the closest friend Horatio had, but he was his only friend outside of work, well not counting Artie at Artie's adult playground of course. Jamie still had no idea how someone like Horatio and someone like Artie had become friends; they were pretty much complete opposites.

While Jamie was inside the bar wondering what had made Horatio live in denial. Horatio was in a taxi on his way home. He'd have to pick up his private car the next day as he couldn't drive home now; it would be too risky.

Once Horatio got home he showered for a long time; as if he had to wash the dirt off him. Jamie wasn't dirt. Horatio was the one that was disgusting. He wasn't gay! No matter how much Jamie tried to make him see it, Horatio refused to believe it. He couldn't be gay. He knew he was disgusting for even thinking about it.

_You rotten little faggot! You're nothing but a mistake and miserable excuse of a son! You're not even worthy to be a Caine!_

Horatio could literally feel the punches and kicks his father was giving him as his words sounded in his head. He found himself sitting on the floor in the shower, feeling as if he had just endured one hell of a beating from a man that should have been like any other father. Horatio knew that he shouldn't listen to anything his father had taught him. The man had been a monster. But Horatio had been a bad son. He had put shame on his family and he could never forgive himself for it.

That night he fell asleep dreaming of another time when his old man hit him with his belt. The lashes on his backs and legs were as real in the dream as they had been when he had been a boy. He didn't get many hours of sleep that night.

**-I-**

"Hey! Stop sneezing on my crime scene." Mac chided gently.

"Sorry Mac, I'm allergic to cats." Detective Don Flack said and sneezed again.

Mac chuckled lowly and made sure Don stayed as far away from the cat, or rather tiger, at the crime scene as possible. In fact Don made sure to leave the crime scene as he didn't want to contaminate any evidence. However, Danny had no problems with allergies was already at the crime scene when Mac got there.

Mac and Danny crouched down by the tiger. A big one. It had mauled a human. It would turn out eventually that the victim hadn't ended up in a tiger cage on purpose.

"Found anything?" Mac asked.

"Not yet, just got here. This is one big cat." Danny said and looked at the tiger from head to toe.

"Our victim didn't stand a chance. But what made him end up here?" Mac asked, "I doubt he felt like spending the night with a predator like this."

"Maybe he wanted to pet it." Danny shrugged.

Mac shook his head amused, while Danny grabbed his kid and put on some gloves. Just then someone stopped next to him. He blinked and looked into the eyes of a woman. Someone he hadn't seen before. The woman asked where Mac was. She introduced herself to both Danny and Mac.

"Lindsay Monroe from Montana. I'm the new CSI." She smiled.

Danny liked her smile. Mac shook her hand and then asked her to get ready to process the scene. She put her kit down next to Danny's and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"I need you to hold the tiger's jaws so I can get a dental impression." Mac said to Lindsay from inside the cage.

Lindsay took a nervous breathe and Danny decided to have a little fun with her. After all, that was standard procedure with all newbies.

"Just take a deep breath and don't let him know that you're afraid. He can sense when you're nervous." Danny whispered so Mac wouldn't hear him.

"The tiger's been tranquilized. I think I can handle it." Lindsay said, not trying to show that she was in fact a little nervous.

Not about the tiger though. She was after all moving to a new city, starting her first day at a new lab where she didn't know anybody. Of course she was a little nervous, but mostly she was excited to get started.

"I'm talking about Mac." Danny said and turned to leave before stopping himself, "And make sure you call him Sir."

Lindsay nodded and joined Mac in the tiger cage. She knelt down next to him and held the tiger's jaws open. Mac made the dental impression.

"Good work." He praised the new CSI.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You don't have to call me Sir. You can call me Mac." Mac smiled and stood up.

Lindsay glanced over at Danny and shook her head amused. Danny looked oh-so innocent while avoiding to meet her eyes.

**-I-**

Horatio sighed. For weeks Frank had been on his back about talking to him. After Horatio's outburst in the men's room where he had hit the wall, his Texan friend had kept his eyes on him like a hawk. Clearly Frank had made his mind up about getting Horatio to open up to him. But after years and years of never opening up to anyone it wasn't going to be easy to break the habit.

"Frank, I know you're worried about me. But you don't have to be." Horatio said.

"I think I do." Frank said, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

Frank rolled his eyes; typical Horatio answer. Horatio was always "fine" and nothing was ever wrong. Even Alexx had started asking Frank if Horatio was depressed or if something else was wrong. She knew as well as the Texan did that the redhead wasn't going to tell them anything.

"You're not yourself." Frank said.

"How so?"

"You're always in a bad mood, you don't want to talk and you don't tell me how you feel." Frank said.

"How is that different?" Alexx asked.

Both men jumped as they hadn't heard her join them at the dock.

"He's worse than he usually is." Frank said.

"Horatio honey, you can talk to us. Both of us." Alexx said, "Whatever it is you're going through you don't have to do it alone."

"I know. Thank you, but nothing is wrong." Horatio said; the tone of his voice made it clear that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

Frank and Alexx let the matter drop for now. They had a dead body and a young boy to find. He had been kidnapped and his father killed over some jewelry. As Alexx and Frank left Horatio alone at the dock, he had time to think about what they had said. He knew he could open up to them, but he had tried to do that to others before and he had ended up without friends. He couldn't risk it again. He couldn't tell them what a rotten son he was, what a disgusting man he was. He knew deep down that he shouldn't think like that, but his feelings of shame were so strong.

_You'll never become anything. You'll live and die alone just like you deserve. What kind of a woman or man would want to know someone like you?_

Horatio shook his head to clear his mind from his father's voice. He had a case to focus on. He couldn't let himself get distracted.

**-I-**

"Danny is a bit smitten with her." Stella remarked.

She and Mac were observing the new girl Lindsay and Danny, as they worked together in the crime lab. It was only Lindsay's first day, but she was already becoming popular. Mac knew he had made a good choice when hiring her. The team had of course all been sad to see Aiden leave. But she had assured them that it was for the best. They had all promised to keep in touch; of course work often got in the way of that.

"She's becoming popular." Mac said and ate a slice of his lunch; pizza.

Stella grabbed one of his pizza slices. They were sitting in his office.

"She's nice and very good at her job." Stella said, "I think she'll fit in great."

Mac smiled and nodded. He and Stella talked some more about their cases while eating. Then Stella switched the subject to one that Mac had tried to avoid for several weeks.

"So, have you thought about calling Lieutenant Caine?" Stella asked.

"No."

"Mac, you could just call and have a friendly chat." Stella said.

"After almost six months you think I should call to have a friendly chat?" Mac asked, "That wouldn't seem weird at all, right?" He added sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't your thing, Mac." Stella chuckled, "All I'm saying is that you're obviously crazy about the guy so why not make a move?"

"Because I am not crazy about him and you didn't get the vibes that I did from him." Mac sighed.

"Elaborate that please." Stella said gently.

"Well, first of all; I'm interested. He intrigues me, but I'm not crazy about him. I don't know him well enough for that." Mac said, "And second... he seems almost afraid of getting to know me or anyone else. He's a loner for sure. He probably has friends, but no girlfriends."

"Or boyfriends?"

"That's the thing... I think... I think he might be confused about his sexual orientation." Mac said, "I've been thinking more about it, ever since he left. At first I wasn't so sure, but now I am quite sure."

"That he's afraid because he doesn't want to get close to a man?" Stella asked.

"What if he's living in denial?" Mac asked, "His parents died when he was young. The article didn't say how and the report about it is classified."

"That's strange." Stella said confused.

"Yeah, I'm thinking he was a minor and that his family history is a violent one. So to protect him from future trouble, the police classified everything about him as a child." Mac sighed.

After a moment of silence and when the all the pizza was gone Stella stood up.

"I still think you should call him." Stella smiled, "You should get to know him. Who knows, it might be good for both of you."

**-I-**

Horatio looked down at his CSI's face. Just minutes earlier he had yelled his name to warn him. Now he was lying on the floor of jewelry store. Blood had gushed out of his chest and in seconds he had been dead.

"I'm sorry Speed." Horatio whispered.

He was sorry for not being able to save him. Not getting the gunman before he had had a chance to shoot Speed. Horatio should have kept a better eye out for his CSI. He should have made sure he was safe. He should have saved him!

He had failed. He had failed his team and more importantly his friend; Timothy Speedle. As he heard sirens approaching the Lieutenant of the crime lab blinked back his tears and took a deep breath. He felt strange... sad, confused, angry. God, he was so angry. His friend had died! His friend, whom he should have protected. He didn't know if he was more angry at himself or at the gunman that had shot Speed.

He handed Calleigh his gun when she showed up. He could see how shocked she was. Who wouldn't be if they heard a call over the radio that an officer was down at the place her two friends had gone too and then when she gets there she finds one of her friends dead. Her usually bright and happy eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. For most people it wouldn't register to them, but Horatio could see it.

He dismissed Rick Stetler with only the words "See Calleigh" and walked outside to the squad car where the shop owner was sitting. Yelina was there too. Horatio roughly grabbed the man and shook him. He looked scared; Horatio was glad about it. The man should be scared. If it wasn't for Yelina helping Horatio to keep control and reminding him about the news reporters and camera crews present he might have hurt the man... badly.

He managed to focus enough to address the man forcefully, but steadily and as gently as he could. The man was shaking with fear as he told Horatio what he knew. Horatio closed the door and looked at Yelina.

"There are no other crime scenes today." He said fiercely.

_**Please review!**_

_**Edit**__**or's Note: Once again, I'd like to THANK everyone for their reviews...it makes US happy, that you are ENJOYING this story as MUCH as we are...This Eppie, has always gotten to me...because of how CLOSE the team was...and how it seemed to effect Hortatio, almost as MUCH as it did Eric...Any How, we hope you had a WONDERFUL christmas and that you have a GOOD new year...i'd also like THANK my wonderful friend and author, for allowing me to work with her again... Alisa123**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Horatio looked at his ticket before going through the security checkpoint. He sighed heavily and then looked back to where Jamie was standing. The young man had driven him to the airport. Horatio and Jamie had met when Horatio had saved him from getting beaten to death by a group of angry men looking for a gay-guy to release their anger on. Had Horatio not shown up they would have killed Jamie, but the redhead had scared them away. With the help of his team Horatio had later arrested all five men. Jamie had spent a long time in the hospital but was now completely recovered.

The two friends had a complicated relationship. They had on four occasions made out and almost ended up in bed before Horatio had panicked and ended it. Jamie wanted to figure out why, but getting the redhead to open up was almost impossible. Whoever could make Horatio talk about himself and his feelings it wasn't going to be Jamie.

Horatio had first tried to talk to Jamie about losing Speed a few months earlier and the sadness that hung over his team. Horatio felt like he was somehow losing everyone, he wasn't able to keep them together because he hadn't gotten over Speed's death yet himself. He still blamed himself for not being able to save his friend. But talking to Jamie about it was difficult; the young man didn't know what it was like to lose someone like that.

Then there was Artie. He and Horatio had met when Horatio, as a young cop and just new in Miami, had investigated a robbery at Artie's Adult Playground. Somehow, a man who held his cards closer to his chest that most would think possible and a free-speaking, open minded and very eccentric man had become friends. But talking to Artie about Speed's death wasn't easy either. Artie had lost friends, but he and Horatio mourned differently; while Horatio took quite a long time to move on, Artie did not. According to Artie Horatio took life and everything that happened in it a bit too seriously, so talking to Artie about Speed wasn't easy.

It was just last week that Horatio had decided that he needed a break. He had thought about going to Europe for a week, but then Mac's face had appeared in his mind and he had called his friend. Mac was happy, even eager, to have Horatio come up for a week. If anyone could understand Horatio it would be Mac Taylor.

Usually Horatio would talk to Frank or Alexx when he was so lost and confused and in mourning of a friend. Especially a friend whose death he felt guilty about; like he should have been able to prevent it. However, like his team, Frank and Alexx were also mourning and also trying to accept the team's new addition; Ryan Wolfe.

Horatio snapped out of his thoughts and gave Jamie one last wave before going through the security checkpoint. Once he was through he looked around the various shops, but didn't buy anything. He hated waiting for airplanes. After what seemed like hours, it was finally time to board and Horatio was one of the first to take his seat.

He ended up getting seated next to two old ladies. They were happily chatting about how wonderful Miami had been, but how they still longed to get back home to New York. Horatio used to call the big apple home too, but not anymore. Now Miami was home and New York was the town where mostly only bad memories existed. However, going to New York was what Horatio needed to do. It would not only give him some time to talk with Mac, but also the chance to visit his mother's burial place. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Horatio closed his eyes and slept the rest of the flight.

**-I-**

"Did you get a promotion?" Stella asked.

"No." Mac chuckled.

"A present from a secret admirer?"

"Nope."

"Did you get laid?" Stella asked bluntly.

Mac spit out his coffee and Stella laughed. Mac rolled his eyes. She and Mac were having lunch at a café close to the crime lab. Stella had noticed how Mac's mood had changed from earlier in the week to this day. Every day for a week he had been in a bad mood, mostly because Sinclair was nagging him to finish a high profile case, but also because it seemed Mac was starting to accept that things would never happen between him and the redheaded Miami lieutenant. Today he was happy.

"I got a phone call last night and then one a while ago." Mac said.

"I know; I saw you talking on the phone and smiling. Last time you smiled like that was when we talked about... Oh my god!" Stella shrieked.

Everyone in the café looked at her and Mac and then returned to whatever they had been doing before.

"Is he coming here?" Stella asked quietly.

"Yes. Last night he called me and asked if I had a spare bedroom and this morning he called to tell me he was at the airport." Mac said.

"Is it because of his team member?" Stella asked.

The death of Miami detective Tim Speedle had been on the news. Mac had called the lab with his and the team's condolences.

"Yeah, he feels he needs someone to talk to that isn't on his team." Mac said, "His team is all mourning and he's trying to be the strong one, so he doesn't feel like he can talk to them."

"I didn't think that man ever talked about himself."

Stella had heard rumors about how the redheaded lieutenant rarely, if ever, talked about himself and certainly not about his feelings. But maybe what Horatio needed was someone that didn't know him so well to open up. Mac, rarely spoke about his feelings either, but he was more open that Horatio; at least he was quite open to Stella.

"He doesn't really. But... we all have things we need to talk about. And maybe he's kept things to himself for so long, and now he can't hold it in." Mac said, "Losing a friend isn't easy."

"No, it sure isn't." Stella sighed, "Well, ask him if he wants to eat dinner with us tomorrow night."

"I'll ask." Mac said.

The rest of their lunch they talked about possible suspects in their case. Mac tried to focus on the case and managed it enough, so it wasn't be a problem. But the thought of Horatio's arrival was always on his mind. Maybe, by Horatio opening up to him he would get know him better and maybe, just maybe, he could figure out if there was more to their relationship besides friendship.

**-I-**

Horatio was nervous. But he worked hard not to show it as he entered Mac's apartment. It wasn't big; Mac had one big bedroom and a smaller one that used to be a home office. Instead Mac chose to have his office in the living room. It had fresh paint on the walls, was nicely decorated (very similar to Horatio's own taste) and with open spaces. Horatio liked. It was very much like his own New York apartment, when he had lived there. It had felt mostly like a cage and if it was one thing Horatio could not deal with it was being in a cage. That's why he owned a small beach house and had his own little part of private beach right outside it in Miami. He loved to hear the waves crash against the shore and most of all, it made him feel free. It was a one-floor house and also with an open space floor plan.

"I'll give you a quick tour." Mac smiled.

He showed Horatio the rooms and watched him observe his home. He could tell by the impressed look in the redhead's eyes that he liked it. And while Horatio was trying to hide how nervous he was to be in the same room as Mac, The New York detective was trying to hide how curious and excited he was about having Horatio as his guest.

"Are you hungry?" Mac asked.

"A bit." Horatio said.

"Let's get something to eat at a nearby dinner. They have great food." Mac said.

"Is it Delilah's?"

"Yes, you know it huh?"

"Yeah, they serve good food." Horatio said, "I used to eat there all the time with my brother when we lived here."

Mac and Horatio small talked while eating. It was clear that Horatio was avoiding the subject of Speed. Mac realized that he would have to push the lieutenant a bit if he wanted him to open up. Hopefully, with a little wine in his system it wouldn't be so difficult.

"So how is your team?" Horatio asked.

Mac was caught slightly off guard as he had just been watching Horatio as he told Mac about his time in New York and working for the NYPD.

"Good. We have a new CSI, well, not so new anymore." Mac smiled, "I think Danny has a crush on her and if the rumor mill is true then Lindsay has a crush on him as well."

It seemed to lift Horatio's spirit to listen to Mac talk about his team. So Mac told him about the fun times they had had recently. He then told him quickly of Aiden and that he had had to fire her. Horatio understood. Both men felt very strongly about the integrity of their labs. And although Horatio was probably more about bending the rules than Mac, he would not have accepted Aiden's behavior either.

"She's not angry is she?" Horatio asked.

"No, Stella met her a few weeks ago. She seems happy." Mac said, "And I talked on the phone with her. She felt it was a good decision to leave the lab. She seems happier."

"That's good. I'm sure she misses the lab though."

"Yeah and we miss her. She was a good CSI."

Once dinner was over the two men made it back to Mac's apartment. After having a glass of wine in the dim lit living room Mac felt it was time for Horatio talk. They weren't drunk, not even close, but the wine seemed to be helping a bit; making Horatio a bit less nervous. Mac asked Horatio what happened after Speed's death. He knew of the pain that came with having your CSI, your friend, die in your arms. Mac had served in the army and knew how it felt to lose someone. After a few minutes Horatio finally answered.

"Well all just kept going." He said, "At work we just did what we had to do. But it was like we were in a fog. We didn't laugh, didn't even cry together. We all mourned separately."

"Did anyone try to make you all talk about him?"

"Yeah, Alexx Woods did. Our medical examiner." Horatio sighed, "I think she managed to talk to all of us and I tried to help everyone with their mourning too. But... it's hard because I feel like I'm stuck."

"And so is the team?"

"In a way. Frank seems to have moved on the most, but then again, he didn't know Speed as much as the rest of us." Horatio said, "Calleigh is trying really hard to be strong and maybe she's on her way to moving on. Alexx too."

"And Eric?"

"Eric is having a really difficult time. He's not himself. He goes to parties all the time, he is angry, not towards me or any suspects, but it's written all over him." Horatio said, "And it doesn't get any better, that the new guy and he don't get along."

"Who is the new guy?" Mac asked.

"Detective Ryan Wolfe." Horatio said, "He and Eric bicker and fight all the time. Calleigh, Frank and Alexx are nice to him. Me... I'm nice, but I also try to keep my distance."

Horatio took another glass of wine. Mac didn't stop him. Even if the lieutenant got drunk it was probably necessary. It made him open up easier and after all this time of trying to be strong for the team, maybe what he really needed was to get wasted and have a shoulder to vent on.

"I call him Mister Wolfe. That way we don't get too close and if something happens to one of us, it won't hurt so much." Horatio said quietly.

As he drank more wine Horatio told Mac about his worries for his team. He blamed himself for Speed's death, feeling as though he should have prevented it. He should have made sure that Speed cleaned his gun. In the official report it said the gun malfunctioned, but the team knew it wasn't one hundred percent sure it was what had really happened. Of course it could have been, but it was most likely because Speed hadn't cleaned it. Horatio told Mac about Dispo Day and how he given Speed a cleaning kit. He hadn't used it as much as he should have (Horatio had noticed this when cleaning out Speed's locker).

"I should have made sure he cleaned his gun." Horatio said bitterly, "I even checked Wolfe's guns before hiring him. I don't want another one of my team members to die, because I don't check that they have cleaned their guns."

Horatio told Mac how he misses Calleigh's smile and the joy she used to spread. He hoped it would return. Eric wasn't himself; he used to be a happy and funny guy. Now he mostly bickered with Ryan. Alexx and Frank tried to help. Horatio tried to make sure he had all eyes on his team, so nothing would happen again. He knew he couldn't prevent everything that could possibly happen, but he promised himself to try.

"And Wolfe... he keeps pushing Eric. To make him pissed. It's his way of fighting back. You know, those two could be great friends. And I think it scares Eric too." Horatio sighed, "He's afraid that if he likes Ryan he will let Speed down. Ryan feels rejected of course and decides that if Eric doesn't give him a chance he won't give Eric one either."

As Horatio told Mac all of this, Mac kept telling him that it wasn't his fault. Mac also felt responsible for his team and he had blamed himself for putting Aiden in a situation, where she had almost risked the lab's reputation and that had cost her the job. But his friends had made him realize that it wasn't his fault. Aiden had made her own choices. Mac also blamed himself for Claire's death, if he had only gone to the towers and made sure she was safe she would have still been with him. He had also had to realize that Claire's death wasn't his fault. Although, sometimes that old guilt still showed itself.

"Maybe I'm a bad boss." Horatio shrugged.

"I don't believe that." Mac said, "Your team looks up to you very much. They respect and admire you."

Horatio shook his head. He felt he was doing something wrong.

"Then how come I feel like I'm losing them? Like we're slipping apart." Horatio asked.

"Because you are. But that doesn't mean you all can't come together again." Mac said, "It might not happen soon, but it will eventually. You should talk to Eric and Ryan, maybe it's too soon for them to solve their differences, but they can at least show more respect to each other."

"And Calleigh?"

"Tell her that you miss her. It takes time to recover from the death of a loved one." Mac said, "Horatio, you know this."

Horatio nodded. He took a very long time to recover. Mostly because he wasn't sure how to close such a deep wound. It just kept bleeding. Like the death of his brother; it still hurt. He had moved on, but had the wound closed? He wasn't so sure.

"I'll talk to them." Horatio said, "Thanks Mac. I needed someone to tell me."

Mac patted his back and smiled. He knew even the brightest and wisest of men could sometimes need some guidance. After another glass of wine for both men and with more cheerful subjects to talk about and some complaining; mostly about their bosses and their bosses' bosses and their demands, it seemed it was finally time for bed.

When he stood up Horatio got a little dizzy and ended up stumbling right at Mac. Both men laughed and Mac called Horatio clumsy. They looked into each other's eyes and Mac leaned forward. His lips touched Horatio's ever so gently; almost as if they didn't touch. Mac hesitated, but when Horatio made no move to stop, he kissed harder. He pulled Horatio toward him and the redhead fell flat against his chest.

Heat flared through Mac's body as he felt Horatio kiss him back. He moaned and could feel his body responding to the weight of Horatio's body against his. Horatio could feel it too; the evidence of Mac's feelings pressing against his abdomen.

_What the fuck are you doing? Kissing a man like a sissy! You should be burned alive!_

Horatio roughly pushed away from Mac and stood up. He was panting and Mac saw the panic in his eyes. When he reached out his hand Horatio backed away from him.

"I need to go to bed now. Thanks for dinner and for the talk." Horatio mumbled and hurried to the spare bedroom he used.

"Wait, Horatio!" Mac said and went after him.

Just then his phone rang and Mac looked at the display. He would have ignored it if it hadn't been work calling. He heard the door shut to the guest bedroom and swore quietly as he answered his phone.

"Taylor... I'll be there in ten minutes." Mac said and hung up, "Damn."

He looked at the closed door. There was no sound coming from the room. He sighed and approached the room and knocked.

"I've been called in for work. I have to go." He said, "Look, I'm sorry Horatio. We'll have to talk when I get back."

"Okay." Came a quiet reply.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." Mac said.

He cursed mentally at himself as he left his apartment. He shouldn't have kissed him! He knew Horatio wasn't comfortable with it. Yet Horatio had kissed back. Something in the redhead had made him kiss back.

As the front door closed Horatio sat down on the bed. He was breathing heavily. He had kissed back! Why had he done it? He was so stupid. He felt ashamed. Everything had been going well and now he had ruined it. What scared him the most was that like Mac, his body had responded to the kiss and proximity. He shouldn't have reacted. He was so stupid.

**-I-**

Mac got home early that Saturday morning after hours of work. He had tried calling Horatio during the night, but the redhead hadn't answered. Mac knew he had fucked up big time. He dragged his feet as he entered his apartment. When he called Horatio's name he got no reply. Then he noticed the missing jacket and shoes. He frowned and went to the guest bedroom. His guest was no longer there.

On the pillow he found a note. It was both good and bad. Bad because Horatio wasn't there and had run out in panic. But good, because there was something that gave Mac hope that he could make what happened last night right again.

_Mac,_

_I'm sorry I won't be here when you get back._

_I'm not sure how to do this._

_I'm not one to admit how I feel easily, but I will now._

_I'm scared. When I kissed you back it was wonderful._

_But I don't know if I can do this._

_There is so much about me that you don't know._

_Thank you for letting me stay with you and for letting me talk about Speed, but I'll be going back to Miami tonight._

_Horatio_

Mac smiled. Horatio liked him; he knew that. Something had made Horatio hide who he truly was. Mac was determined to find out what. He still had chance to get to know the true Horatio Caine.

_**Please review!**_

**Editor's Note: Happy New Year everyone and thanks for the wonderful reviews...Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others. Alisa123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Mac typed away on the computer keyboard. He was searching for a bit of information on Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He knew some of the redhead's history from doing research on him a few months earlier. But instead of looking through old news papers and old NYPD records, he decided to just use Google. Not surprisingly there were only new articles from Miami about cases that the Lieutenant and his team had solved. Mac had to admit he was impressed at how many cases the Miami crime lab solved. He had heard that the Miami Dade Crime Lab was one of the best in country, New York was just slightly behind them, but that could be explained with the fact that the Mac's crime lab had taken a little longer to get going than the Miami one; and his bosses weren't always so keen on getting the best technology to the lab either, as it seemed that only the cost of it and not the solve-rate in the lab was on their minds.

Mac kept Horatio's letter at his home. He wasn't confused by Horatio's behavior. It seemed the older man was the one whom was really confused. Mac was interested in him. He had to admit he was very much drawn to the redhead, and he knew Horatio felt drawn to him as well, however something had made the redhead hide his true feelings. Because of the lack of information on Horatio Caine's parents death or for that matter any information on the young Caine brothers, Mac had a gut feeling that somehow Horatio's bad self-esteem when it came to his personal life had something to do with his parents (he knew Horatio didn't lack self-esteem when it came to the job; he was one of the best at it). And in Mac's experience after so many years in the law enforcement, it was most likely the father's fault. However, Mac knew he shouldn't be making up his mind about Horatio's past because he really knew nothing of it.

Mac had wanted to call the redhead many times since he had left three weeks ago, but knew that it was better if he left him alone. Mac knew he needed to give the Miami CSI some space. He hoped that one day soon Horatio would call him or else Mac would have to do it eventually so he showed Horatio that he hadn't forgot about him.

"I know you're an early bird, but this is just ridiculous." Stella yawned from the office doorway.

Mac smiled and waved her inside. Mac was known to be at work earlier than anyone else and taking second place at being an early bird was Stella Bonasera.

"It's not even seven in the morning and you're already here and from the non- steaming cup of coffee on your desk, I'd say you've been here for a while too." She said.

Mac glanced at his coffee cup. He had intended to drink it but had lost himself in his research. Now it was probably cold.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, "And from the looks of those bags under your eyes, neither could you."

"No, I couldn't." Stella admitted, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just getting caught up with some paperwork."

"On the computer?"

"Sometimes you see too much Stella." Mac snorted and turned off his computer.

Stella smirked. She knew things had not gone as planned the weekend Horatio had stayed with Mac. She just didn't know any details. Whatever had happened it made Mac work more and spend a lot more time thinking. It's not that he lost focus at work, but when he was on his breaks or supposed to be doing paperwork, he would get lost in his thoughts instead.

"I need you, Danny and Sheldon to stay on our murder case from yesterday." Mac said, "Lindsay and I will take any incoming calls."

Mac felt he hadn't really had the chance to work with Lindsay, so he decided to handle any new cases with her. It would give him a chance to observe her skills and get to know her better. She was already well liked in the lab and from the little he had had time to interact with her, he liked her too.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I really don't want to leave this case." Stella said.

A young girl had been murdered and Stella was very passionate about catching the killer. Mac hated to take her off a case when she got that little extra spark to solve it. This particular case was special to her because the girl had lived in her apartment building. Besides, Stella had been leading the case by herself the whole day yesterday, so there was no reason to take her off it.

"I'll only steal Sheldon or Danny from you, if we get a lot of new cases." Mac said, "But since it's been a quiet two weeks I hope it won't be the case."

"Me either. Now I need coffee." Stella said and stifled a yawn.

"Me too." Mac smiled.

The two of them shared breakfast in the break room while the rest of the team arrived. All of them looking a lot more awake than Mac and Stella. Just when the shift officially started Mac and Lindsay got a call out to a possible burglary gone wrong.

**-I-**

Horatio rubbed his temples and sighed. Once again Eric and Ryan were bickering. Eric was fighting to overcome Speed's death and trying to accept the new guy, but he had a hard time seeing Ryan as anything but a replacement. As Alexx had pointed out to the team many times when Ryan had been new and she had first gotten to know him; Ryan wasn't a replacement, Ryan was his own person and a brilliant CSI. Horatio had seen the youngest team member work and he was impressed. All Ryan wanted was for Eric to give him a chance. And while Horatio could feel Ryan's pain in being rejected by Eric, he could also feel Eric's pain. Both of them were still grieving.

Finally he decided that the boys' bickering was enough. Horatio intervened and opened the door to the trace lab he had been standing outside of.

"Eric, go over the crime scene again." He said sternly. "Mister Wolfe you continue processing the trace. And both you stop fighting right now."

When the boss gave an order it was always followed; at least until the end of the day. With a sigh and a glare at Ryan, Eric left the room and Ryan went back to his trace. Horatio watched Eric leave and then joined Ryan. There was a lot of evidence to process and he knew the younger man would need an extra pair of hands.

"Why does Eric hate me?" Ryan asked.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just... he's still upset about losing Speed." Horatio said, "And he doesn't know how to handle it."

Ryan nodded. He could understand that Eric was having a difficult time right now, but didn't feel it gave him a reason to treat Ryan so badly. He and Horatio continued working in silence.

In the meantime Eric was trying to locate his missing badge. He knew Horatio would give him a tongue lashing, if he didn't find it soon. He probably deserved one too; he just didn't feel like he could handle it right now.

**-I-**

Case closed. Mac and Lindsay put their evidence away in the evidence storage. Mac was impressed with Lindsay's skills. She was very talented and very good at spotting the unusual things. Not to mention very charming and he could see why Danny had a crush on her. Although Danny denied it was true everyone else knew he was very interested in "Montana", as he called her.

"Did Stella, Danny and Sheldon solve their case today?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, they're interviewing the killer right now." Mac said, "You did very well today Lindsay."

"Thank you, Mac."

"New York is lucky to have you." Mac smiled.

"I feel lucky to be in New York. I always wanted to work in a big city and a big crime lab." Lindsay said, "I love Montana too, but it's nice to get away."

"Changing environment can be important. I miss Chicago too, but New York is my home." Mac said.

Mac and Lindsay went to the interview rooms and watched the last minutes of Stella and Danny's interrogation. She and Danny did a wonderful job. Stella was always very intimidating when presenting the evidence, that would make the killer see that he or she had no way out. Danny had a more boyish charm to it and it often gave the suspects the feeling that Danny was a rookie or had no evidence at all; and Danny always proved them wrong.

"I'm glad Stella isn't interrogating me." Lindsay said.

"She's tough." Mac agreed, "You should see her when there's no coffee in the machine in the break room in the mornings."

"How so?"

"Ever seen a woman look at you with a look that could kill?"

"No." Lindsay chuckled.

"Be glad for that. When Stella doesn't have her morning coffee or her case gets interrupted by stupid politicians... she's dangerous." Mac said.

"Well, any wise man would know never to mess with an angry woman." Lindsay smirked.

"True." Mac chuckled.

When the interrogation was over, Danny and Stella joined Mac and Lindsay behind the two-way mirror.

"Good job." Mac said, "Where's Sheldon?"

"I sent him to get the paperwork done." Stella smiled, "Our suspect, or rather killer, roughed him up a bit."

"What happened?" Mac asked concerned.

"We came to arrest him and he ran, Sheldon ran after and just as he turned a corner this guy jumps him." Stella said.

"Turns out our killer isn't too fond of African Americans; even wants to join the neo-Nazis." Danny said, "Explains why he killed our victim Miss Moore as she too is African American."

"Glad he's going to jail then." Lindsay said and the others agreed.

"Let's go check on Hawkes and I'll order some pizza." Mac smiled.

"I'll tell Flack to join us." Danny said and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

It was when the team "celebrated" having solved their cases and brought some peace to their victims, that they really felt like a family. They always tried to have dinner together and just enjoy each other's company. Mac felt fortunate to have such a lovely group of people in his life.

**-I-**

Eric sat across Horatio in the redhead's office. Eric had lost his badge and it had been used in a murder. And although IAB had let it go and not decided to do anything to Eric besides give him a warning, Horatio felt he needed to talk to the younger man.

"Eric, have you tried talking to anyone?" Horatio asked.

He wasn't the type of man that talked to anyone either. Hell, he refused to see the department shrink after Speed's death. However, his talk with Mac had helped some and he realized that it was good to be able to talk; if not to a psychologist or psychiatrist then at least to a friend.

"No." Eric said quietly.

"Not even a friend?"

"Like who?" Eric asked, "Either my friends had no idea who Speed was or they're grieving over him too."

"Well, sometimes it helps to talk to someone that didn't know Speed." Horatio said, "Eric, I'm asking you to do this because what happened today can't happen again."

"It won't." Eric said quickly.

"Eric, it was very reckless." Horatio said, "It seems that you are... for lack of a better word, spiraling out of control."

Eric looked down at his feet and didn't say anything.

"I'm concerned about you. I don't demand that you see a therapist. But I want you to talk to someone. It can be me or someone else on the team or someone we don't work with." Horatio said, "I think you will find that sometimes your friends or family can have a great insight in what's troubling us."

"I guess I can talk to someone." Eric shrugged.

"No, you _have_ to Eric. For your own sake." Horatio said firmly.

Horatio felt like he was losing Eric somehow and he didn't want that to happen. He knew that Speed's death had struck the young man hard; they had been best friends. But he wanted and needed for Eric to try and move on. Just as much as Horatio needed to do the same. He didn't want Eric to lose himself and dig a hole that he couldn't get out of.

"I'll talk to someone. I'm sure one of my sisters can help." Eric said quietly.

"Good." Horatio said and then sighed, "As for the badge... _never _again, Eric."

"Never again."

"Good." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and stood up to leave, but when he reached the door Horatio called his name.

"Give Ryan a chance, Eric." Horatio said, "It's all I ask for now."

Eric nodded and said good night. Horatio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt he hadn't really got through to his young CSI. He hoped Calleigh or Alexx would be able to help. And if they couldn't, Frank might get through. If anyone ever needed to hear the truth and nothing but the truth , and they needed to hear it without any emotional nonsense Frank Tripp was the man to do it. He was a straightforward guy.

Horatio looked at the time and realized how late it was. He contemplated about calling Mac. He even scrolled down to his number on his phone. Then he sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He was sure the New York CSI had other things to do than talk to him.

Even though it was quite late Horatio decided not to go home. He grabbed the top file from his stack on the desk and opened it. Since he didn't go home he might as well do some paperwork.

_**Please review!**_

**Editor's Note: Thanks for the continued reviews, they make us VERY happy...and make us want to UPDATE, that much faster...and once again, i THANK our wonderful author for asking to help her out...this is 1 of my "favorite slash" pairings...lol...Alisa123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

It was the first time in months that Horatio had had a good night sleep. Well, usually that meant five or six hours of sleep as opposed to the four hours he had been sleeping since Speed's death; and add nightmares to that, which made sleeping that much worse. Horatio knew he had started to get over the grieving process and it was relieving in a way. He knew he would never forget Speed, just like he could never forget his parents' or brother's deaths. But moving on was healthy or so people told him. Horatio went to the kitchen after having a shower and made some coffee. He had half a sandwich for breakfast (his idea of a healthy breakfast) and then went to work.

As usual he was the first one there, and as always he started with paperwork. It was Friday and on this weekend Horatio didn't plan to spend his days in the lab. He was going to a basketball game with Frank later in the evening, and besides from that he would take a trip to his beach house in Key West. He already lived at the beach, but his place in Key West was smaller and next to a lake. He had his own private beach and his only neighbor was a young couple and their two kids, whom usually only spent the summers at their place across the lake. At his Miami home the neighbors lived a bit closer to him and his house was bigger.

It was perfect for him to get away and clear his mind. He felt he needed some time away from his regular home to think about things and not all of them pleasant thoughts. In Horatio's mind his Key West house was perfect for contemplating; he was never disturbed and had nothing to worry about while there. He had all the time in the world for himself; something he usually had trouble with having. But in his special house (as he called it) it was just him. He knew contemplation was important and that was exactly what he was going to do; about everything that had happened lately.

A knock on the door startled Horatio and he looked at his watch; realizing it was eight and the shift had started.

"Come in." He said.

In came Frank Tripp; his best friend. Frank yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Long night?" Horatio asked.

"You could say that." Frank said, "My youngest daughter got sick, needed me to hold up her hair while she... you know."

Horatio winced and nodded. Frank sat down in the chair across the desk and pulled out two basketball tickets.

"Ready for the game tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." Horatio said, "Do I look not ready?"

"No, in fact you look well-rested and quite chipper today." Frank said.

Horatio gave his friend a small smile, and looked down to sign the file he was reading before putting it away. Frank put the tickets back in his wallet.

"Listen Horatio, something's obviously bothering Delko." Frank said.

Frank was never one to beat around the bush and always told someone what he had on his mind; for better or worse. Horatio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had talked to Eric weeks ago about his behavior towards Ryan (although, Horatio wasn't the most welcoming person either) and about his lack of control. Eric had got better since, but something was making the young man lose focus at times.

"I don't think it's Speed's death now either. He seems to have moved on." Frank said, "There's something else. I just can't figure out what it is."

"I've noticed. I just... I want to give him some space. And since losing his badge he has done nothing wrong or irresponsible." Horatio said.

"I know. But he's not the same old Eric. Of course, I know that losing a friend can change a person. However... my gut tells me there's more to it." Frank shrugged, "Maybe I'm thinking too much of it."

"I'll talk to him." Horatio said, "And he and Mister Wolfe had better start to agree with one another soon; I'm getting impatient about their bickering."

Frank nodded and stood up; he walked to the door and then stopped and turned to face Horatio.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to call him Ryan." Frank winked and left.

Both men knew why Horatio didn't say Ryan, but Mister Wolfe instead. He wanted to keep a distance between himself and Ryan so that if anything ever happened to one of them, it wouldn't hurt so much. Deep down Horatio still felt some guilt over Speed's death, and it was that guilt that made him keep Ryan at an arm's length.

**-I-**

"The fish won't eat itself." Stella said.

Mac snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He took a bite of his lunch. Stella looked at him and shook her head. Ever since Horatio had been in New York and left abruptly, Mac had been on edge. Lately it had got worse. She suspected it was because the redheaded Miami Lieutenant hadn't called Mac yet.

"You seem down." She said.

"Yeah." Mac sighed, "I want to call Horatio, but I'm afraid I'll scare him away if I do."

"But at the same time, you're afraid that if you don't call him, he will think that you lost interest in him." Stella said.

"Yeah, however, what if _he_ lost interest in me?" Mac said, "I don't blame him."

"How so?"

"Well, would it even work out? He's afraid to kiss me, afraid to even touch me, we live in two different cities far away and we both work too much." Mac said, "I can barely make a friendship last in this city unless it's with a friend with whom I also work with."

"Well, the work situation is not really an issue is it? You're both workaholics and therefore understand the hours you work, thus none of you would have a problem with your work commitments or the emotional stress it can cause." Stella said.

Mac shrugged. The truth was that with every day he spent away from the redhead, the more he fell for him. The only other person Mac had ever pursued so much was Claire. He knew he was stuck on Horatio and he feared the rejection he could get. And not only did he want to be close and get to know Horatio so he could possibly have a relationship with him, but he also wanted to help the redhead be true to himself and overcome his fears, so that he could live life to its fullest.

"Look, I don't like it when you're gloomy so how about we go out to a bar tonight? The whole gang?" Stella smiled.

"I don't really feel like partying."

"We're too old to party. Well, not Don, Danny and Lindsay, or Sheldon for that matter. But the rest of us are." Stella said.

"You think Adam is too old to party?" Mac asked amused.

"No, come to think of it the only people too old to go out and party like teenagers are you, me and Sid." Stella said, "But the point is that we should all just get together, have a few drinks and talk and laugh."

"I don't know Stella." Mac said hesitantly.

Stella recognized his mood. It was the mood Mac had when he was feeling blue. It usually happened after a really difficult and personal case. She realized that Mac was very smitten with the redheaded Lieutenant.

"Come on Mac." Stella smiled and looked at him with pleading eyes, "For me."

"For you? You can't handle it without me?" Mac teased.

"Definitely not." Stella grinned, "And you need this, Mac."

Stella looked at him and even tipped her head to the side; knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. When she did that she always got what she wanted. Knowing she was right too about needing to have a get- together, Mac agreed.

"Great! And maybe if we're really lucky you'll get drunk." Stella teased.

"Never."

"At least you could get tipsy. I'm the only one who has ever seen you have a bit too much to drink." Stella said.

"And it's never happening again." Mac snorted.

**-I-**

Horatio's talk with Eric had never happened. There had been too much to do to have time for a chat. And after the shift Horatio and Frank had gone to the basketball game and then out for a drink. Horatio, being the driver, had only had a soda. Frank had had some more. He was now passed out on Horatio's couch while Horatio slept in his bed.

Frank groaned and woke up. He glanced at the time on the living room table and sighed. Almost two in the morning. He wasn't drunk; just a bit tipsy. So he got up and went to the kitchen to have glass of water. It was a chilly night and Frank hurried to get his class and lie down under the covers on the couch again.

It was when he was leaving the kitchen that he heard someone mumbling. He frowned; he had never heard Horatio talk in his sleep before. Frank walked closer to Horatio's bedroom. The house only had one floor and Horatio's bedroom was in the back of the house. When he got closer, Frank could hear that whatever Horatio was mumbling about he was in distress. Frank opened the door and was surprised to see Horatio twisting and turning in the middle of the bed. He was sweating heavily and his face showed that he was clearly having a nightmare.

"H, calm down." Frank said and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

He grabbed his arm and Horatio gasped and quickly pulled it away.

"No, don't hurt me." He moaned.

Frank frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you Horatio. It's only a dream, calm down."

"Dad stop!"

The words made Frank freeze. He had always suspected that Horatio had been beaten as a child. Now, those two words would not be considered much proof for many that his theory was correct, but it was enough for Frank.

"It's only a dream, H." Frank said.

After a few minutes Horatio calmed down and carried on sleeping without nightmares; although he remained a bit tense. Frank made sure he was calm enough before leaving. He went back to the couch, but couldn't sleep. His curiosity told him to ask Horatio about his father in the morning. His experience with the redhead told him that Horatio would tell him nothing. But more importantly, his heart told him that if Horatio wanted to talk about his childhood he would. Frank knew it was better if he didn't push Horatio to tell him.

So after an hour of watching TV and listening to hear that Horatio didn't have another nightmare. Frank went to sleep. But it was a restless sleep. He realized that his friend had probably suffered more in his life than Frank had first thought.

"One day you'll tell me about yourself, Horatio."

_**Please review!**_

_*** Editor's Note**__**: Another good chapter, if i do say so...i hope you like this as much, as did working on it...thanks for the wonderful reviews, and keep them coming. Alisa123 ***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! A big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

The moment they found out Mac felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew it was guilt. Guilt for not keeping in touch more. Maybe if he had kept in touch better with her she wouldn't by lying as a burnt corpse in their morgue. And they hadn't even known it was her. No one could have known as she was too badly burnt, but Mac still felt guilty for not sensing that this case had been different. For him and the team it had been just another victim, another case.

Now it was personal. An important and top-priority case; Aiden Burn was dead. Whoever had killed Aiden (and they all had strong gut-feeling of whom it was), was going to pay. A friend had died. A member of Mac's family. Mac stayed in his office while the team grieved on their own. He couldn't have them around right now. He looked at Aiden's personnel file; he felt ashamed that he hadn't offered her the job back. Maybe all she had needed was a break to get back on track after she had almost tried to frame DJ Pratt. However, Stella had reassured him that Aiden had been happy last time they had met.

Mac sighed heavily. What he needed right now was someone not on the team or at the PD to talk to. The only person he knew was someone he hadn't spoken to in months. He and Horatio hadn't talked since the redhead had left his apartment in a hurry, just a few weeks after Timothy Speedle's death. If anyone could understand what Mac was feeling, it would be Horatio.

Mac decided he would call the redhead after he solved the case. Maybe he would need a vacation too after this, just like the Miami Lieutenant had needed when Speed died. Mac looked at the photo of Aiden and felt sorrow fill him up.

"I'll find out who did this to you Aiden. I swear I will, even if it takes me the rest of my life." Mac whispered.

One day later he was arresting DJ Pratt for her murder. Aiden had been following him. It made Mac proud yet he felt sad to find out that Aiden hadn't let go of DJ Pratt. She had continued to follow him, and it had cost her her life. If only she had talked to him; he could have helped her.

Mac felt he could have made sure Aiden was safe when following Pratt. Then maybe she wouldn't have died. At least she had won in the end. DJ Pratt would get what he deserved, the cop in Mac said. The friend of Aiden in him said DJ Pratt deserved worse than just jail time. He had beaten and murdered his friend. And then set her on fire. All to cover up what he had done. Aiden had bit him and then left a bite mark in the car as well; making sure the team would have enough evidence to nail DJ Pratt, and together with the ear mark left by Pratt they had even more solid case. Oh, how Mac wished Aiden could have been there to make the arrest herself. Not lying in the morgue never to open her eyes again.

"She didn't deserve to die." Mac said after DJ Pratt had been arrested and lead out of the interrogation room.

"No, she didn't. But she made sure we would get him." Stella said, from her place in the doorway.

"I should have kept in touch and helped her."

"Mac, you didn't know. None of us knew she was following him." Stella said, "We all could have asked her and we all could have kept in touch better. And she could have told us too."

"So why didn't we keep in touch more?"

"Life got in the way. Unfortunately this job makes our personal relationships suffer." Stella said, "I feel guilty for not spending more time with her too."

Mac sighed. He knew Stella was right. He stood up and walked out with her. They were going to a bar to meet the whole team and some people from the lab. After having to investigate the death of a friend, they all needed each other.

Mac mostly just felt he needed to get away from New York for a while; and he knew just who to call and where to go.

**-I-**

Horatio looked at the time. He'd have to go to the airport soon to pick up Mac. He had been surprised when the younger detective had called him a few days ago. Mac had lost a team member not more than three weeks ago, and felt that he needed to get away for the weekend. Just like Horatio had done before. Horatio tried not to think about the kiss he and Mac had shared in New York, as it would just make him nervous.

He had prepared the guest room for Mac and hoped there would be no awkward moments between them. He hoped that all that happened in New York was forgotten. Horatio felt embarrassed about the letter he had written , and how he had just left. He had expected Mac to call him when he found out Horatio had left, but he hadn't. Maybe he was giving him some space.

In silence and deep in thought Horatio drove to the airport and waited. He saw on the screens that Mac's flight had arrived and knew he would soon be there. Horatio's heart was pounding in his chest. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? He knew why; the rational voice in his mind told him that he was nervous, because of everything that had happened today and his history with Mac. Disarming a bomb, Hagen pointing his gun at Calleigh at a crime scene, and then shooting himself in her lab. Calleigh had quit. He was sure she hadn't quit the lab, but just wanted to get out of ballistics (hopefully not forever as she was a darn good ballistic expert).

His hands were shaking, and it hadn't happened to him since he was a rookie. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to look as cool and calm as possible. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Mac Taylor walked towards him with his luggage, just a medium size bag. He was dressed in shorts and a shirt. Of course, this was Miami so Horatio wasn't surprised at that. What surprised him was the smile Mac had and how incredibly handsome he looked. He shook his head slightly to get rid of thoughts he shouldn't have and greeted Mac with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Horatio." Mac said and shook his hand.

"You too, Mac."

"I hope I'm not causing any trouble being here. I'm really thankful that you're letting me stay with you and for allowing me to come down. I uh, I feel I need to talk to someone that didn't know Aiden as well as I did." Mac said.

Horatio lead the younger man to the hummer.

"You're always welcome Mac." Horatio said, "We can always talk to each other."

Horatio silently kicked himself. He wasn't very good at opening up. When he had talked to Mac about deep issues last time, he had had wine in his system. Horatio didn't plan on having any this time, as he didn't want to risk kissing Mac again or worse.

"So what's going on in Miami then?" Mac asked and put his bag in the backseat.

He sat down in the passenger seat and Horatio started the hummer.

"Well... a detective shot himself in Calleigh's lab today and I disarmed a bomb in a matter of seconds." Horatio said, "I just now understand how close I came to dying."

"That's a lot of drama for one day. Do you always risk your life like that?" Mac asked surprised.

"Well uh... k- kind of. I don't think about it. I just think about protecting others." Horatio shrugged.

He could hardly tell Mac that he risked his life for others so easily, because to him his life wasn't worth much. It was more important that others lived and had their friends and family to share many more years with, than for him to get home alive.

He wasn't longing for death. He just didn't see his life as more important than others.

"It is a good trait, just a very dangerous one." Mac said, "Although, I'm hardly any different."

Horatio smiled. If Alexx or Frank had heard Horatio say that, they would have given him a tongue lashing. Lately Frank had been on his back more than usual. He was curious about something and Horatio wasn't interested in sharing anything.

"About this other detective, was he a friend?" Mac asked.

"Honestly? Not really. He was my little brother's partner." Horatio said.

He briefly told Mac how his brother had died and how Hagen had spiraled into depression.

"I hardly did anything to help him." Horatio sighed.

"You were wrapped up with your own grief." Mac said, "I understand the feeling though."

"You feel guilty about Aiden's death." Horatio said, knowing exactly what the other man was going through.

Mac nodded. They drove the rest of the way to Horatio's home in silence. Mac was impressed the moment he saw the redhead's beach house. It was not too big and not too small. He even had his own private beach.

"Wow." Mac said as Horatio gave him a tour.

Horatio chuckled; a sound that made Mac's heart instantly melt. Mac had pushed most of his feelings for the redhead aside, since Aiden's death and the team's grieving. Now that he was in his house, he felt them all flare up again.

"You live here alone?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Horatio said quietly.

"I get it; you wish to share it with someone. Wish I had that back in New York too." Mac smiled.

"Well, it's not easy to find someone with our job." Horatio said.

Nor was it easy for Horatio to find someone, as he had difficulty being close to others. He wasn't even sure who he was most of the time, so how could anyone else be sure of what kind of a man he was.

While Horatio made dinner, Mac set the table and helped out in any way he could. Whenever he and Horatio got close their bodies touched and Mac could literally feel the heat between them. He could also feel Horatio going tense whenever Mac got close to him.

When dinner was ready they sat down on the back porch and started eating. It was when dinner was almost over that their small talk was over too. Mac knew he had come down there for a reason, well two actually. But he would start with the easier of the two; talking about Aiden.

"I feel like I could have prevented her death." Mac said.

Horatio smiled; he had said the same to Mac when talking about Tim Speedle's death.

"If you had kept in touch more?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. It was always short phone calls or we ran into to each other on the street. None of us ever seemed to have time to really sit down and talk." Mac said.

"And you think that if you had done that she could have let you in on her work with DJ Pratt?"

"Well... yes... maybe. Instead she was on her own and he figured her out. He killed her." Mac said, "She died an awful death, and she knew we weren't there to help. _I_ wasn't there to help."

"How did she die?"

"She was ambushed, dragged into a car, beaten and then set on fire. She was dead when DJ Pratt burned her and the car." Mac said quietly.

He would never get the image of Aiden's burnt body out of his mind, and how he just thought she was a victim: a stranger. Not someone he considered family.

"Did she ever seem like she had something to share?" Horatio asked, "Did she ever ask for your help?"

"No, she seemed happy and never said anything about help."

"Then it's not your fault." Horatio said, "If she had felt she needed your help, she would have told you. I didn't know Aiden well, but I'm sure that she thought she could handle DJ Pratt on her own."

"So it's her fault?" Mac snapped.

"No, no absolutely not. She couldn't have known that DJ Pratt would kill her. She thought he didn't know she was stalking him. The only one to blame is him." Horatio said.

Mac sighed. Deep down he knew that Horatio was right. In fact Stella had told him the same thing yesterday. Yet, he had needed and wanted to hear it from Horatio. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, because he had such a strong physical attraction towards the redhead.

"I guess I didn't think of it that way." Mac said.

"It's hard to think rationally when you're grieving and feel guilty." Horatio said.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening talking more about the good than the bad.

**-I-**

Mac was only going to the stay during the weekend, but Horatio insisted he'd do some sightseeing while he was there, even if he wouldn't be able to see everything. Mac enjoyed being dragged around the city by Horatio. He even loved to see the Lieutenant without suit. He looked very sexy in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Mac had trouble keeping his eyes on Horatio's eyes and not his body.

On Saturday they meet Frank Tripp for lunch. Mac could feel the bald detective eyeing him during lunch, as if trying to silently get a read on what kind of person Mac was. When Horatio went to the men's room Frank wasted no time getting to the point.

"A word of warning; if you hurt him I will make you suffer." Frank said sternly.

"You get right to the point don't you?" Mac said, "What makes you think I will hurt him?"

"Because if you could you would take him right here right now." Frank snorted, "I see it in your eyes. You like him."

"Of course I do."

"I'm not talking about liking as a friend. You are _in-love_ with him." Frank said.

Mac decided not to argue with him.

"I happen to be bisexual." Mac said quietly, "And Horatio is a very attractive man."

"And I'm pretty sure Horatio is gay, but the thing is he can't or won't admit to it." Frank said.

"How do you know?"

"None of his relationships with women have ever worked and they all have said the same thing; that he's not drawn to them." Frank whispered, "They feel that something is wrong. He's afraid to be close to them physically and emotionally, although I'm sure that being close mentally is for another reason. But... he's not really interested in them sexually. They all notice how he's trying to be, but failing."

"They told you this?"

"Yeah, because when they're crying about how Horatio seems so desperate to pretend that he's attracted to them, they feel that he's not focused on them; and they always come to me as I am his best friend, and they hope I can bring some clarity to the situation for them. They can feel that he's hiding something. So they talk to me." Frank said, shrugging.

"What else?"

"He's never once looked at a woman the way you look at him." Frank said, "He's gay. I'm sure of it. But something or_ someone_ in his life has made him afraid of admitting it to himself and others."

"So I should be careful."

"Yes, very careful. Look... if you truly want him you will need a lot of patience. That man keeps his feelings very close to his chest." Frank said, "If all you want is to fuck him then walk away now."

"I want to get to know him." Mac said, "He intrigues me in every way possible."

"Then be patient and don't hurt him." Frank said, "Or you'll have to deal with me."

Just then Horatio returned and Mac tried to be less obvious about his feelings towards the redhead. Clearly something had made Horatio afraid of who he truly was. Mac was determined to find out what it was though. He wanted to help if he could, and he wanted to get to know the _real_ Horatio Caine.

**-I-**

That night what shouldn't happen happened. Mac and Horatio were watching a movie. Mac had had a few beers during dinner. Horatio had had nothing. But he seemed more relaxed and Mac wondered, if maybe he was starting to get the redhead's walls down.

They were watching a comedy movie and waiting for the popcorn to finish. When the microwave sounded Horatio stood up and moved to the kitchen. Mac went to get another beer. Mac walked to the refrigerator and smiled at Horatio; the redhead blushed.

Horatio poured the popcorn into a bowl and turned to face Mac.

"We got no more beer." He smiled as he glanced at the refrigerator.

"I see that. Guess I had too many." Mac said sheepishly.

"You only had three." Horatio shrugged.

Mac got some water instead and the two men walked back to the couch. Horatio then remembered the salt and turned, bumping into Mac and dropping the popcorn and water on the floor. They started laughing and then bent down to clean it up.

"Clumsy me." Horatio said and blushed.

"It happens to everyone." Mac chuckled.

Their hands touched and Horatio pulled away. Against his better judgment Mac placed a hand on Horatio's shoulder and squeezed lightly. It was getting harder and harder to ignore his body's pleas to be close to the redhead.

They looked into each other's eyes and Mac crashed his lips against Horatio's. The redhead moaned and pulled Mac closer. Mac pulled himself and Horatio up to a standing position, and then pushed the redhead down on the couch. He lied down on top of him while they kissed frantically.

Mac could feel their erections rubbing against each other and he moaned. Horatio deepened the kiss and started pulling Mac's shirt off him.

_You son of a bitch! You're disgusting! What the hell do you think you were doing with that boy, huh? *slap* you stop crying and take it like a man *kick*. Is that what you want huh? To be a faggot the rest of your life? *slap, slap* I did not raise my son to be a disgusting animal *kick*_

Horatio yelped and shot out from under Mac. He fell to the floor and instantly stood up. Mac saw the fear in his eyes. But not fear of Mac; fear of something else.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." Horatio said with a shaky voice.

"Okay." Mac said and sat up, "It's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I shouldn't have kissed back."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Horatio, listen to me; it's fine." Mac said, "It's okay."

Horatio seemed to relax a little bit. He then mumbled something about making new popcorn and disappeared to the kitchen. Mac put his shirt back on and started cleaning up the floor. He cursed at himself for moving too fast. He should have known it would backfire.

When Horatio came back they watched another movie and said nothing about what had just happened.

**-I-**

Horatio was both happy and sad to see Mac go. Happy because then they wouldn't have another "incident", and because Horatio wouldn't feel so weak at resisting his deepest urges, that he kept hidden for years. But he was also sad, since no other person had ever touched his soul as deeply as Mac. He wanted to come clean to him, but he wasn't prepared to admit to himself what he was.

"Well, there boarding my flight now." Mac sighed, "Guess this means goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess." Horatio said.

"Look Horatio... about what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mac said, "I'm the one that's sorry. You're obviously not ready."

"I'm straight."

"No, you're not." Mac smiled kindly, "Please Horatio. Admit to yourself who you are. I can help you, but only if you want to."

Horatio opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Call me when you feel like talking." Mac said and smiled warmly before leaving a stunned Horatio behind.

Maybe Mac was close to a breakthrough.

_**Please review!**_

_**E**__**ditor's Note: Another wonderful chapter from our author...she's concerned, that she moved to fast with this one...i Disagree, what do you ALL think?...Please, keep those reviews coming...it makes us want to UPDATE, that much faster. Alisa123**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks very, very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

A funeral was supposed to be a peaceful ceremony, not a ceremony interrupted with a gunfight. But, the new big gang in Miami known as the Mala Noche was not known for respecting the dead. They were a fast growing gang and caused a lot of troubles for the police. Horatio had been at the church at the cemetery, where the funeral had taken place to talk to the priest he knew there and had heard the gunfire. He had rushed out and managed to shoot at the car fleeing the scene. Minutes later police started to arrive and they looked for their Lieutenant to bark out orders. That done; Horatio's team got to the scene ready to start processing.

They had had about two months off work as the lab had been rebuilt. Also, the lab had got a new addition with DNA specialist Natalia Boa Vista. She worked with cold cases only, but that could be useful when the team were working on cases. One never knew when evidence would lead to a cold case and hopefully solve more than one crime.

Horatio told his team what to do, and also assured them that if they felt that they didn't want to join him in his mission to take the Mala Noche down, they could back out now and no shame would be involved. Of course, none of them did. He knew very well they admired him and would follow him wherever he went; for better or worse.

"One more thing team." Horatio said, as his team got ready to work, "Welcome back."

He smiled and they smiled back. Horatio knew they would do a wonderful job. The only thing he worried about was the Mala Noche. They were known for their lack of mercy and complete disrespect for civilians. Horatio knew that if nobody stopped them they would rule Miami, and no one would be able to rebellion against them. Well, Horatio was not going to let that happen.

**-I-**

Mac checked his watch again. He was waiting for Sid to tell him about his findings on their Jane Doe from earlier in the morning. However, Sid was nowhere to be found. It was unusual for the medical examiner to not be in the morgue. So while being alone, Mac had some time to think about the phone call that he had yet to receive. He believed that sooner or later Horatio would call him to talk. Although, soon could be months from now and later could be years.

"Mac!"

Mac was startled from his thoughts and turned around to see Sid walk towards him. He wasn't alone though; he had a woman with him.

"Mac, allow me to introduce our new medical examiner Peyton Driscoll." Sid smiled, "Peyton this is Detective Mac Taylor, head of the crime lab."

Peyton and Mac shook hands and smiled. Mac knew Sid had been searching for a pair of extra hands for some time now, and it appeared he had finally found what he needed. Sid was a nice man, but very strict when it came to his work. He wanted to make sure he had the best of the best in the lab and in that area, he was much like Mac.

"Welcome Doctor Driscoll." Mac said

"Oh please call me Peyton, Detective Taylor." Peyton smiled, her accenting revealing she was from England.

"Alright, you can call me Mac."

Sid apologized for being late, as he had been busy showing Peyton around the morgue and explaining how things worked around here. Also, as both Sid and Peyton had done the autopsy on Jane Doe together, they would present their findings together as well.

"Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the skull." Sid said and showed Mac the injury, "Based on the damage around the wound , I'd say she was hit several times."

"We also found some trace in the head wound." Peyton said and handed Mac a plastic evidence bag, "Something with gold color."

"Hopefully trace from the murder weapon then." Mac said and took the bag.

As Sid went on explaining the severe beating the victim had received and some other trace found, Mac felt Peyton's eyes on him. Whenever he glanced at her she would blush and look away. He could tell that she found him interesting, but hoped she would get passed it soon as he wasn't interested in her. The only person on his mind was Horatio. When Sid was done Mac left and took the bag with the evidence to the lab.

There was something a bit uncanny with Peyton, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook off the feeling and went to the trace lab and Lindsay.

"Trace from Sid." He said.

"Great, I've reached a dead end with the trace from the crime scene." Lindsay said, "I hope this will give us something."

"Hopefully the murder weapon, those gold flakes are from the victim's head wound." Mac said.

Lindsay put on a fresh pair of gloves and opened the evidence bag. Mac in the meantime got to work on the trace from the victim's hair and also extracting DNA from the victim's hair.

"So I heard Sid hired a new ME." Lindsay said, "Did you meet her?"

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"Peyton Driscoll, right?"

"Yes."

"She's good. I heard she has been praised a lot for her work in London." Lindsay said, "She helped the London police find a serial killer that had murdered 15 young men once, and all because she discovered one tiny little thing."

"What was it?"

"A needle hole. It was behind the victim' ears and around it, was enough trace to find some sort of drug that had killed the victim's within in minutes. Can't remember the name of the drug used though." Lindsay said, "The murderer had tortured his victims for three days and then killed them."

"Well, that sounds good. It means she's not likely to miss something then. Maybe even go the extra mile to solve a crime." Mac said impressed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her." Lindsay smiled.

Mac chuckled low. Apparently Peyton had a bit of a fan in Lindsay. He, however, could still not get rid of the feeling that not all was as it seemed with Doctor Driscoll.

**-I-**

Horatio looked down at the lab under his office; it was the trace lab. Ryan and Eric were working together, and both stopped when Natalia Boa Vista entered the lab and walked towards Horatio's office. Natalia was becoming popular, but it wasn't uncommon for the new person to be. Especially not if they were as charming and social as Natalia, not to mention she was beautiful.

She knocked on his door and Horatio told her to come in. He sat down in his chair, while Natalia entered and sat down on his guest chair across his desk. She looked nervous. She and Horatio had only met a few times before the lab had been rebuilt.

"How are you doing Miss Boa Vista?" He asked.

"Fine, sir."

"Please, call me Horatio." Horatio smiled, "Everyone treating you well?"

"Oh yes, I've already made good friends." Natalia said, "I just had lunch with Calleigh."

"Good. I just want to make sure that you're being welcomed properly." Horatio said, "So, did you find any ties to any old cases on the Mala Noche shooting today?"

He had asked Natalia to look into it earlier. She shook her head sadly.

"No, nothing."

"Well, there wasn't much DNA to go on either." Horatio said, "But worth a shot."

While he thanked Natalia for her help and she left his office, he noticed a familiar person climbing the stairs to his office. One person he never liked meeting. Horatio rarely disliked people, especially not those he worked with, but Rick Stetler and he had a history and not a good one. Rick loved to annoy him and Horatio quite loved to annoy Rick back.

"Horatio, got a minute?" Rick asked from the doorway.

"Sure." _As if I have a choice_, He thought.

Rick entered, but remained standing.

"How's the case going?" He asked.

"Good. We know it's the Mala Noche, but like with most crime committed by them, it's hard to the find the bad guy." Horatio said and grabbed a file from his stack of paperwork.

He didn't like paperwork, but he wanted to give Rick the impression that he was busy. Which he was too. If it wasn't busy with paperwork, Horatio would be busy with processing evidence.

"I went to New York a few weeks ago." Rick said.

"Oh yeah? ... Good for you."

"I asked around about you." Rick said.

Horatio looked up at him and Rick smirked. Ever since Horatio got his promotion to Lieutenant, Rick had started becoming an enemy rather than respected colleague. They had never been friends though, but now it was worse.

"Did you? Find anything interesting?" Horatio asked.

"Well not really. It's hard to find information about you and people who might have known you, aren't really willing to share info." Rick said.

"Where are you going with this Rick?" Horatio asked.

"Is it a crime to find out a little background on the head of the crime lab?" Rick smirked.

"Get out Rick." Horatio growled.

Rick walked to the door, still with his proud smirk.

"I will find out everything about you Caine, sooner or later." He said and left.

Horatio sighed and growled. Sometimes he could just strangle that man. He was sure no one in the lab would mind if he did either. No one really liked Rick. If the rumors were true, not ever the others at IAB liked him. Horatio just hoped Rick never got the information he was seeking.

Rick was always looking for way to take Horatio down. He hated the fact that Horatio had lots of friends and contacts with the higher ups in the departments and the government. Although, he also had enemies. Horatio rubbed his eyes and sighed. He felt like he should talk to someone. Suddenly he remembered that Mac had told him to call. And although he was sure the New York CSI would gladly listen to Horatio whine about Rick and the Mala Noche, he also knew that Mac wanted their conversations to eventually lead to a different subject. One that Horatio wasn't sure he could or wanted to ever talk about.

**-I-**

Mac was the last one in the lab. He was in his office working on some paperwork from the case. They had finally found their murderer after three days. Unfortunately the killer refused to reveal his victim's name; Mac wasn't even sure the killer knew her name. Jane Doe remained nameless and all they knew was that she had suffered before dying; she had been young and working as a prostitute. Probably a runaway. Her picture had been on the news, but so far no one had called and said they knew her.

"I thought I was the last one here."

Mac looked up from his case file to see Peyton in the doorway.

"So did I." He said.

Peyton took the liberty to enter the office, but she didn't sit down. She handed Mac her final report on the victim.

"Sorry, it's a bit late." She said, "I had four other victims coming in, but Sid was determined that I write the final report."

"It's perfect timing, I'm finishing off the case report to the Chief." Mac said.

Peyton smiled and turned to leave, she stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"I want to thank you for the warm welcome I've received from you and your team." Peyton smiled, "CSI Monroe was especially nice."

"Yeah, she had read about you before." Mac said, "I was impressed to hear about some of your work in London."

"Thank you. I've read a bit on you too." Peyton smiled.

"Only good I hope."

"Oh, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong about you or your work." Peyton said and then looked shocked, as if she hadn't intended to let that slip, "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow then, good night."

"Good night." Mac said and frowned.

Mac trusted his gut feeling and it told him to keep an extra eye on Peyton Driscoll.

_**Please review!**_

*** Editor's Note: well, here is the next chapter...hope you all enjoy this one, as much as you seem to have liked ALL the others...i was NEVER a fan of Peyton...i just didn't like, how she seemed to think she could make DO whatever she wanted...i was pleased, when she left...be sure to REVIEW. thanks, Alisa123 ***


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Four months had passed since Mac had been in Miami. Horatio had hesitated to call him. He knew Mac was right and that he needed to do some soul searching. But after hiding what lurked deep inside him; hiding who he really was for so many years it was hard to admit it to himself. He had tried to talk to Frank, but every time he was about to bring up the subject of himself and his sexual orientation, he stopped before the words could leave his mouth. Frank didn't know what he was... he knew his Texan friend suspected it, but he didn't _know_ yet. He couldn't be sure. What if Frank rejected him if Horatio told him the truth? What if his team found out and rejected him too?

The risk of losing those he loved; those he considered family made him keep his deepest secret closer to his heart. He knew there was really only one person he could admit it to. But even admitting who he was, didn't mean he could suddenly get into a relationship with Mac. Confessing to himself and accepting himself was one step on the way to being more at ease with his soul. He had started to realize after four months, that he would need Mac's help to overcome his past.

So one evening he decided to give the New York CSI a call. He was nervous, his hands sweating and shaking, as he held the phone to his ear. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest; he had never been this nervous before. It seemed like Mac wasn't going to answer and although Horatio had prepared himself for it, he was disappointed to hear only the ring tune in the phone. No answer.

What could he expect after four months of silence? Mac had told him to call him, but still...

Horatio sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear when...

"_Taylor_."

"Uh, hi." Horatio said, stunned that Mac had answered, "It's Horatio."

To his surprise and immediate relief, Mac didn't sound angry at suddenly getting a call from the redhead.

"_Ah, Horatio! I knew you'd call eventually_." Mac said and caused Horatio to smile.

"Yes, well... sorry it took so long." Horatio said, ashamed.

"_Don't be. I didn't expect it to go fast. It takes time to realize and confess who you really are to yourself_." Mac said, knowing the redhead wouldn't have called him if he hadn't accepted himself now.

"You sound as though you speak from experience."

"_Yes, I had to hide who I was when I was in the__Marines_." Mac sighed, "_It was tough. And I had to hide from my parents too. I knew my mother wouldn't think badly of me for being bisexual, but my dad... well, I guess you could say he was old-school_."

Horatio cringed at the mention of a stern father. His own father had been far from loving and caring and was essentially the root of all Horatio's problems. But he wasn't yet prepared to share that with Mac. Although, Mac had probably already guessed it by now; he was a good CSI.

"_Eventually when I became a CSI and met Stella, she made me realize that I shouldn't hide who I was. Instead I should be proud_." Mac said, "_Now, I don't go around telling everyone about my sexual orientation, but if someone asks me I tell them the truth_."

"That's strong of you." Horatio said, admiring Mac's strength and how safe he felt with himself.

Horatio thought of himself as a coward in comparison to the New York CSI.

"_Thank you. Believe me when I say__,__that I know how difficult it is for you_." Mac said, "_And coming clean to yourself is just one step of the way_."

"I-I, I uh ... I haven't come clean to you yet." Horatio stammered.

"_But you have to yourself?_"

"Yes." He said silently.

"_That's good enough_." Mac smiled and then after a moment of silence he said, "_Want to tell me?_"

"I'm... gay." Horatio said quietly.

For the first time since he had told himself that, he didn't have a flashback of his father beating him bloody or hear his father's words in his head, telling him how disgusting Horatio was. For the first time, he could say it to himself and to someone else and feel nothing but peace.

"_That's a good start. Does anyone else know?_" Mac asked.

"I think Frank Tripp does, and maybe Alexx Woods. But no one else."

"_Good. Let's keep it that way_." Mac said and then laughed, "_I feel like a preacher_."

"Well, I need some guidance with this. You've been through this whole hiding and coming out of the closet thing."

"_Yeah_. " Mac smiled, "_Look, uh... I'm prepared to help you with this. With your fears, but you need to trust me for me to be able to do it_."

It took a few minutes but eventually Horatio said a quiet, "I trust you."

"_Good_." Mac grinned.

The two men talked some more about work and their teams. Mac told Horatio about the new medical examiner named Peyton Driscoll. Horatio told him about Eric and Ryan's fights and how he had tried to fix it, but now he feared something else was making Eric less focused at work. He sensed Eric was doing something wrong in his private life, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to help him. Mac told him about Flack getting injured in an explosion, but surviving.

"_I think he has a romance with one of __our__ detectives Jessica Angel_." Mac chuckled.

"That's good for him." Horatio grinned.

He told Mac how he worried that Calleigh might never get back to ballistics after John Hagen had shot himself in her lab. Mac reassured him that someone like Calleigh always found their way back.

When they after an hour said goodbye, Horatio felt at ease with having a friend like Mac. However, there was also a nagging feeling of fear of what to come inside him. He hoped his heart wouldn't be broken and that it did end, his transition into being his true self would be for the best and not turn out to be a bad choice.

**-I-**

**A few weeks later**

Horatio rubbed his temples as he thought of the situation his friend had put himself in. Eric Delko had been caught buying marijuana for his sister. If Marisol Delko hadn't come to the lab to tell Horatio and IAB what was really going on, Eric could have lost his job. It turned out that Marisol had cancer and Eric had wanted to help his sister with her pains by buying marijuana. Horatio admired Eric's caring nature towards his family, but he had put himself in a bad situation. Now he would have IAB watching him very closely. He hadn't been charged in the end, which was good.

Horatio wished the younger man had come to him with his problems. Horatio could have made sure Eric hadn't been caught. Or at least been there faster to help him, when he did get caught. At least Horatio and the team could help him now.

These last few months had been tough on the team, at last it seemed like things were getting easier. Calleigh was finally back in ballistics. Ryan had been shot with a nail gun, which had finally brought an end to his and Eric's constant bickering. The two young men were finally starting to tolerate each other and actually forming a friendship. It seemed like they had realized, that they could become good friends.

Horatio was feeling better as time went by. He had caught his long-time nemesis Walter Resden, which had been a huge relief. While he was contemplating the team's situation and his own life, he felt someone sneak up on him. He was sitting on a bench in the park, looking out over a big pond.

"Do you always sit here alone?" A female voice said.

Horatio smiled, knowing to whom that voice belonged.

"Yes."

"Should I go?"

"No, having company is never a problem for me."

The woman sat down next to him and smiled. By looking at her you couldn't tell she was sick, but according to Eric she was very sick. It wasn't certain that the chemo would work, and so he and his family worried every day for her life.

"I want to thank you for helping my brother today." Marisol said, "It means a lot to him... and to me."

"You're welcome." Horatio smiled, "I just wished he would have come to me sooner."

"I told him to, but you know Eric; always trying to make sure no else ends up in trouble because of him." Marisol said, a trait she had heard he had picked up from Horatio.

"Yes, that's an admirable trait, but not always good for yourself." Horatio smiled.

"Can I buy you dinner?"

"What for?"

"To thank you properly."

"I uh, I don't think that is such a good idea." Horatio said.

"Because I was involved in your case?" Marisol asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it's only dinner. Just to thank you and give you a proper meal, because you look like you might need it." Marisol smiled.

Horatio nodded. They decided to meet the next day at eight. Horatio didn't know it yet, but Marisol would become one of his best friends in a short time. She would help him with his soul searching and with coming closer to Mac. Marisol would manage to open Horatio's soul in a way no woman had ever done before.

**-I-**

Mac looked at the body in the morgue. Trying to ignore the way Peyton was looking at him or "accidentally" touching him every so often. He kind of liked her as a colleague, but over the last few weeks she had become almost unbearable. Not only had it taken a long time for Mac to move on after his wife Claire's death, but the only person on his mind right now was a certain redhead in Miami. He couldn't even pretend to be interested in Peyton in the way she was interested in him. To him, she was just a colleague. He only hoped she would understand that soon, or he'd have a problem on his hands.

"She died of blunt force trauma to the head." Peyton said, "I put time of death fourteen hours ago."

"Nine hours before she was found." Mac said.

"She was beaten multiple times and the killer even tried to strangle her." Peyton said, "But one final blow with something very heavy, is what finally killed her."

"Someone really wanted Miss Walters dead." Mac said, "Thank you Peyton."

The medical examiner beamed as Mac left. Once he was out of the morgue and back in the lab he bumped into Danny, making the young man drop the files he was holding.

"Whoa, hi there boss." Danny said and picked up his files.

"Sorry Danny." Mac said, "I was too occupied to pay attention."

"Thinking of Peyton?" Danny smirked.

Mac rolled his eyes. It was apparent to everyone that the new girl had a crush, a big crush, on their boss. Mac didn't like it. Especially since he had showed her no signs of feeling the same way as her. He was becoming annoying with her constant flirting.

"Don't even start." Mac growled.

He opened the door to his office and Danny followed him inside.

"I know what is on your mind; Horatio Caine." Danny teased, "He call yet?"

"Yes, weeks ago and we've talked regularly since then."

"And?"

"And that is all you need to know." Mac said, "What is it with you guys? First Lindsay asked me if I had someone special on my mind this morning, then Sheldon asked if Horatio was coming to New York and now you."

"Sorry Mac, it's just that we all know how you feel about him and it's great that he's finally opening up to you." Danny said.

Mac hadn't told anyone in his team about his and Horatio's conversations. They had noticed themselves Mac's good mood and the few hints here and there that Horatio was talking to him.

"Well, I keep my private life to myself." Mac said, "Got anything on the case?"

Danny told Mac about his findings; the victim had been a hated secretary and had lots of enemies. Danny had heard several threatening messages on her answering machine and her colleagues were not afraid to tell her what they thought of her on the web either.

"The thing is; it doesn't match with the way her friends described her." Danny said, "Or even how she lived. She had photos of loved ones all over the walls, she sent Christmas and birthday cards to her whole family and close friends every year."

"Stella said her former co-workers from her old job, said she was quiet and never caused any trouble." Mac said.

"So why does it seem like the people at her job thinks she was a, for lack of a better word, bitch?" Danny asked, "I think something happened at her previous job that made her quit, and she decided not to let it happen again at her new job, so she created this alter ego."

"Instead she made more enemies than friends. " Mac said, "But it could all have been to keep people away and to be safe."

"I need to do some more digging around." Danny sighed.

"Do that and keep me posted."

Just after Danny had left his office Mac's phone rang. He smiled as he saw that the caller ID showed it was Horatio calling him.

"Taylor." Mac answered, "Are you serious?... I'll fly down as soon as I can."

Mac hung up the phone and growled. Henry Darius had escaped and killed four teenagers. It was time to fly to Miami again.

_**Please review!**_

**For those that love Peyton I'm sorry to put her up as the bad girl in this story, but someone needs to be bad and I chose Peyton. Also, the New York victim's situation with work/friends in this chapter was taken from the CSI Miami episode "Getting Axed".**

**Editor's Note: I second the "review" thing...it makes us want to update, that much faster...have a good week, everyone. Alisa123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Horatio's heart was pounding in his chest as he met Mac in the lab. They shook hands and he could tell that Mac was just as nervous, or rather excited, about seeing him too. They smiled at each other and then Horatio went straight to business. No matter how much he wanted to spend more time alone with Mac to learn everything about him, he couldn't. They had victims that needed justice right now and took priority.

"How have you been?" Mac asked, once business talk had ended and he and Horatio were alone in the hummer on their way to their next destination; a horse ranch.

They had learned that Darius was there looking for a member of the Endecott family. They couldn't figure out why, but it was important that they got to the ranch before Darius did.

"I've been good." Horatio said and smiled shyly.

Mac was about to say something, when Horatio made a sharp turn and instead he had to hold on to the door handle, so he didn't end up getting tossed over to the driver's seat. When the car was straight Mac looked at Horatio.

"You have a problem with my driving?" Horatio asked innocently; teasing Mac for the first time.

"Just the way you turn." Mac said; his eyes twinkling, letting Horatio know he was teasing back.

"A little different from New York driving is it?"

"Yes, but there's-"

Mac could say no more as Horatio got on a bumpy road and the car started jumping. Mac, whom had told Horatio he had no use of a seatbelt had a hard time staying on his seat. Of course, Mac knew very well that seatbelts were important, but he felt he should be able to quickly exit the hummer in case he had to chase Darius; the thought of impressing Horatio like that made him feel like a teenager and he now understood how silly it seemed.

"This road is a bit bumpy." Horatio said.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"I told you to put on your seatbelt when we left the lab." Horatio smirked.

"You didn't say anything about making sharp turns or going on bumpy roads." Mac said, just as the hummer came to a stop.

The two men exited quickly and walked towards the stable.

"No, but I did say that there would a part with bad road condition." Horatio said.

Mac grumbled something and then smiled kindly, as the owner of the stable met with them. Then they saw a horse running further ahead; a horse with no rider on it...

**-I-**

It was a good thing that Horatio's team was also busy and too focused on finding Henry Darius, to notice the tension between Mac and Horatio. They were at the horse ranch, looking for the oldest Endecott girl and talking to the injured security guard. Horatio could feel Mac standing close to him by warmth radiating off his body. Horatio was a bit shocked about himself; he usually didn't tease anyone like he had with Mac in the car. Not even his friend Jamie.

"Darius is up to something." Mac said.

"It has something to do with the woman at the airport I'm sure." Horatio said; remembering the woman he and Mac had talked to earlier.

Mac smiled and Horatio blushed. From afar Frank watched and grinned. He knew they had something going on. At least Mac was taking is easy like Frank had asked him too. If the team had been watching, they would have seen how closely the two men were standing, how their eyes were filled with curiosity about each other and pure lust. To everyone else, it would probably seem like Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine simply had a good friendly relationship. But Frank knew better than that.

When Mac went to the lab to process some evidence with Eric, Frank approached Horatio before he could leave to find the security guard's car.

"So." He said, with a slightly raised brow.

"So?" Horatio asked.

"So you and Taylor are getting on good." Frank smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Horatio growled and walked away.

Frank knew that Horatio had yet to admit anything to him. He also knew that his suspicion about the redhead being gay was true. All that was left was for Horatio to tell him so as well and to trust him. Frank would guard his friend's secret with his life and make sure no one hurt him.

**-I-**

Later, when it had become clear that Henry Darius had gone to New York, Horatio went to his house to pack one overnight bag. Mac was arranging for them to fly to New York with the quickest flight they could catch. Then they came back to the lab to tell the team what was going on. They asked Frank for a ride to the airport. When Mac went to the men's room, Frank finally caught a moment alone with Horatio in his office.

"Horatio, I know you don't really trust anyone." Frank said, "You keep everything about yourself a secret, so that you can't get hurt."

"Frank-"

"Let me finish; I know you and Mac are close. I can see what's going on and all I'm saying is... I'm happy for you and I will help you keep this from everyone." Frank said, "My lips are sealed. Also, you don't have to hide from me. You're my best friend and I accept you for who you are."

For a moment it seemed like Horatio wasn't going to respond, but then a very silent "Thank you" came.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." Frank smiled.

"I'm very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Aw, no lovey-dovey things please." Frank said, but Horatio could see that he was pleased to hear it, "I'll start crying."

"You cry? If that day ever comes it'll be something to write in the history books." Horatio smirked.

"Ain't gonna happen." Frank said sternly and then grinned.

Mac came back and Frank drove the two men to the airport. They managed to border without having to stand in the line for the security check, thanks to Horatio and Mac being police officers. As they sat down in the plane, Horatio looked over to Mac and noticed that he seemed a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm uh, just not a fan of flying when I hadn't had lunch." Mac said.

"You should have said something, we could have eaten first."

"Nah, Henry Darius is more important than food." Mac said, "Besides, I can distract myself with talking to you."

"I will do my best to help you then." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

What a day it had been. Henry Darius was behind bars again, but not before killing four more kids in New York. It was almost midnight and Mac and Horatio should be sleeping, but instead they sat on Mac's balcony thinking of all the people Darius had killed. All the families whom had lost someone they loved.

"At least he'll never again have the chance to get out." Horatio said.

The two men hadn't said much since getting to Mac's apartment.

"Yeah. If it was up to me, that man would spend the rest of his life in isolation." Mac growled.

Horatio nodded in agreement. They drank some beer. After an hour they finally went to bed. Mac went to his bedroom and Horatio to the guest room. Within in minutes they were both asleep.

The next morning Mac woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his. His eyes shot open and he stared at the familiar face just inches away from his own. Horatio had gone to sleep in his own bed in the guest room, so at some point during the night he had decided to join Mac in his bed instead. Mac smiled and ran his fingers through the red hair; it was just as soft as he had imagined. He lay there thinking what it was that had made Horatio so afraid in life. What had made him hide who he was to himself and others? Why was he so ashamed to admit that he was gay?

Suddenly Horatio sat up and breathed hard.

"Oh god, did we do something?" He asked.

"No." Mac said confused.

"Honest?"

"Yes, what would we have done?"

"Had sex, I don't know. Anything!" Horatio exclaimed, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's no big deal. At some point during the night, you must have felt lonely and decided to join me." Mac smiled, "I don't mind... far from it actually."

Horatio lied down again and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that last time I snuck into someone's bed while pretty much being asleep I ended up making out with him." Horatio said, "It was... _is__..._ a friend, but we haven't... we never really got to the point of doing anything... sexual."

"Who is it?" Mac asked.

"Jamie." Horatio said, "I rescued him from getting beaten to death by a group of young men two years ago."

"And you became friends?"

"Yes, but... well Jamie's gay and he kind of...uh, he's been wanting to teach me. Make me open up."

"And you freak out when you get physical?"

Horatio blushed and nodded. He told Mac about how he and Jamie always managed to make out, but when it came to the point of losing the clothes Horatio would freak out. Ashamed of his body's reaction. Jamie understood and hoped that someday Horatio would be honest with himself, and admit that he was gay.

"He'll be so happy when he hears about you." Horatio said, "He's always nagging me to get close to someone."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He is. He's more of a friend, than anything else. I uh... we're not dating." Horatio said, "He just wants to help me overcome my fears. Mostly he's a good listener, when I need someone to talk to."

Horatio also told Mac abut Artie and his Adult Playground. That had Mac laughing until his stomach hurt. He couldn't imagine someone like Horatio to be friends with someone like Artie. Mac wasn't jealous of Horatio's relationship with Jamie. He could tell that he and the younger man were just friends.

"Tell me about your mom." Horatio said.

"My mom? Oh wow, she was remarkable woman. I loved her dearly." Mac said, "And my dad. While dad was stern and disciplined, mom was always happy, always understanding."

"Your dad was a nice man?"

"Yes, very. He and mom just had different ways of trying to teach me the ways of life." Mac said, "Dad was ex-military, so I guess the discipline came from there. He uh... he was a good role model."

"My mom was sweet as candy. Never got angry at me." Horatio said quietly, "She never raised her voice. She had a way of teaching you right and wrong without being forceful or not letting you make up your own mind."

"I'm guessing your relationship with your father wasn't very good." Mac said.

Mac could sense that Horatio hadn't had such a good relationship with his father. He had already understood that old man Caine was not a good person. It was in the way Horatio acted sometimes; how he always held people at arm's length, how he acted like everything was fine no matter what was going on. His habit of not keeping eye contact for too long except with suspects; as if he was protecting himself from a psychological threat. Mac had seen all those signs in child abuse cases.

Suspects or criminals in a crime didn't scare Horatio, even if they could hurt him physically. However, people like Mac and Frank, and he guessed also like Alexx Woods, were a threat to Horatio psychologically. They were the ones trying to uncover what was beneath his skin. What he was hiding in his heart and that's why Horatio tried to keep them away. And all of it reminded Mac of the many child abuse victims he had met, so it came as no surprise when Horatio confirmed that his father had been anything but gentle.

"He beat me... every day." Horatio said quietly, "I'll tell you why... I'm scared to be close to a man..."

"Take your time." Mac said and a few minutes passed before Horatio started speaking.

"Once when I was 16, I met a guy in school. He was new and my first friend. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, but he chose to be with me; the school's loser." Horatio said, "His name was Gabriel; I called him Gabe. He was always smiling, always making jokes and was brutally honest. He helped me build up some confidence in myself."

"He was in love with you." Mac said.

"Yes. And pretty soon I fell in love with him too. I had noticed how I was never turned on by the thought of a naked girl, but guys... that interested me. So one day after gym class he stayed to clean up and in the showers we... he saw my reaction to seeing him naked and I saw his. We were young, but he had a little previous experience with guys. So we started a secret relationship."

"He sounds like a remarkable young man." Mac smiled.

"He _was_. He showed me what courage was, tried to get me strong enough to stand up against my dad. When we had known each other for eight months, we hung out in my room. We were supposed to be home alone, but my dad had sensed that we were up to something so he came home early."

"Oh, Horatio." Mac whispered, sensing where the story was going.

"He caught us naked in the bed; kissing." Horatio whispered and his was beginning to struggle with the story, "He started yelling at us, telling us how disgusting we were. Gabe tried to fight him and ended up getting punched and tossed against the window. He cut himself pretty bad... dad punched and kicked him. Then turned to me."

Mac grabbed Horatio's hand, seeing how difficult it was getting for the redhead to tell the story.

"He beat me until I was unconscious, and then called an ambulance for both of us. At the hospital, he said that Gabe and I had fought each other. No one doubted him; he was the fire marshal after all."

"And you and Gabe had to play along?" Mac asked.

"No, just me. Gabe got internal bleedings in his brain from the beating and died after two days. His parents blamed me." Horatio said sadly, "Once my injuries healed I started getting beatings for being gay as well. Dad told me how wrong it was, how disgusting I was. After a while I started to believe him. I knew he was right. I forced myself to think of girls."

"Did the truth ever come out?" Mac asked.

"Yes. When dad killed mom and I killed him... in self defence; the truth got out." Horatio said, "Not about mine and Gabe's relationship. I said that dad had killed him because he saw Gabe as a threat. I never told anyone we were lovers."

"At least you were exonerated." Mac said.

"Yeah... after that I panicked whenever I got intimate with a man. I had girlfriends, but they pretty soon figured out that something was different about me. I just saw it as confirmation that I was bad... that I wasn't normal." Horatio said.

"You are prefect the way you are. Don't let your dad make you miserable." Mac said.

Horatio nodded. He told Mac how he had come home when he was 18 and found his father stabbing his mother in the kitchen. They fought and Horatio ended up grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbing his father's leg. His father then fell and hit his head on the edge of the kitchen table; dying instantly.

"I uh... I still panic when I think about being intimate with you... I uh, I'm sorry for that." Horatio whispered.

"Horatio, just because you have admitted to me that you're gay doesn't mean we will be intimate right away." Mac smiled, "These things take time and I will be patient with you."

"Why? If you walk away now you don't risk getting your heart broken or getting killed because you're with me."

Mac hugged Horatio. He realized that the redhead's soul was more damaged than he had imagined; it only made him love him more.

"I won't leave. I promise to help you through this. I will stand by your side." Mac smiled.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled timidly.

Mac grinned. He knew that although Horatio had opened up to him now, there would be some setbacks, before the redhead would be happy. Mac was prepared for all the ups and downs of the relationship.

**-I-**

It was their fifth dinner so far. Marisol had once again cooked for Horatio (he had cooked for her too on their earlier dinners). Many people thought they were lovers, but they weren't. Marisol could read Horatio like an open book and was a very good friend.

"So, how was New York?" She asked, as she put the food on plates and gave Horatio one before sitting down with her own plate.

"Good. We caught the killer."

"Yeah, I saw it on the news." Marisol smiled, "But I'm more interested in the other thing."

"What thing?"

"Mac Taylor."

Horatio choked on his water and blushed. Marisol had never once tried to flirt with him and there was very good reason for it; she knew right away that Horatio's heart belonged to someone else.

"Shocked?" She giggled.

"How do you know that Mac and I have something going on?"

"Oh come on, I saw a clip of you guys on the news when the camera crew filmed the crime scenes. I saw the way you looked at him." Marisol said, "I won't tell anyone."

"It's not enough proof of your theory."

"Okay, how about this; you mumbled his name when you took a nap on my couch." Marisol grinned.

Horatio blushed crimson. He had promised Marisol to help her while she was sick with her cancer. He had already accompanied her to one of her chemo sessions. It's why Eric and the team thought that they were dating. They couldn't be more wrong.

The more Marisol and Horatio got to know each other the more it seemed like their relationship was going towards more of a sibling-relationship. Marisol was like the sister Horatio had never had.

"You know, I can see that you're a broken soul." Marisol said, "You've suffered a lot of heartache in your life."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Horatio said defensively.

Marisol smiled, recognizing that Horatio was trying to defend himself from her digging into his heart and soul. She, like Mac, saw immediately that Horatio had suffered a lot in his life.

"Look, I'm not here to dig out any secrets. Just trust me as a friend." Marisol said, "I think you will find that sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who doesn't work with you."

"I have two friends already that I don't work with." Horatio said.

"But would they be as patient with you as I am or as Mac is? Would they understand and accept everything about you?" Marisol asked.

Horatio thought about it. He was sure Jamie would understand and not mind listening, but Jamie was also young and in some ways he and Horatio were on two different levels in life. Artie... well, he wasn't one for always being so patient.

"What if I don't want to talk?" Horatio asked.

"You don't have to. Just know that you can if you want or need it." Marisol smiled.

Horatio smiled and continued eating. He and Marisol were quickly becoming close friends.

**-I-**

In New York Mac was once again caught with the non-stop flirting medical examiner Peyton. As she tried to charm him while talking about a murder victim, Mac kept thinking of all the evidence they had. Paying no attention to Peyton at all. When he turned to leave Peyton called his name.

"Do you wanna go out some time?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can get the team together and do something." Mac said; knowing it was not what Peyton meant.

He hoped she would get the hint in what he was saying, but if she had she didn't show it.

"No, I mean like a date. Just you and me." Peyton smiled.

Mac sighed and knew he had to be clear with her.

"Peyton, I'm uh... I can't do that." Mac said and saw her smile falter, "I'm already seeing someone."

"Oh, oh... okay." Peyton smiled, "No worries."

She quickly turned around and didn't show her anger to Mac. Mac left the morgue and Peyton watched him leave. She was not about to give up that easily. Mac Taylor was hers!

_**Please review!**_

**Editor's Note: This would have been up a day sooner, but I was really tired the night I got this...and didn't want to mess it up, so that's why it's late...sorry...I always "loved" Marisol and Horatio together...was sad, when she was killed...here, I'm pleased they are friends...bring on the reviews. Alisa123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks very, very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

_**One month later**_

**Breakroom:**

"So who do you think it is?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Who do you think the girl is that H is dating?" Ryan asked.

For the last month, this had been the most talked about topic in the entire lab. Everyone had someone in mind and their own theory, of how their boss and his secret lady had met. Cooper had even suggested it might be Erica Sykes, claiming that she and the Lieutenant were polar opposites and that opposites attract.

"I think it's your sister." Calleigh said.

Eric choked on his coffee and looked disbelievengly at her. Marisol and H? Well, maybe. He knew his sister and the redhead had seen a lot of each other lately. He also knew Horatio had accompanied her to several of her chemo sessions. But if it was because of love he wasn't sure; Marisol claimed it wasn't because of love. She said they had quickly become friends, and Horatio was the only one suggesting that she should do the things she had always wanted despite being sick. Unlike her friends and family whom seemed to be filled with negative energy by constantly nagging her to just rest and get better; the lieutenant tried to make her feel happy and alive rather than depressed and sad about being sick.

"Nah... Mari says they're not." Eric said.

"And you believe her?" Ryan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because she might be afraid to tell you the truth, about her dating the boss." Ryan said, "I thought you knew _exactly_ what girls were like?" He teased.

Eric considered himself to be very good at knowing how and what women were thinking, and pointing out that Ryan was not very good at that.

"Women." Calleigh said, "We are _women_."

"Sorry." Ryan said, "Anyway, I think the boss is dating someone in the lab. Maybe Valera."

"Valera?" Eric and Calleigh chorused.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked.

"You think he's dating Valera? No offense to Valera or H, but they would be so wrong for each other." Eric said.

"Come to think of it, not really. They both like science, have the same type of humor and get along really well with each other, I mean _really_ well." Ryan said.

"Okay, so your theory is that Valera and Horatio have fallen in love with each other?" Calleigh asked and Ryan nodded, "My money is on Marisol."

"How about you Eric?" Calleigh asked.

Eric thougth for a moment. He wanted to go with the Marisol- theory, but then again... there was the possibility that Horatio was dating one of the new homicide detectives as well. Or...

"Stella Bonasera." He said, "H went up to New York to chase after Henry Darius and he and Stella has a great connection with each other."

"Isn't that kind of far fetched?" Ryan asked.

"And the theory of Horatio dating Valera isn't?" Eric countered.

"Good point." Ryan said.

Eric didn't really believe the in the Stella-theory, but he didn't want to go the same way as Calleigh. Besides, Horatio's new good mood had started after the Henry Darius case. Ergo, The lieutenant had met someone in New York and fallen in love. One thing everyone in the lab agreed on, was that their boss was much happier than before and they hoped that it would last. Their leader had been through much heartbreak over the years and he deserved someone who loved him.

Outside the break room Alexx had been listening. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when she had, yet again, heard the subject of Horatio's love life come up, she thought it was a good opportunity to see if anyone would even mention Horatio possibly dating a guy and if so, what their reaction to it would be. She laughed silently at how wrong the team was. If they had paid any attention when Mac had been in Miami, they would have noticed the way the New York CSI and Horatio had looked at each other, and had silently been communicating.

Alexx and Frank were the only ones in Miami who knew that Horatio was dating Mac. Since they had caught Henry Darius their dating had only been via phone. Frank and Alexx had seen the impact it had on Horatio. It was clear that he put his heart in Mac's hands and if he ever broke it, the tough ex-marine would have to deal with Alexx and her tools down in the morgue.

She entered the break room, had a quick chat with the team and then grabbed a coffee cup and headed to Horatio's office. The man had been working non-stop with a triple murder for three days. Only sleeping a few hours every night. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Alexx, good morning." Horatio smiled.

"Good morning sugar".

Alexx could see how tired he looked.

"How many hours of sleep did you get tonight?" She asked.

"Four."

"Horatio, you have to take a break or you're going to make yourself sick."

"I know. It's just this case. We're close to a break. In fact all we need is a suspect to match to the evidence." Horatio said, "I have a feeling, that if we just look harder we'll find one."

"Well, today is Friday and I want you to relax this weekend." Alexx said, with a tone that made it clear she wasn't taking "no" for answer.

Horatio smiled and nodded. Alexx was a real mother-hen, especially with him. He was her "oldest" boy and her most special one, she used to say. He knew he could come to her with anything. It was why Horatio trusted her and Frank to keep his relationship with Mac a secret. He knew they would guard it with everything they had if necessary.

"So talk to Mac lately?" Alexx asked.

Horatio smiled at the mention of his name. The last time he had felt like this for someone it had been with Gabriel. He had realized it a few weeks before his father had killed him. He wasn't ready to admit that he was in love with the brunette yet, but he was damn close to it.

"No, he has a triple murder to solve as well." Horatio said, "I'll call him tonight."

"Good. Jamie keeps calling me for details about the two of you." Alexx said.

Horatio laughed. It was just a few weeks ago that the team had met Jamie. He had been the witness of an attack on a girl. He had intervened and ended up with a broken wrist and stitches in his face. Alexx and Jamie had instantly hit it off. Alexx, taking Jamie under her wing, like she did with everyone she felt needed it. Although, the two of them were far from close friends, it turned out that when Jamie couldn't get Horatio to tell him about Mac, he called Alexx.

"And what did you tell him?" Horatio asked.

"That I know as little as he does, which is true." Alexx smiled, "Don't worry honey, I don't demand that you tell me anythig. Just make sure you tell me if you're hurting."

"I will."

The team had of course been curious to know how their Lieutenant knew a young gay-guy. Surprisingly there had not been any gossip about Horatio possibly being gay. Probably since everyone were too focused on finding out who his mystery lover was.

"Well, I got a body to tend to." Alexx said, "You take care now Horatio and remember to go home and relax when the shift is over. Maybe even go home early."

"I promise." Horatio smiled, although he had no intentions on going home early.

**-I-**

Ryan and Eric were sweating and panting, as they dug up bodies in the sand. It was a hot day and just to tease them Frank sat on chair with a bottle of water. They had finally caught their triple murderer, only to find out that he had killed more people. Eric and Ryan, as the two young and strong men that they were, had been given the job of digging up the other bodies in the killer's backyard.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to help out." Ryan said to Frank.

"Actually it would. I could get a heart attack climbing down into the hole." Frank smirked, "And why are you two complaining?... You have all the female officers eyeing you."

Eric and Ryan looked around and saw no female officers looking at them. They scowled and glared at Frank.

"You fell for it." Frank chuckled, "It would have made you work faster if it had been true, right?"

"No." Ryan said and then mumbled, "A little maybe."

"So, who do you think H's mystery woman is?" Eric asked.

Frank tensed at the question, but the boys didn't notice. He shrugged.

"Oh come on Frank. You must have a woman in mind." Eric pressed on.

"Marisol." He shrugged.

"Yeah, more and more people seem to think it's her." Eric sighed.

"That bothers you?" Ryan asked.

"No, it's just... well, I want her to concentrate on getting better. She says she's tired of everyone nagging her to do just that. Says Horatio doesn't do that, he just wants her to do as she wants." Eric shrugged, "It's just weird... H and Marisol..."

Frank sighed in relief. Hopefully, everyone would stick with that theory or other crazy ones they could come up. He just hoped they didn't find out the truth until Horatio wanted them to.

"There is something we can do to stop the gossip." Ryan said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Find out who it is of course." Ryan grinned, "We spy on H. Maybe steal his phone and read his texts and see who has called him the most."

"That's mean." Eric and Frank snapped.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryan said shamefully, "How about this? We follow him next time he goes on a date."

"We're not even sure who he is dating, so how are we supposed to know _when_ he goes on a date? The man won't tell us anything." Eric said.

"Okay." Ryan sighed, "Uh... we could just try to listen when he talks on the phone with someone? Or trace his calls."

"And then find out who lives at the place the calls come from." Eric said.

"Stop it!" Frank snapped, "You should respect his Privacy. If Horatio wanted you to know who he was dating, he would have told you. What you two are planning is disrespectful and very wrong. Don't you have any moral in you?"

Eric and Ryan stared at the Texan. Frank threw his water bottle down the whole and walked away. The two younger man glanced at each other and felt very ashamed. They knew Frank was right.

"We leave it alone." Eric said, "H will tell us when he's ready."

"I agree." Ryan said quietly.

Inside the killer's house Frank was cooling off. It was typical Eric and Ryan to be so curious and nosy, but they should know better. Horatio was their boss and their friend and they needed to respect his privacy. When Frank went back outside to them the subject had changed to something completely diffrent. Eric and Ryan were even a little afraid to look Frank after his outburst.

**-I-**

**Later at night**

Mac laughed as Horatio told him about his team's crazy theories of the woman he was dating. Erica Sykes was so far the most unbelieveable one. Horatio chuckled as he listened to Mac ramble on about how funny the Stella-theory was.

"Wait 'til she hears this!" Mac grinned, "She'll be so thrilled."

"You know, it's not such a bad idea for a cover." Horatio said, "If they ever get to close to finding out the truth and we're not ready to tell the truth, we could use that as a cover."

"True. Stella will agree to it." Mac said, "Who would react the worst, if they found out that we're dating?"

Horatio thought for a moment. He was pretty sure that Calleigh wouldn't mind, in fact she was a supporter of gay rights. Ryan he wasn't so sure, he didn't know him well enough yet, but he didn't strike Horatio as someone that would mind that Horatio was gay. Eric on the other hand... he had been brought up in a strict catholic home, his belief was quite strong. It wasn't easy to break away from that.

"Eric Delko." Horatio said.

"Well, if he becomes a problem I hope he will realize that his friendship with you is worth more than just giving it up because you like guys." Mac said, "Although, who has the right to tell him his beliefs are wrong?"

"No one." Horatio sighed, "But let's no talk about it. Maybe Eric will be fine with us. I just want to talk about something other than work or the gossip at the lab."

"Fair enough. How about a trip?"

"Where?"

"You have a secluded beach house right?" Mac asked.

"I have two. One in Miami where I live and one for vacations in Key West." Horatio said.

The house in Key West had been bought together with his brother Raymond, but since Raymond had passed away it belonged only to Horatio. He didn't go there much anymore, as he had no one to join him. Only after really tough cases he went there for the weekend.

"I'm thinking about the one in Key West. I've never been there." Mac said, "And you told me it was really, really secluded."

"Yeah?" Horatio asked, sensing Mac meant something special with it.

"So I'm thinking that I can come down for a few days, and we can go to Key West. Be all alone and do anything we want. Run around naked, skinny dipping, getting to know each other better."

"Mac..."

"No sex Horatio. But we have to get comfortable being nude around each other and just easy, first base exploring." Mac smiled.

"In two months?"

"Yeah, I can't get any earlier vacation time." Mac said.

"I like that idea." Horatio smiled, "I'll make sure to put in some vacation time for myself as well."

"Great. Two months from now." Mac smiled.

"I uh... I'm not very comfortable being naked though."

"Well, that's what we're going to practice being." Mac smiled, "To be honest neither am I... I uh... I've only been really comfortable being completely naked with one other person than you."

"Claire?"

"Yes." Mac sighed, "I know you're not very proud of your body and neither am I of mine. But, we can do this."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with your body."

"You haven't seen me naked yet." Mac laughed, "It's not that it looks weird, but... well, let's just say at our age I've become kind of shy."

Horatio laughed, "Me too."

"But apart of getting to know each other, we will relax and not talk about anything involving work." Mac said.

"Wow, you really need a vacation huh?" Horatio asked.

"Desperatly. And also well... I miss you."

Horatio smiled timidly and then said quietly, "I miss you too."

Mac chuckled. The two men talked some more about what was happening in their cities before hanging up. When Horatio went to bed he had no trouble falling asleep; because of exhaustion but also because of the coming vacation with Mac.

_**Please Review!**_

_*** Editor's Note: I 2nd the reviews, thanks. ...what do you think, of this one?...were eric and ryan out of line?...please let us know, but remember to be NICE. til next time, Alisa123 ***_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews and a big thank you to my editor, Alisa!**

_**Two months later**_

In all honesty Mac was not the kind of man that easily agreed to a vacation. But seeing as this particular mini-vacation was with someone he was in love with, it hadn't been difficult to leave work and New York for a few days. For four days he and Horatio would spend their time in Horatio's vacation house in Key West. It was a hot and humid day and Mac started sweating the moment he got off the airplane; it didn't take long for him to retrieve his luggage and met Horatio outside the airport. Horatio just chuckled as Mac complained about the weather. Normally, Mac enjoyed hot days, but this one was ridiculously hot and he couldn't understand how the redhead didn't seem bothered by it.

As they drove to Key West they small talked, and Mac enjoyed the breeze coming from the open window on the passenger side of the car. Horatio tried to hide how nervous he was. Mac had promised that he wouldn't try to have sex with him; however, they were going to get a bit more intimate with each other. And as much as Horatio looked forward to be all alone with Mac and even be naked with him, he was also nervous. He had never been in a sexual relationship with a man since his father beat his boyfriend to death when he was a teenager, and they had never gotten to the part of actually having sex before that. Sure, he had had many sexual dreams of men but he always woke up feeling ashamed after one.

"We're here." He said and turned off the engine of the car.

Mac had been napping in the car, and not noticed when Horatio had turned off the main road on to a bumpy dirt road and eventually stopped the car outside a beautiful little house.

"Wow. It looks great." Mac said, "No neighbors living close by, no traffic noise; just silence."

"Perfect for relaxing." Horatio said.

The two men got out of the car and carried their two bags inside. Horatio quickly opened up some windows and the patio door to let some fresh air inside. Mac looked around and almost felt like he had stepped into a movie set. The whole house looked like something from a holiday movie; he liked it instantly. So while he looked around Horatio went to unpack their things in the bedroom; mainly to keep himself from getting even more nervous. He wasn't sure how Mac was planning to proceed, and he was too afraid to make a move himself. With women it was easy, as he had go used to seducing them long ago. Of course it had always been an act he put on, as he wasn't really attracted to women.

"Ah, there's the beach." Mac smiled.

He stood by the patio door and looked towards the water. Horatio had his own private part of the beach, just like with his Miami home. Horatio joined him on the patio when he finished unpacking. Mac observed the surroundings for a moment, before he walked down to the beach and Horatio followed. When they reached the sand Mac took a deep breath and turned around to smile at the redhead. Horatio gave him a nervous smile back.

"Horatio, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine."

"You sure? Because we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Mac said.

"I'm sure." Horatio said and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Part of him wanted to run away and never look back. Another part of him promised himself to give Mac a chance. Deep inside he wanted to be close to Mac, both physically and mentally. So when Mac grinned and slowly took off his clothes Horatio didn't object or even take his eyes off him. Mac smirked, as he knew that the tough Lieutenant was getting interested. The more of Mac's body that was revealed the more obvious it became. Especially when the redhead started squirming slightly, as Mac only had his boxers on.

"We said we would go skinny- dipping, right?" Mac asked and Horatio could only nod.

His eyes widened as Mac pulled off his boxers and turned around to face the lake. He walked down to the water and started swimming out to the deeper parts. Horatio stood frozen to the ground.

"It's not fun swimming on my own." Mac called to him.

Horatio blushed and started to slowly take off his clothes. Shirt first and then trousers. When he came to his boxers, he stopped.

"I won't look." Mac smirked and turned to face the other side of the lake, so his back was towards the redhead.

Horatio cursed at himself for being so shy and quickly removed his boxers and almost ran to the water before Mac had a chance to turn around again. Horatio hadn't been naked with a man in over 30 years. But oh how he wanted to be. He knew he was excited to be skinny- dipping with Mac.

He swam out to the brunette just as he turned around.

"This water is really quite warm." Mac said, "Do you always swim here when you're on vacation?"

"I'm practically never on vacation." Horatio said, "I thought my team was going to pass out when I told them I was taking Thursday to Sunday off from work."

"My team almost had the same reaction." Mac chuckled and got closer to Horatio.

When he put his hand on Horatio's shoulder he felt the other man tense.

"Easy. I'm not going to do anything you don't like." Mac whispered.

He knew he had to push or rather nudge Horatio to try and open up or they would never develop their relationship. If Horatio hadn't been a virgin with gay-sex or so afraid, Mac would have pounded him a long time ago. But it was also so very arousing to be with someone that you had to go slow with. Someone that you had to teach and be gentle with.

Eventually the two men got closer and closer. When their chests touched it turned into a hug. Horatio's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He felt surprisingly calm though. He put his hands on Mac's back.

"You feel okay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This uh,... this is nice." Horatio said and blushed.

"Are you always this shy?" Mac asked amused.

"Pretty much." Horatio shrugged.

"I think it's cute." Mac grinned.

Horatio smiled and he felt his skin tingle, as Mac started rubbing his hands over his back in circles. It was very soothing and he started to calm down some. Then he felt his manhood harden and knew Mac could feel it too. He closed his eyes and cursed silently at himself; wondering how Mac would take it.

Feeling the other man's erection poking him was a big turn-on, but Mac knew it wasn't the time to respond with the same reaction, so he willed himself to think of something boring.

"I uh... I-"

"Horatio, it's fine." Mac smiled, "Obviously you like hugging."

Horatio chuckled and his cheeks reddened some. Mac grinned and pulled him closer. He could tell Horatio was nervous, but also very excited.

"Do you want me to help you with it?" Mac whispered.

Horatio was stunned. Did he? Oh god, how he wanted to feel Mac's hand around him, but would he feel guilty afterwards? After some time he nodded. Even if he felt guilty afterwards he knew Mac would help him overcome it.

"Just breathe then." Mac whispered and wrapped a hand around Horatio's rock hard member.

Horatio felt his breath hitch and closed his eyes tightly. The feeling was so intense; better than anything before. He couldn't help himself but to roll his hips and just enjoy it. Mac smiled and kissed Horatio's neck, making him squirm.

"Just relax and enjoy." Mac whispered and could feel himself starting to grow hard as well.

Horatio moaned quietly and gripped Mac's shoulders. Mac started going faster and sucked on Horatio's earlobe. With Horatio being so tense and nervous, it took a little longer than usual for him to cum. Although, Mac was very impressed with how long the redhead could last. When he was done Horatio was panting and Mac was just grinning.

"Feel good?" He asked.

"Yes." Horatio said quietly.

"Good." Mac smiled and released the redhead.

Horatio had felt Mac's arousal against him and looked confused at Mac as he started to swim away from him.

"Don't you want me to help you?" He asked; feeling like he should return what Mac did to him.

"Let's not rush it for now. We have four days to explore each other." Mac said, "We should keep things simple this weekend and not do things too quickly. Besides, I like teasing you."

Horatio chuckled and started to swim after Mac.

**-I-**

_**Breakroom**_

In Miami the team was having lunch and the hot topic of the day was of course their boss's mini-vacation. It was now Friday and he hadn't even called to check in on the lab. Of course, he didn't have to call them but they had all expected he would just because he was such a workaholic.

"This so obviously proves that H has a girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Why are you so obsessed with that topic?" Alexx asked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Alexx, like you're not curious too." Calleigh giggled, "When has Horatio ever taken a vacation?"

"Never." Eric and Ryan chorused.

Alexx shook her head at the young people's obsession about their boss's love life. She knew the truth of course and so did Frank (who wasn't there for lunch, which was good news for the team as he would have been angry to hear them discussing Horatio's love life yet again). Alexx chose not to give the team a tongue lashing about being too curious and almost being unable to keep themselves from spying on the redhead; she figured this way she could at least stay on top of how much they knew and didn't know. So if need be she could warn Horatio and Mac.

"Hmm... maybe he's back with Rebecca Nevins?" Ryan suggested.

"Nevins?" Eric exclaimed, "Please Ryan, that's old news. They were barely even together for two months."

"Okay, you got a better suggestion Delko?" Ryan snorted.

"Yeah, one of the lab techs." Eric said, "Think about it; Valera wasn't here yesterday and not today either. Our receptionist Paula says she called in sick, but maybe she's with H."

"I talked to Valera on the phone yesterday, believe me, she's sick." Calleigh said.

"Who else do we have?" Ryan asked, "It's got to be someone we don't work with."

"That doesn't narrow it down." Eric said.

Deciding she couldn't listen anymore and she had bodies to tend to in the morgue Alexx told her "babies" she had to go. At least she heard them change the subject as she walked out the door. If only Horatio realized how much everyone was gossiping out him. He didn't need to hear it; it would only make him nervous and be a step back for him and his relationship with Mac.

**-I-**

It was Friday night and Horatio and Mac were lying in bed, only dressed in their boxers. They had spent a few hours simply kissing and exploring each other; touching with their hands only.

"I could spend weeks here." Mac said, "I've never been so relaxed in my life."

"Yeah, me too. But it's boring to come here and have no one to talk too."

"Next time you want to take a trip you tell me and I'll join you." Mac smiled.

Horatio smiled. They were wrapped in each other's arms and keeping each other warm with their body heat.

"How's Marisol?" Mac asked.

"She's a bit better now." Horatio sighed, "But it seems like the cancer will win."

He and Mac had both been too busy to talk for almost three weeks, and therefore Horatio hadn't had time to tell Mac about Marisol's health. She and Horatio had become good friends since Eric had been arrested for buying pot for her.

"I'm sorry." Mac said, "I hope, I can meet her soon."

"Me too. We will arrange for that the next time you come down." Horatio smiled.

"Good." Mac said and kissed the top of Horatio's head.

Mac told Horatio about Peyton and her obvious attraction to him. Horatio even got a little jealous, although he tried to hide it.

"Have you told her that you are not interested?" Horatio asked.

"Yep, but I guess she doesn't listen." Mac shrugged, "Something about her is weird though. Kind of gives me the creeps."

"Think she could be dangerous?"

"Honestly?... Yes." Mac said, "I mean, you and I both know how many people there are out there with obsessions that take up their whole life and how they can react when they don't get what they want."

"Should I go with you to New York and set her straight?" Horatio growled.

Mac thought it was adorable how jealous Horatio got. It also showed that the redhead cared a great deal for him and was becoming a bit dependant on Mac being part of his life. It was a step in the right direction and Mac was happy that Horatio reacted the way he did.

"I would pay money to see that." Mac joked, "Seriously though, if she doesn't change soon I'll just have to be very direct and firm with her."

"Just be careful." Horatio said, "I don't want her to hurt you."

Horatio kissed Mac on the lips and seemed just as surprised as Mac, that he had taken the initiative to do so for the first time. He then blushed and the two men decided that it was time to get some sleep.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: thanks again for the wonderful reviews, they keep us moving forward with the story...keep them coming, please...well until next time, Alisa123**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! A big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

As wonderful as the weekend in the Keys had been, it had to end. Mac and Horatio spent their last day getting to know each other's backgrounds a bit more. Horatio found himself getting more and more open with Mac. It was so easy to talk to him and Mac felt the same back. So when Horatio went to work on Monday, he was very relaxed and very at peace with himself. He felt he had done a lot of soul searching during his weekend with Mac, and it was all because his lover had been so open and caring, never judging and always offering a helping hand. It still felt a bit strange to consider Mac as his lover, but that's what they were. Even though they had only used their hands and kissed while exploring each other's bodies; they were unofficially lovers. Horatio had to admit he got butterflies in his belly whenever he thought of Mac and he was very much in love. In fact, he already missed the younger man and they had only just said goodbye last night when Mac flew home.

Horatio smiled as he thought of their weekend, as he entered his office and sat down by his desk. He grabbed the first file on his pile of paperwork and tried to get to work. It was hard to focus though and he must have started daydreaming, because the next thing he knew was when he snapped out of his thoughts and saw Calleigh and Ryan looking at him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. You must have had a very relaxing weekend." Calleigh grinned, "I've never seen you daydream before."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Uh-huh, you sure were." Ryan smirked, "We called your name three times and you didn't hear us."

Horatio blushed and growled low, "What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to give you the ballistic report from last week." Calleigh said and handed Horatio her file, before she left she grinned at him from the doorway, "I'm glad to see you so relaxed handsome, I hope your new girlfriend is treating you well." Then she left.

Only Ryan saw the look of shock and fear at the word _girlfriend_ that registered in Horatio's eyes. He smiled and then put on a serious face.

"I came by to tell you that I'm stuck with trace on our Morgan Donovan case." Ryan said.

Horatio nodded at Ryan to sit down in the guest chair and he did.

"Have you processed the trace found under Mister Donovan's finger nails and from his car?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"How about his motorcycle?"

"Yes."

"And you found nothing?"

"Just seeds from a known Miami plant and skin from whoever killed him." Ryan shrugged.

"Hmm... if my memory is correct, there was a new carpet on the floor in Mister Donovan's apartment, right?"

"Yes." Ryan said.

"And it had been put there just one day before he died according to his handy-man."

"Yeah... you think it's a lie?" Ryan said.

"Well, the carpet did look very badly done." Horatio said, "Could have been that the carpet-guy lied... or the killer did it and used the carpet to cover up any additional trace." Horatio said, "Although, I think the killer ruined the new carpet because he was looking under it."

"But why look under a new carpet before you kill someone... oh." Ryan said, realizing where Horatio's train of thought was going, "He was looking for something under the floor."

"It would explain why there were signs of a struggle. Mister Donovan came home to find someone searching his house." Horatio said, "Take another look at the crime scene Ryan."

"Will do, H." Ryan said eagerly and left.

Horatio smiled at the youngest team member's enthusiasm. He was just about to focus on reading the file in front of him, when Frank came in. They had a murder scene downtown and it was back to business as usual again.

**-I-**

Mac was tired after his flight home, but nevertheless he came in early on Monday for work. He was quickly called to a scene where two victims had died and a third victim was in the hospital. To his relief it was Sid whom took care of the victim in the morgue and not Peyton. Apparently Peyton had called in sick and Mac had to admit that he was quite relieved to hear that.

While Mac was working in the lab, Stella took the moment to put an end to her curiosity.

"So Mac, how did your weekend go?" She asked, ever so innocently.

"Couldn't wait any longer huh?" Mac grinned, "It went well."

"Did you do a lot of talking?"

"Yes."

"Kissing?"

"Stella." Mac warned.

"What? A girl has the right to know if her best friend did a little hugging and kissing." Stella said, "Besides, the team is bugging me for details."

Mac chuckled and looked surprised to hear that. Stella explained that they were too afraid to ask him themselves, but they knew he and Stella were very close and therefore figured she'd be able to get some more juicy information from Mac.

"Tell them all went well and to stop hiding outside the ballistic lab."

They heard groans and someone saying "damn" as they walked away from hiding. Mac and Stella chuckled.

"I had no idea they were hiding. Last time I saw them they were having lunch in the break room." Stella smiled, "Seriously though, I'm happy for you Mac."

"Thank you." Mac said.

He didn't like discussing his personal life with anyone. Although, Stella usually knew more than anyone else. But his relationship with Horatio was still very new and he felt he should keep it private until Horatio was ready for it become more official. He heard his phone beep and pulled it out of his pocket. He grinned when he read a text message from his redheaded lover; he told Mac he missed him and couldn't wait till next time they met.

"I can't wait either." Mac said quietly and texted Horatio back.

He could see himself and Horatio staying together for a long time. Even in a distance relationship. If none of them felt that they could leave their cities to live together before they retired then that way okay. After retirement they had many years left to be together.

"Got a text from him?" Stella smiled, "You know, the last time I saw you so giddy and happy was when you and Claire were still married."

Stella knew she could mention Claire without upsetting Mac now. He had grieved for his late wife for many years, but had come a long way now. Claire would always be the love of his life and it still pained him that she wasn't alive anymore. But Mac also knew that she would have wanted him to move on and find love again. Mac was sure that Claire would have approved of Horatio.

"That's true. Everything feels...( shrugs) I don't know how to explain it, it just feels right with Horatio." Mac said.

"If your heart says yes then don't doubt it." Stella said, "You've always told me to go with what my heart says."

Mac chuckled. He usually gave good advice to others, but didn't always follow them himself, at least not when it came to love. However, with Horatio he felt he could live up to his own words.

"I have no doubts about my relationship with Horatio." Mac said, "I feel very certain that this will last for many years."

"I'm glad to hear that." Stella grinned and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek, "You are so cute when you're in love."

She then left Mac alone and he shook his head he watched her walk away. Stella and the team rarely had the opportunity to tease Mac about matters of the heart. He was glad though that it wasn't all about teasing for them; his friends, his family, was also very happy for him.

**-I-**

It was the end of the shift and Horatio was on his way to his office when he heard his team laughing and joking in the break room. He would have continued walking if it wasn't for catching them talking about him. He stopped outside and he decided to eavesdrop against his better judgment. He knew he shouldn't be listening, but seeing as the hottest topic in the lab was still his secret lady friend he felt he should know what the team thought and what their theories were.

"I bet he's dating a doctor." Calleigh said, "I'm thinking this brunette doctor, pediatrician."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know; it's just the first thing that comes to mind." She said, "Horatio would definitely want to date someone that helps others."

"I think it's a guy." Ryan blurted out.

Calleigh and Eric both started laughing, but Ryan just looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Horatio with a boyfriend? No, I don't think so." Calleigh said, "He's too macho for that."

"Not all gay people are... feminine, for lack of a better word." Ryan said defensively.

"H is not gay. He's only ever dated women." Eric said, "Besides a man like him can't be gay. Think of what people would say if the head of the crime lab was a fag."

Horatio could hear the tone in Eric's voice and knew it would be a problem with Eric if he found out how right Ryan was. As Ryan changed the subject to something else, Horatio moved on. Something inside made Horatio think of the tone in Ryan's voice. Like he wasn't just defending the possibility of Horatio being gay, but defending himself. Could it be that Ryan too was like him? Horatio had no more time to think about it as he reached his office and found his long time nemesis Rick Stetler inside waiting for him.

"Rick, ever heard of waiting for someone _outside_ their office if they're not there?" Horatio asked, as he walked around the desk to his chair.

"Nice to see you too Horatio." Rick said, though not with a pleasant tone, "So how was your weekend?"

"Good. What can I do for you Rick?" Horatio asked.

"Not much." Rick smirked, "I heard from a little bird that your father was quite the drinker and abusive."

Horatio's blood froze. Nobody at MDPD knew about his father. Not one soul. Not even people in New York knew that his father had beaten the hell out of him and his mother. So how did Rick know?

"So?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"So I'm just curious as to how safe it is to have someone like _you_ be in charge of the lab or even be a cop." Rick shrugged.

"Someone like me?" Horatio asked, feeling his anger rise.

"Someone with violent genes in them." Rick smirked menacingly, "You share our father's blood."

"Get the hell out of here Rick!" Horatio snapped, "One more mention of my poor excuse of a father and I'll make sure you never work for the police again."

"That's anger right there... just like your father perhaps?" Rick smirked and left when he saw Horatio fuming with anger.

Horatio got an uneasy feeling that Rick was after him; to ruin him. Rick was planning something and Horatio would do whatever he could to stop him. How dare he bring up his father? Old man Caine had been dead a long, long time and Horatio was nothing like him. He had dedicated his whole life to be anything but his father. Horatio's day was ruined and he knew that Rick would become a future problem. Rick Stetler hated him and he would stop at nothing to bring Horatio down. But Horatio would prepare himself to fight if need be.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: thanks for the wonderful reviews...here's hoping, you've liked this one as well...Hmm Eric's reaction really isn't that surprising, considering his religion...but, that had to HURT horatio...and Ryan; is he also hiding who he truely is?...well until next time, Alisa123**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks very much for the reviews and a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

_A few weeks later_

Clavo Cruz; the name was famous among all cops and especially for the team. Once again Clavo had managed not only to make their Lieutenant pissed off at him, but this time he had hired a man to injure one of their own. Clavo had had the entire police department after him and he had tried to run. He had quickly realized though that there was nowhere for him to hide. So instead he had showed up outside the department and refusing to put his gun down, so Horatio had shot him. As much as he hated taking someone else´s life, he knew he wouldn't have done it any differently. Horatio wasn't even sure that he would have been able to now beat Clavo bloody had he showed up without a gun and given himself up. Horatio was just enraged with him.

Horatio had quit for the day and sat in the chair next to Eric Delko's hospital bed. The young man had been shot less than a day ago; in his head. He had survived surgery and so far things looked stable. But, there was a chance that the young man would die. In the other chair on the other side of the bed was his older sister Marisol. Horatio had come to visit Eric and found Marisol crying. The rest of the family had gone home for the night and had wanted Mari to go with them; claiming she was too sick to watch over her brother all night. Stubborn as she was, the woman had refused.

_"If the cancer takes me I don't want this to be the last I see of my baby brother"_ She had said.

So as she had cried herself to sleep in the chair and Horatio had held her; then wrapped her up in a blanket and given her some space. He knew that no one in the Delko family or in the team knew just how close a friends he and Marisol were. She had quickly become one of his best friends. Eric was also a close friend and his family. He had known Eric for years and he knew the young man looked up to him. Horatio saw Eric as a son in some ways, like he did with Ryan too. Horatio was the "father" of the team and he was enraged that someone had shot a family member down. For as close as he and Eric were, Eric didn't know what Marisol did about him. And that secret brought him and the younger woman closer together.

It was a miracle though that Eric was still alive. The bullet in his head had miraculously missed anything vital and he would recover given time. There was some risk of memory loss as with most traumas and maybe some vision impairment. But the doctor was confident that in time Eric would be his usual self... physically anyway.

"Are you going to stay?" Came the sleepy question.

Horatio snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Marisol. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she was still on the verge of tears.

"That was my plan." Horatio said, with a slight smile.

"Shouldn't you call Mac and let him know what has happened?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I probably should." Horatio said, knowing it had slipped his mind to call his lover.

While he went outside to make the call Marisol remained in the room. Horatio got the voice mail and left a message and then returned to the room. Marisol was holding Eric's hand and silently crying.

"Did you find Clavo?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's dead... Committed suicide by cop." Horatio sighed, "I would have much rather seen him back in jail though."

"Is it bad of me to be happy that he's dead?" Marisol asked.

"No, of course not sweetheart" Horatio said, "I've many times hoped for the death of my little brother's killer. I think it's a normal reaction to losing or almost losing someone you love."

"But I've always felt it was wrong to think that way." Marisol said, "I mean, Clavo was somebody's friend and somebody's child and brother."

"I don't think that it is necessarily wrong to have those thoughts. After all, Clavo set this whole thing up and even though he didn't pull the trigger to the gun that shot Eric, he planned it." Horatio said, "What is wrong is acting on those feelings. I can understand when people whom have lost their child for example to a murderer go after that person, but if we let them get away with it people can start using any excuse to kill each other."

"Well, the law system if flawed."

"Yes, it is. Nothing is perfect." Horatio said, "But we can strive for it to be better. Sometimes our justice system does a lot of good, and sometimes the wrong people end up paying for a crime or being set free from a crime."

"You always have a good answer." Marisol smiled, "What would we do without clever people like you?"

"I'm no more clever than anyone else." Horatio smiled, "But I'm in a different position than you right now, and as I work in the justice system I've had a long time to think about it."

Marisol was about to say something, when she yawned. Horatio looked at the time and realized, just how late it was.

"Why don't you get some rest in a real bed?" He asked.

"I'm not going home."

"I didn't say that, but I could ask the nurse to put an extra bed in here." Horatio said.

"Thank you, you're an angel." Marisol smiled and then yawned again.

Horatio reached over the bed and squeezed her hand and then left. He found a nurse and she was happy to put in an extra bed in Eric's room. Horatio was about to go back when his phone rang; it was Mac.

Horatio quickly told him what had happened. Mac offered to fly down, but Horatio felt that now was not the best situation for it. Instead they agreed to meet in a few weeks. When their phone call was over Horatio went back to the room and found Marisol asleep already.

He sat down in the chair again and leaned close to Eric's ear.

"Don't give up Eric, fight with every strength you have." He whispered, "I know you can fight this."

Then he leaned back and took watch over the night.

**-I-**

It had been a stressful one and half month while Eric had been away. He had woken up just two days after getting shot, and had suffered only some mild memory loss. While he had recovered the team and his family had fussed over him. Horatio had started taking him to the shooting range to practice, as Eric needed to work up his strength to hold and fire a gun. Being shot had completely drained the young man of energy. And Eric had found it very frustrating to not being able to do things he usually could. Horatio had had a lot of patience with him and encouraged him to just give it all some time.

The meeting with Mac had been pushed to the future. Mac understood that while being one man short and helping Eric recover, not to mention nursing Marisol while she underwent her chemo sessions meant, that Horatio couldn't find the time to leave.

So came Eric's first day back at work. Horatio worried that he was returning to soon. So while in the Hummer on the way to the crime scene with Ryan, he asked the young man to look after Eric.

"You think he's back too soon?" Ryan asked.

"I do, Mister Wolfe." Horatio said, "But, I understand his eagerness to return. Quite frankly he reminds me a lot of myself with that."_That can't be a good thing, Horatio thought to himself._

"I will keep an eye on him." Ryan said, "Not so that he feels he's being watched or babysat, but just make sure he's comfortable being back."

"Thank you." Horatio said, "He may think he can just jump back in the game, but I think Eric doesn't realize that sometimes the psychological system isn't ready."

"You don't think it will be a big problem do you?" Ryan asked, worried that Eric might end up going backwards instead of forward.

"No, not at all. But he will probably realize the need to slow down a bit. I don't want him going at his job too fast." Horatio said, "It hasn't even been two months, since he was shot."

Ryan nodded. He knew what Eric was going through. Although, getting shot with a nail gun in the eye wasn't the same as getting shot in the head, he understood why Horatio was worried that Eric was rushing it. Ryan had rushed his return a bit too, and remembered how Horatio had told him to slow down.

Ryan was also very aware of how stubborn Eric could be and he would not like to be told to slow down, especially not from anyone but Horatio or Alexx. But Ryan would be there to support Eric when his friend realized it himself.

In the end Ryan and Eric bonded while Eric adjusted to being at work. Initially it had been a bit difficult for Eric to accept, that he might need to some help from his friends. He still had some slight problems with his vision and when he marked the same evidence twice Ryan would silently just correct it when he thought Eric wasn't watching. The one time Ryan did point it out to Eric it was only to help. Eric was grateful that Ryan hadn't made a big fuss out of it, but simply been there to help. In the end, the two of them had become even better friends. Gradually, Eric's family and rest of the team realized that Eric needed to do some things on his own and took a few steps back, so Eric didn't feel crowded with everyone wanting to help him all the time.

**-I-**

Two months since Eric had been shot had now passed. And after Eric had urged Horatio for weeks to take some time off the redhead had obliged. The young man had been worried that Horatio was working too much; especially while Eric had been on sick leave. Horatio had taken four days off for a short weekend with Mac. Nobody knew where he was going except Frank and Alexx.

Horatio was glad that Eric had talked him into taking a short vacation. He longed to meet his lover. So when he landed in New York he was happier than in a long time. Mac met him at baggage with a big smile and a warm hug. It was pouring rain outside and they hurried to Mac's car

"So, everything okay in Miami now?" Mac asked, while he maneuvered the car on the streets.

"Yeah, pretty much." Horatio said, "I'm still a bit worried about Eric. He's only been back at work for three weeks. But he assures me he's doing fine. Everyone has started backing off a bit as he really has grown a lot since coming back. He's doing good."

"I think he is doing good too. From what you've been telling on the phone, he seems to have recovered remarkably well." Mac said.

"Yeah. I just worry you know?"

"You worry about everything." Mac smiled.

Horatio playfully nudged him in the side and smiled. He knew Mac was right. Horatio was often told how he worried too much about everybody else, and never enough about himself. Although since he and Mac had started dating, he had become more careful about his own well being too.

When the two men reached Mac's apartment and got inside, they were soaked by the rain. Horatio put his bag in Mac's bedroom and shook his head, causing the water from his hair to hit Mac.

"Hey! Like I'm not wet enough." Mac exclaimed.

"You're more dry than me." Horatio said.

"I told you I had an umbrella, but you insisted that we wouldn't get that wet from the short walk from the car to here." Mac said.

"Well now that we're soaked, we will have to get out of these clothes." Horatio smiled timidly, "Is that so bad?"

Mac looked surprised at Horatio. He usually didn't take much initiative to be intimate, but he was learning to do it. Mac pulled him in for a kiss.

"Of course not. But you're cold." Mac said.

"A shower would be nice."

"My shower can hold two people." Mac winked.

Horatio grinned and kissed Mac, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bathroom. Once in the shower, they set about exploring each other's bodies with kisses and caresses. Horatio found out he had some soft spots he had never thought of before, and in turn learned how to make Mac squirm with pleasure.

"One wouldn't think you're so shy when they meet you." Mac said and grabbed the shampoo.

"I've heard that before." Horatio said.

He watched as the shampoo ran down Mac's neck and chest and then further down. He swallowed hard and watched as Mac rinsed his hair. It all just ran down his body. Mac grinned and saw the obvious attraction Horatio had for him.

"You're an easy man to arouse." Mac smirked.

Horatio blushed and covered his manhood with his hands. Mac grabbed his hands and pushed himself closer to the redhead.

"Never cover yourself when you're with me." Mac said, "Remember there is nothing to be ashamed of here."

Horatio answered by kissing Mac. The two men made out while grinding against each other until they both reached climax. Mac then pushed away from his lover and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm hungry. You finish up in here and I'll show you my culinary skills." Mac grinned and dried himself while leaving the bedroom.

"You're leaving me in here?" Horatio called.

"If I stay in there one more minute with you, we will never get out of there and you will have hickeys all over your body." Mac called back.

Horatio chuckled and finished his shower. He knew Mac always found it hard to resist him, as did he with Mac.

**-I-**

The two men were lying naked in bed. It was almost midnight and after a fantastic dinner and dessert made by Mac, and some more exploring they were exhausted.

"I'm glad you're here." Mac said.

"Me too. I'm sorry it took so long though."

"I understand. We both work too much and with our job it's not easy getting time away." Mac said, "Usually long distant relationships don't work for me."

"But now it's different." Horatio said.

"Yeah, very different." Mac smiled and kissed Horatio's cheek.

They cuddled in silence for a few more moments. They had nothing special planned for their weekend together, except a visit to Horatio's mother's grave. He hadn't visited her burial site in years.

"I want you to meet Marisol one day." Horatio said.

"I would love that."

"Let's just hope time is kind to her, and she's still with us the next time you come down to Miami." Horatio whispered.

"Isn't the chemo working?"

"The doctor isn't sure. She's not getting much better, but for some patients it takes a long time before improvement shows." Horatio sighed.

"I'm sure she will be fine eventually." Mac said, "Listen uh, I was told to ask you something, but if you don't want to do it it's okay."

Horatio was getting curious now, as Mac had never been nervous to ask anything before. He sat up and smiled.

"What is it?"

"The team is wondering, if you would be okay with them joining us for dinner on Sunday." Mac said and looked hopeful at his lover.

"Of course. It's been a while since we meet. Are they going to be fine with me being here?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yes. They might be a bit too curious, but don't worry. It's the girls I'm worried about." Mac said.

"How so?"

"You know how girls can get sometimes when they see a gay couple." Mac chuckled, "Don't tell them anything too intimate or I will never hear the end of it."

Horatio grinned and then laid his head down on Mac's chest. The sound of his heartbeat made him relax and within minutes he was fast asleep. Mac heard his lover's soft snoring and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered and then closed his eyes to sleep too.

_**Please review!**_

**_Editor's Note: thanks for the reviews, we both love them...and they make us want update sooner...remember your manners: if you can't be nice, DON'T say anything at all. and Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone. tcb, Alisa123_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Mac was panting and sweating, as he lied in his bed early in the morning. Horatio smirked at him as he lied down next to him. He gave the younger man a kiss and Mac smiled at him and then continued getting his breath back.

"You're a natural." Mac said, when he had calmed down some.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled shyly.

Horatio had just performed oral sex on Mac for the first time. He had wanted to try it and apparently he had pleased Mac a great deal. Mac kissed his lover and they then snuggled close to each other. It was still very early and it was also Horatio's second day in New York. Later in the evening they were going to meet Mac's team for dinner; which Horatio had started getting nervous about. He had been so nervous that he had been twisting and turning all night; Mac suspected that the redhead had had a nightmare about something.

"So tell me what made you so fidgety during the night." Mac said, "You were mumbling and twisting around."

Horatio would usually come up with a way to let the subject drop and never give a proper answer, but he felt in his heart that he had to tell Mac the truth.

"Well, I dreamt of my... father." Horatio said and Mac said nothing, waiting for Horatio to continue.

"It was about one of the times he dislocated my shoulder, because I dropped a dinner plate and it smashed into tiny pieces." Horatio said, "I feel really bad about that particular time because he had been in a good mood all day... after we got home from the hospital he was in a bad mood and my mother had to pay for it later."

Mac held Horatio tightly. He knew how difficult it was for the redhead to talk about his father; a man that should have protected him and not beat him and treat him like trash. He also admired how Horatio had come so far since they had met. He was still shy, especially when it came to being physical with Mac or being naked around him, but he was getting better at it every day. Most of all Horatio had started to open up to him about his feelings and his past. Mac suspected the only other person that knew this much about him was Marisol and maybe Alexx; as she tended to mother him according to his lover.

"Anyway, I think me being nervous about dinner tonight set it off." Horatio sighed, "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, only of Stella. You know how curious she can be." Mac said, "Come to think of it they are all curious."

Horatio chuckled, "Like my team then. It's what we get for working with a bunch of CSI's and cops."

"How are your feelings about coming out in the future?" Mac asked, knowing that if he pushed too much on the subject Horatio would take a few steps back rather than forward in their relationship.

For Mac it was easy, he was already out of the closet. He didn't tell everyone he met that he was bisexual, but if asked he would tell the truth. He preferred to be honest to others and be given honesty in return. He knew Horatio would struggle with the thought of coming out and with his history it wasn't a surprise. However, if he never came out Mac feared he would never truly be able to even to himself, and thus feel absolutely free and happy.

"Well... uh, Frank and Alexx already know. As does Artie and Jamie." Horatio said, "Marisol too. I uh, I think Eric might be the big problem when it comes to you and me."

"Because of the way he was brought up?"

"Yes, according to Marisol they are a catholic, quite strict family." Horatio said, "It's not that they think gay people should be, I don't know, hated or killer or anything, but... well, they don't approve of them. They think it's wrong to be gay, but they still treat gay people with respect. The family would just prefer not to socialize too much with gay people."

"So at least Eric will still respect you." Mac said.

"I'm afraid it might be worse than that." Horatio sighed, "Eric sees me as a hero. According to everybody else, he and my team pretty much worship the ground I walk on, not literally of course. I think Eric would find it very difficult to find out that I'm gay."

"It would be a shock. It doesn't fit the image he has of you." Mac said, "Would you still be willing to one day come out to the people you know?"

Horatio nodded. Mac knew it wouldn't be anytime soon, but at least he now knew that he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life living in a secret relationship with the man he loved. He kissed Horatio on the cheek and then they decided to catch a few more hours of sleep as it was still so early.

**-I-**

Rarely did the team meet at Mac's place. Usually team dinner meant that they all ate at a restaurant. But seeing as Horatio was already nervous as it was, Mac felt it was better if they were at his apartment rather than in public. He didn't want Horatio to have to worry about possibly revealing his sexual orientation and their relationship before he was ready; he really didn't want the risk of people eavesdropping on conversations either.

Everyone arrived pretty much at the same time. All of them also noticed the redhead being nervous, but they all acted like they had known each other for years and slowly Horatio became calmer and more relaxed around them. As they started with dinner it was clear that Horatio and Mac would be the topic of the evening and be joked about. Especially from the younger men like Danny and Don.

"So tell me, how badly did Mac get sunburned when he was in Miami? He refused to tell us, but I swear he was wincing whenever somebody touched him." Danny smirked.

"He wasn't sunburned in the face, so we do know that he was without clothes at some point." Don said and winked at Mac.

"Don!" Stella shrieked, "You should ask such questions more subtly."

"How?" Don asked.

"Horatio, obviously Mac got sunburned and all we're asking is which parts of his body that didn't get sunburned?" Stella grinned, unable to keep herself from asking.

"How is that more subtle?" Don asked confused.

While Mac was busy hiding his red face behind his hands, Horatio was trying to come up with a cheeky reply.

"He got sunburned all over." Horatio said, "You know how the Florida sun can be, oh wait, you don't.

The team laughed and Mac shook his head. It was true that none in his team had ever been to Florida.

"Mac is just like me though, he gets burned too easily." Horatio said, "Especially if you're skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping?!" Lindsay and Stella exclaimed in unison.

"How much wine have you had?" Mac asked his lover and blushed.

"None." Horatio said.

"So that's how he got burned." Danny grinned.

"Well, I know you and Don don't know what it's like to be all nude with someone that is attracted to you, but when that happens you can sometimes forget the dangers of the sun and get burned."

The team laughed at Horatio's comment about Danny and Don's lack of love life, and the two men were surprised that the redhead had even said it; they had never thought he could even come up with a comment like that.

"I must say Lieutenant Caine, you are good with comebacks." Hawkes said.

"Not really, I just pick it up from young kids we meet through the job." Horatio shrugged.

The team then decided to share some stories about Mac, mostly embarrassing ones of course. Mac however was quick to share his own stories about his team members and had them blushing like crazy.

"_You_ tripped?" Horatio asked surprised.

Mac rolled his eyes. He _never_ tripped at crime scenes; ever. But this one time he had and it wouldn't usually have been a big deal, if hadn't been for the fact that it was Mac Taylor that tripped and that he did it on the news.

"Like you have never done that?" Mac asked.

"No."

"I'm sure that if I ask Alexx or Frank I would find out that you had too." Mac said.

"No, I have however, accidentally dropped someone expensive porcelain horse." Horatio said, "In my defense it was very slippery."

"What happened?" Lindsay asked, "Did the people who owned it get mad?"

"Well, uh no..." Horatio said.

"Wait!" Don exclaimed, "You hid it from them?"

"Yes." Horatio said and blushed, "I tried putting the pieces back together, but it wouldn't work. So I put the headless and three-legged horse back in its place."

"Did they ever find out?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, but they thought it had broken because of the burglary that had taken place." Horatio said, "I was a rookie cop."

The team shared some stories from their rookie days, but the winner of rookie mistakes went to Sid whom accidentally cut open the wrong body and after hours of work presented it to the detectives.

When dinner was over and everyone started leaving, they told Horatio to come back soon. Stella left last and she hugged both men tightly.

"This was a wonderful evening." She smiled, "I hope we meet again soon Horatio."

"Me too." Horatio grinned.

When Stella had left, Horatio and Mac slumped down on the couch and smiled at each other.

"That went well." Mac said.

"Yeah, next time you're in Miami you'll have to meet Marisol and Alexx. And Frank again." Horatio grinned, "Be aware, be very aware."

"Who should I fear the most, Alexx or Marisol?" Mac asked.

"Both." Horatio grinned and pulled Mac in for a deep kiss.

**-I-**

A week later in Miami Horatio was analyzing trace with Eric. The young man was doing good and although he had probably come back to work a bit too fast after getting shot, he was getting his confidence back and accepting help from his friends and colleagues.

"So are you going to tell me why you went to New York?" Eric asked curiously with a smirk.

"No." Horatio said, hoping Eric would drop the subject.

"Aha... hehe, still keeping it a secret." Eric smirked, "It's okay, as long as you are happy."

Horatio said nothing and silence consumed the room for a few minutes, until Eric couldn't contain himself anymore.

"So what's her name?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The woman you're seeing, that lives in New York."

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked.

"Oh come on H, we all know it. You got a lady friend and I'm curious as to who it is." Eric smirked, "Is it Stella? Or someone we haven't worked with?"

"I assure you that I do not have a lady friend in New York." Horatio said sternly, "And I think my love life is something you should not be thinking about at work or at any other time for that matter."

Eric noticed the tone in his boss's voice and knew that if he continued to push Horatio, he would get pissed. He decided to ask him some other time.

**-I-**

In New York Mac had realized the need to have a serious talk with Peyton. She had continued to flirt with him and he was getting very tired of it. So he called her to his office and she looked happy when she arrived, as if expecting him to ask her out to dinner. She sat down in the guest chair and Mac looked sternly at her.

"Doctor Driscoll, I have to ask you something." Mac said, hoping that the use of her last name was going to make her get the point that it was a serious discussion.

"Oh please call me Peyton." She chuckled, "And you can ask me anything."

"Well, Doctor Driscoll, do you have a problem with men?" Mac asked.

He knew it was best to just be blunt and maybe even a bit mean if need be. Peyton's smile vanished and the warm look in her eyes was replaced with something cold. Mac knew he had got her full attention finally, and he hoped that after this meeting she would stop flirting with him.

"Why do you ask me that?" She asked.

"Because you seem to have a problem with taking no for an answer." Mac said firmly, "I've asked you to stop flirting with me. You haven't."

"It's just a bit of harmless flirting."

"It's not. You're always touching me, always trying to be close to me and you comment on my clothes or my looks every day." Mac said, "You even tried to ask me on a date and I said no."

Peyton said nothing but Mac could see that she was beginning to get angry.

"I want you to listen very carefully now." Mac said, "I am _not_ interested. I already have a relationship with someone and I intend to be in a relationship with this person for as long as I can."

"It's that Miami CSI isn't it?" Peyton almost spat out her words.

"None of your business." Mac snapped, "You had better start acting professionally with me or I'll have to take this up with my boss. Are we clear?"

Peyton just huffed and stood up. She opened the door and was about to walk out when she turned back and said.

"You may not think that I have to chance with you, but I do. I will prove it to you."

Peyton left and Mac growled. The woman just wouldn't take no for an answer. Although, he hoped that she had got his point. He knew she would be angry for not getting what she wanted, but he didn't care.

There was a knock on the door and Mac waved in Stella. She looked concerned. She had witnessed the meeting with Peyton from the lab, and had seen the hurry that the medical examiner had left in.

"I saw that you had a meeting with Peyton." Stella said.

"Yeah, she didn't take to being told not to flirt with me anymore so well." Mac sighed, "She even said she would prove to me that she has a chance with me."

"Think she means something serious?" Stella asked, "Like stalker- serious."

"Honestly? I have no idea. I never thought a woman would have such a hard time taking a hint as she." Mac said, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on her?"

"Of course." Stella said and then left his office.

Mac ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He hoped that this was the last time he would have to tell Peyton to back off.

_**Please review!**_

**Editor's Note: I want to apologize for the hold-up on this chapter...Last sunday, my elderly neighbor died and it's been a busy week...Any how, hope you all enjoyed this chapter...Peyton is going to be a BIG thorn in Mac's side.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I've a bit sick and had lots to do in school.**

_**A few weeks later**_

In New York things were quite hectic at the moment. After Mac had told Peyton once and for all to back off, she had become quite cold towards him. The team had witnessed how she would glare at him and the tension had been building up for a while. Finally Mac had had enough and talked to Chief Sinclair about the whole situation; from beginning to end. At first it looked like Peyton would have come off easily with just a reprimand, but when she had begun rambling and snapping at Chief Sinclair as he had a meeting with her it had quickly changed. Instead she had been suspended from duty while IAB would investigate the possibility of harassment against Mac. Suffice to say it had not gone well with the medical examiner and since she had stormed out of the NYPD two days ago, no one had seen or heard from her.

Now Mac was waiting to meet with IAB to talk about the situation. He knew his team members and some staff from the medical examiner's office had been asked to leave witness statements regarding Peyton's behavior towards Mac. The door to the conference room opened and Sid stepped out. He saw Mac sitting on a chair and sighed sadly as he felt he could have done something to prevent Peyton from harassing Mac. Sid sat down next to Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac." He said.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I hired such an unstable woman as Doctor Driscoll." Sid said, "I should have known that she wasn't well."

"Sid, you couldn't have known that this would happen. I didn't know it either. I had hoped that after telling her to back off more than once, she would eventually give up." Mac said, "Obviously, she has some issues with that."

"I just keep thinking that maybe... if I had done some more checking on her history, maybe if I had asked her to go through a psychic evaluation first, that I could have prevented it from coming to this."

"She is a good medical examiner; there is no need to check up on her with her success rate in cases and successful history at other police departments." Mac said, "Don't blame yourself, Sid."

Sid nodded and stood up to leave, "We'll talk later." He said and left. Just then the door opened and IAB Sergeant Jason Garcia asked Mac to come inside. Mac entered the room and found three other IAB agents inside; all of them with notebooks in front of them and all of them with serious expressions. As Sergeant Garcia began the interview and Mac answered his questions, he realized that in the eyes of IAB and Chief Sinclair the matter with Peyton seemed more serious than he had first anticipated.

"Did she ever threaten you?" Garcia asked.

"No, but she made it clear that she wasn't going to give up." Mac said.

"And why didn't you report her?"

"Because I thought I could get through to her. In fact when she started acting cold towards me, I figured she had finally got the point." Mac said.

"Oh she got the point, she just won't accept it." Garcia said, "She told Chief Sinclair that she would do whatever it takes to make her love for you as clear as possible."

"And I guess he didn't take it too well." Mac said.

"No, when he told her that she would be suspended if she didn't stop and he suggested she'd seek help, she lost it. Started calling him names and even threatened to speak to his boss." Garcia said and continued with a rude tone in his voice, "Seems like she's crazy. I'm surprised Doctor Hammerback didn't see this when he hired her."

"Sid- Doctor Hammerback couldn't have known this would happen. Doctor Driscoll is a highly respected professional in her field. He had no reason to doubt her mental well being." Mac said, not liking how Garcia went after Sid.

"Relax Detective, no one is looking for anyone to blame." Garcia said, "It is my job to ask these questions."

Mac resisted the urge to tell Sergeant Garcia that not all questions required a disrespectful attitude or rudeness in them.

**-I-**

In Miami it was a hot and humid day. Everyone was sweating, well except Horatio of course, something Frank had no problem commenting on at the crime scene of a murder.

"Is your superhuman ability to not sweat no matter how hot it gets?" Frank asked.

Horatio looked up from the piece of bloody glass he was holding and chuckled. He was processing the living room, while Calleigh and Ryan were processing the bedroom where the victim, Mrs. Chase, had been killed. So far there were no signs of a break-in and since both the husband and lover were missing it seemed like Mrs. Chase had been the victim of a crime of passion.

"You're from Texas Frank, so how come you find it so difficult to handle the Miami weather?" Horatio asked.

"I've always been like this. Even as a kid they used to call me soaky." Frank said, "´Cause I was soaked in sweat most of the days."

"You serious?" Horatio asked.

"Of course not." Frank said, "It's been getting worse with age is all. Ten years ago I could have been just like you. Only you and I are the same age so, me sweating like a pig and you not even being a tiny bit sweaty is unfair."

"I will get better at it Frank." Horatio teased, "Next time I promise to be soaked in sweat."

Frank muttered something about Horatio and his teasing, as he walked outside to get some fresh air. Horatio continued processing the living room. Most of the fight seemed to have taken place there and almost every piece of available porcelain or item large enough to throw had been used and destroyed. Glass was everywhere and so Horatio used double gloves to be sure he didn't cut himself.

"H?" Ryan called from the stairs, "You better come see this."

Horatio followed Ryan up on the second floor to the bedroom. He and Calleigh had lifted up the mattress and found old blood stains on the other side.

"These are very old." Calleigh said, "Either Mrs. or Mr. Chase has a secret worth killing for."

"I'd say Mr. Chase is the one, since his wife is dead and he is missing." Horatio said, "Take the mattress back to the lab."

Horatio then left and Calleigh and Ryan took care of transporting the mattress to the lab. At the end of the week it would turn out that Mr. Chase had killed his mistress four years ago and then killer his wife, when he found out that she was cheating on him. Mr. Chase was anything to caring and kind; he showed no remorse for what he had done.

**-I-**

Sergeant Garcia had suggested that he and Mac should go to Peyton's apartment to find her. They had taken two uniformed officers with them and knocked on the door.

"Doctor Driscoll, please open the door." Garcia said, "It's Sergeant Garcia from NYPD."

When no one answered, they found the landlord and had him open up the apartment. The sight that met them was shocking. Peyton was nowhere to be found, but evidence of her obsession of Mac and unstable mind was everywhere. The walls were covered with pictures of Mac from newspapers and even photos that somebody had taken without Mac's knowledge. Words like "He's mine" and "No one can take him from me" were scribbled on the walls as well.

"This solves the mystery of why the hell she refused to let you go." Garcia said, "And it explains why she's not here."

"She wanted us to find this, but not find her." Mac said, "She wants me to see this."

He was shocked. He could have never have guessed that Peyton would have been this obsessed. Garcia touched her computer and saw she was logged on and that the latest websites she had visited were international flight companies.

Mac walked into the kitchen and bedroom and saw the same photos and articles about him.

"I had better call my team." Mac said to Garcia.

"Do that and get yourself off the case." Garcia said, "Follow protocol on this one or we'll never get her."

Mac nodded. In her bedroom Peyton had used one of her closets to build a shrine to him. There was a diary there too. He picked it up and after just reading a few pages understood that Peyton was not going to give up from trying to have him to herself.

"Looks like she's booked a flight to Brazil." Garcia said as he checked the computer, "And it departed yesterday."

"She'll be back." Mac said, "She'll return eventually, when she thinks I'm not prepared."

Mac then called his team and waited for them to arrive. When they did, they were just as shocked as him to see what Peyton had done.

**-I-**

It was evening in Miami and Horatio was visiting Marisol. He had told her about his day and how his beloved ballistic expert had asked him something he had never suspected. It had Marisol laughing so hard she was crying.

"She asked you when you planned to marry me?" Marisol asked.

"Yes." Horatio chuckled, "I didn't know what to say, so I just started stuttering and said something about wanting to wait until the time was right."

"Oh great job Lieutenant, that ought to make it better." Marisol teased, "She just asked to see what your reaction was. I think Calleigh is clever enough to realize that with your response it isn't likely that we are dating."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Besides, if we had been dating we would have told everyone by now." Marisol said.

Horatio smiled, as he realized that Marisol was probably right. They were sitting on Marisol's balcony and watching the sun go down. She was having a good day and it showed. She was always happy to see her favorite redhead, but when the chemo and her cancer was giving her a hard time she wouldn't be as relaxed as now.

"Can I get you another glass of water?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, please."

Horatio stood up and went inside to the kitchen. He got Marisol a glass of water and himself a soda. When he came back out he gave the glass to Marisol and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Can I ask you something? I hope you don't get angry by my question." Horatio asked.

"You can always ask me anything you want." Marisol smiled sweetly.

"Would Eric hate me if he found out that I'm gay?

Marisol took a moment to think about the question; she and Horatio had talked about this before, but she knew that the redhead needed some more reassurance. She realized that although she knew her baby brother very well, she couldn't fully anticipate what his reaction would be.

"Well, he's going to struggle with it, but in the end I think he would realize that he values his friendship with you more than the fact that his role model isn't straight." Marisol said, "For me it's easy, I just don't see why it's so important for my parents and Eric that your friends are straight. Why they can't see that even homosexuals are people just like us; that we are equals."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." Horatio said.

"But, I can understand the way we were all brought up." Marisol said, "As I've said before it was very strict and our father especially was very keen that we lived life as our church told us to."

"I know what that is like. My mother and father were catholic, my mother a bit more strict than my father though." Horatio said, "But, she could never think badly of someone she didn't know, even if they went against what she believed."

"Well, my parents still respect gay people, but they also think it's wrong. If I or my siblings told them we were gay, they would either try to change our minds or tell us never to bring it up in the family home; they wouldn't disown us though. They would never quite be able to accept that their son or daughter was gay." Marisol said, "And Eric has grown up with this. Who are you and I to tell him it's wrong?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong. But I hate for my friendship with Eric... to be ruined because I'm gay." Horatio said.

"I know, sweetie." Marisol smiled, "But if Eric can't accept it than it is his problem and not yours. I think he will accept it in time though. He loves you too much as a friend and role model to not accept it in the end. He adores you."

Horatio smiled and gave Marisol a kiss on the cheek. He hoped she was right.

**-I-**

Mac sat in his office rubbing his temples. It had been a long night and he had spent almost all day trying to focus on other cases then Peyton's. His team had split up and Stella and Hawkes had processed Peyton's apartment and belongings, while Danny, Lindsay and Mac had tried to solve other cases. Flack had been out on the streets trying to find someone that had seen Peyton, but without any luck.

There was a knock on the door and Stella opened the door.

"Come with me." She said and sounded out of breath from running.

Mac wasted no time and managed to keep up with Stella's fast pace as she went to the AV lab. Adam had been working on Peyton's computer all day and had found something important.

"We already know that Peyton knows about you and Horatio." Stella said, "But what we didn't know was _how_ she knew about it."

"I found out that she had been e-mailing a private detective and he had been following you for weeks." Adam said, "He provided her with your routines and evidence of you and Horatio together. He sent her pictures of you and Horatio kissing and holding hands, hugging, you know what I mean."

Adam showed Mac pictures that Peyton had on her computer of him and Horatio.

"We called this detective, um a... Clive Peterson, turns out that Peyton insisted that they only have e-mail contact. She paid good money so he accepted it." Stella said.

"So unfortunately they never met." Mac said.

"No, this is where it gets worse though." Adam said.

Mac panicked for a moment, fearing that Peyton had gone to the press with the information she had. He could handle it if the media wrote about him being bisexual as he was already out of the closet. However, he knew his lover would not be able to handle it so well.

"She hired another private detective named James Duncan, turns out they never met in person either, but he was hired to find out _everything_about Horatio."

"Did he find anything?" Mac asked.

"Yes...how his parents died, what kind of a man his father was, we read about Gabriel too and his career at NYPD and MDPD. Basically as much information as you can get from birth to present day." Stella said sadly, "Only Adam and I have read it."

Mac sighed. He knew Horatio didn't like to tell others about his childhood and especially not about Gabriel.

"We won't tell anyone." Stella said, "This case is confidential because Sinclair doesn't want bad press because of this. So nobody but me and Adam knows."

"We won't tell Horatio we know either." Adam said.

"Good, I'm not sure how he would react, if he found out that you knew." Mac sighed.

"It's not the end though."Adam said, "She sent all of the information about Horatio to someone in Miami."

"What?!" Mac exclaimed, "She has a partner?"

"Yes, the problem is that I can't locate the IP address and so I have no idea who she sent it too." Adam said.

"Anything else?" Mac asked.

"Yeah... whoever Peyton's contact is in Miami, they are planning to use their information against both you _and_ Horatio." Adam said.

Mac growled; things were just getting very complicated.

"What can we do?" Mac asked.

"Keep looking for her. We have a BOLO on her." Stella said, "And we will continue tracking her movements."

"I wish we could do more." Adam said.

"You've done a great job." Mac said, "Let's just hope we find Peyton, before she does something stupid."

_**Please review!**_

**_Editor's Note: Hey everyone, i think we can forgive our wonderful writer for the delay in the update, don't you?...we ALL know how it is, when your NOT feeling good...and THANKS for the wonderful reviews and PLEASE, keep them coming. ... thanks, Alisa123_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so very much for the reviews! And a very big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

_**Three weeks later**_

Usually Mac wasn't nervous about going to Miami to meet his lover, but this time it wasn't just Horatio he was meeting. This time he was meeting Marisol, Alexx and Frank as well. Frank he had met before and the Texan had already warned him about hurting Horatio. Mac was sure that Marisol and Alexx would both warn him about the same. And quite frankly, Mac was a little scared of them. Horatio had a close knit team of support around him, and Mac knew he would forever be in deep trouble if he ever hurt his lover. However, it also made Mac relax to know that no matter what happened in the future, Horatio would have his friends there to support and help him. Horatio had suffered so much in life that having such close friends and family was priceless to him.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted as he heard his flight being called and it was time to board the plane. It all went very smoothly and Mac was one of the first in line so he quickly got to his seat by the window at the wing. After a week of many attempted murder cases and long overtime hours Mac was exhausted both physically and mentally; he longed to get some Florida sun. He knew that his first day in Miami would be peaceful and calm with just him and Horatio together. Mac would be spending just five days in Miami, but it was valuable time and he and Horatio always made the best of what little they had.

There was one more thing making Mac nervous. He had yet to tell Horatio about the latest development with Peyton, and how much she knew about them and Horatio's background. He had put it off because he knew it was best to tell Horatio face to face. Mac knew his lover well enough to know that he would panic slightly. Mac just had to find the right time to bring up the subject.

Once again Mac's thoughts were interrupted when two old ladies sat down on the two seats next to him. They were much older than Mac and chatting away about how dangerous going to Miami could be. Mac smirked, as the two women chatted about their safety policies on their trip.

"It will be so fun to get out of New York dear." One said.

"Oh yes, New York is where all the muggers are, and what about the mob?" The other said, "I'm so glad we didn't run into them."

"At least in Miami, the only thing we have to worry about is getting robbed by some teenager." The first one said.

Mac chuckled low. If they only knew that Miami and New York had the very same crimes, just different gangs. The two women chatted about how Miami habitants never killed anyone; apparently they hadn't watched the news lately as Mac had. His dear redhead had had four murders on his hands in just two weeks, and that was not including the night shift cases. However, all but one was solved now. The one left hanging had reached a dead end unfortunately.

"Hello, sir, how are you?" One lady asked.

"Hello, I'm just fine, how are you two ladies doing?" Mac asked.

"Splendid. I'm Martha and this is Bertha." Martha said.

She went on to ask Mac if he was going on a holiday to Miami and eventually came to the subject of what he did for a living; she had seen his face on the news and knew that he was a CSI.

"Crime in New York is rising is it not?" Martha asked.

"We saw three people getting mugged in just two short days." Bertha added.

"I haven't noticed an uprising in crimes, but I pretty much work only with murders or other violent crimes." Mac said politely.

"Well, Miami is much safer from what we have heard." Bertha said, "No gangs or murderers, no muggers. Just cheerful people."

"Is that so?" Mac asked, "Wow, that's great. I'm glad I'm going down there."

Martha and Bertha went on to tell Mac about the wonderful things to see in Miami. And while Mac would have rather slept on his flight, he was polite enough to listen and every now and then nod at the two ladies. Then the subject changed to kids, religion and last but not least men. According to Martha and Bertha all men used the wrong parts of the brain to think. Mac listened to his fellow men all over the world being ridiculed and blamed for things they had no control of. Mac was not in the mood to argue with Martha and Bertha, but silently wondered what would happen if he sewed their mouths shut.

As time passed and Martha and Bertha talked more and more, Mac felt a headache coming and by the time the plane touched down in Miami, it was almost a migraine. He was glad to get off the plane and get his luggage before finally seeing the familiar red hair that belonged to his lover. They met at the entrance to the airport just as Bertha and Martha walked by talking about how they had arrived in a crime-less paradise.

"Those two have given me a headache." Mac said and nodded towards the two old ladies.

"Crime-less paradise... I guess they haven't seen the news?" Horatio asked, laughing a little.

"Not one bit I think." Mac said, "I have nothing against women, but when they ridicule my city, the male population of the earth and just generally talk too loud and too much and I can't go anywhere to hide..."

"You get slightly pissed off." Horatio grinned.

"If I had been able to scream without looking like a madman I would have." Mac said.

He and Horatio walked across the parking lot to the hummer. Once inside the car they kissed for short moment before Horatio drove them to his house.

"I love old ladies like that and they love me back." Horatio said.

"It's the red hair that does it." Mac said and rubbed his temples.

"I think it's my charming personality." Horatio grinned.

"And because you are sexy." Mac smiled, "I honestly think they talked like that during the flight just to see how much I could take."

"When I get their age, I'm going to pay for everything I buy with pennies only." Horatio smirked, "It will drive people nuts waiting in line for me at the shops."

"Ah, so there is an evil streak inside you Lieutenant Caine." Mac grinned.

Horatio just winked at him as he pulled up to the driveway of his house. Mac got out and stretched his body while Horatio carried his bag inside. Once both men were inside they immediately went to the back porch so Mac could just lie down in the hammock and relax, while Horatio made food on the grill.

"Hungry?" Horatio asked as he started the grill.

"Starving." Mac said and stretched out on the hammock.

Horatio smiled and put two steaks on the grill. Mac reached out a hand and when Horatio grabbed it he was pulled down on top of Mac.

"Hello again." Mac smiled, "I don't think that make out session in the hummer was a proper one."

"Oh, I have to make it up to you then." Horatio said and then blushed.

Mac adored it when Horatio blushed. He pulled the redhead in for a deep kiss and as they made out and caressed each other they steak started burning.

"I smell something." Mac said.

"I smell you and it's wonderful." Horatio mumbled as his face was buried in Mac's neck.

"I think the steaks are burning." Mac chuckled.

Horatio's head shot up and he hurried to flip the steaks on the other side. Then he lied down next to Mac and the two just stared at the sky through the porch roof.

"I'm so glad I took a vacation." Mac said, completely forgetting about Peyton and the talk he needed to have with Horatio.

"Me too." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

The next day Mac and Horatio were meeting Marisol. She had proposed dinner at her place and after Horatio had failed to persuade her to not exhaust herself by doing it; he and Mac were now outside her door and rang the bell. She opened the door with a smile and hugged Horatio first before hugging Mac as well. Mac was surprised by the hug but happy that Marisol welcomed him so warmly.

"Don't just stand outside guys, come on in." She smiled.

Horatio and Mac stepped inside while Marisol went to the kitchen. The rain was pouring outside and Marisol didn't have roof and glass walls around her porch like Horatio so dinner was inside. Mac and Horatio joined Marisol in the kitchen and as he observed her, Mac couldn't help but to think that Marisol looked very healthy despite being so sick. He didn't know if she was pretending to feel better than she did because he was there or if she was really so cheerful and energetic for real. He hoped she was for tonight as she probably felt happier when she had so much energy.

"Dinner is served, boys." Marisol said and placed the food on the table.

Like two young boys being told what to do by their mother Mac and Horatio sat down and didn't object when Marisol went to get them whatever they wanted to drink. One stern look from the young Delko woman was enough to shut up both men. Once everyone was seated Marisol started asking Mac about his job and about New York. Mac answered and asked back about her life.

"I have two little sisters and a little brother, but you know Eric already." Marisol smiled.

"Yes, we've met through work." Mac said.

"Well, he doesn't know about you and Horatio and neither does my sisters." Marisol said, "I don't feel it's my place to share it with them. But they would love you two."

"How so?" Horatio asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say this and please don't take this bad..." Marisol said seriously.

Mac and Horatio went serious and looked at her.

"Ana- Maria has a crush on you." Marisol smirked and laughed when Horatio and Mac sighed in relief.

"On me or him?" Horatio asked.

"On you. Ana-Maria is my youngest sister; my other sister Carolina has a crush on Mac." Marisol said, "I swear, I didn't tell them about you. They've seen you on the news and when you were here for a case."

"Is this like a high school crush or an actual- deep feelings- kind of crush?" Mac asked.

"I can't speak for Ana- Maria because we haven't really discussed it, but I think since she's married and very much loves her husband it's more of a high school kind of crush." Marisol said, "Carolina though, is almost in love."

"We could set them up for a date." Horatio said.

"She would love that. Carolina has this thing for marines and cops." Marisol grinned.

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend." Mac said playfully, "There's only person for me."

Marisol went "aw" while Horatio just blushed. Mac kissed his cheek and Marisol just melted.

"You two are too sweet." Marisol smiled, "Do you have a twin Mac?"

"No, sorry."

"Damn, I was hoping I'd find a man like you." She grinned and winked, "By the way has Horatio told you?"

"Told me what?" Mac asked curious.

Horatio chuckled before answering, "Calleigh asked me a few weeks ago, when I planned on marrying Marisol."

Mac laughed out loud together with the others. It was a bit funny how Horatio's team was so sure that Marisol and Horatio were dating, even after Marisol had told her brother several times that they were not. Only Ryan seemed to be the one with the alternative in mind of Horatio dating a man.

"Well, we could always have a fake wedding just for fun." Horatio said.

"And I could be the best man." Mac grinned.

"As fun as that would be, think of the trouble we would be in when they find out." Marisol laughed.

"Hah! Who cares?" Mac smirked.

After dinner they had dessert. When they finished the rain had finally stopped and Marisol suggested that they take a walk.

"I love walking after it's rained, especially in the evening." She said.

"Sound good, I'll need to use the bathroom first though." Horatio said and got up.

Finally alone with Marisol, Mac realized this was the time she was going to have serious talk with him.

"So Mac... do you love Horatio?" She asked.

"Yes." Mac said.

"Good. Look, you already know that if you hurt him I will hurt you back and it won't be pretty. I may not be a CSI but I know how to hide a body." Marisol said seriously, "But, I also want you to know that I'm really, really happy that he has you in his life. I can see that you're a good influence on him and you make him happy."

"He makes me very happy too."

"I'm glad to hear that. After I'm gone... and I will be gone soon, because I'm losing my battle with cancer, I need to know that Horatio will have someone there to support him, to love him and cherish him." Marisol said, "And I know you're that man."

Mac was touched and could only respond by giving Marisol a hug. Horatio rejoined them just as they hugged and looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Just that Marisol is a wonderful woman." Mac said as he and Marisol parted.

"I already knew that." Horatio grinned, "Shall we go for a walk then?"

"Oh yes, just let me get my new shoes." Marisol grinned.

A few minutes later she showed up with high heels that made her almost as tall as Horatio.

"How can you walk in them?" Horatio asked.

"Practice honey, practice." Marisol grinned and kissed his cheek, "I can teach you how."

Mac laughed at the image of Horatio in high heels, while Horatio just blushed.

"I prefer walking in man shoes." He mumbled and opened the door so they could take their walk.

**-I-**

After the evening spent with Marisol, Horatio and Mac had the following day for themselves. The day after that was going to be spent with having lunch together with Frank and Alexx. Since it was a sunny day and very warm Horatio and Mac had decided to use the grill again. While Horatio made lunch Mac was anxiously waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Are you worried?" Horatio asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you?"

"What do I have to be worried about? I'm not the one Alexx will threaten to castrate if you hurt me." Horatio smirked.

Mac visibly paled and sighed nervously. He knew how dangerous women could be when they had someone to protect. It was like Alexx was a lioness protecting her cub. And although Horatio wasn't her child, she considered him her "baby" and Mac knew that Alexx would not be kidding with whatever she said to him.

Mac walked away from the porch and sat down on a chair by the garden table under a tree and ran hand through his hair. Horatio stepped away from the grill and sat down next to him.

"I never knew you could get so nervous." Horatio said.

"Well, from what I know about Alexx Woods, she's uh... not a woman to mess with." Mac said, "And also uh... I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Mac sighed and told Horatio that Peyton had been suspended from her job and disappeared and left the country.

"Yes, you told me that before." Horatio said.

"Well, I didn't tell you what we found in her apartment." Mac said.

Horatio got a little worried. Mac told him about the shrines Peyton had made for Mac, about all the pictures she had taken, the private detectives she had hired to find information about Horatio and that she had e-mailed all of that to someone in Miami.

Horatio stood up, visibly angry and looked at Mac, his eyes full of anger.

"And this is the best time to tell me?" He asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was going to, but then we got one case after the other and you were busy. We've not even had phone calls lasting more than ten minutes in the last three weeks because we've both been too busy." Mac said, "Look I... I didn't want to tell you over the phone because I knew how much pressure and stress it would put on you."

Horatio looked at the ground. He knew Mac was right. Finding out about what Peyton knew and had done and that someone in Miami knew, just as much was stressful for him. He knew Mac had acted in his best interest and had wanted Horatio to not get scared about the information someone had of him and his relationship with Mac.

"I knew you would get worried that someone knew about you and your childhood." Mac said, "I knew it would leave you sleepless at night and I couldn't tell you over the phone."

"Does anyone in your team know?" Horatio asked.

"Adam and Stella. They won't tell anyone." Mac said, "I'm sorry."

"You should have told me, Mac. I could have taken it over the phone."

"Could you?" Mac asked.

Horatio growled low. He knew Mac was right. With Mac telling him to his face he had a better chance of not panicking. With Mac being there as a support helped him analyze and take in the news much better and try to hope that no one else found out. Mac stood up and wrapped his arms around Horatio, who tensed at first.

"I'm sorry." Mac said, "I had to tell you. I've wanted to tell you since I came down."

"And you thought now was the best time?" Horatio asked, still feeling a bit hurt.

"Yeah actually, I'd rather have you angry at me _before_ Alexx warns me not to hurt her baby than after she's done it." Mac said, "Okay, I should have told you earlier, but I forgot when I came down here. Will you forgive me?"

Horatio sighed and gave Mac a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." He said, "I still wish you would have told me sooner, but I also know you know me well enough to realize that telling me face to face was the best option."

Mac smiled and gave Horatio a kiss on the lips. Horatio smiled and pulled Mac in closer. He could never stay mad at Mac Taylor.

"Ya'll are damn lucky I'm here or else the food would be coal by now!" A voice called out.

Mac and Horatio parted from each other and saw Frank and Alexx on the back porch. Frank had taken care of the food. They blushed and walked over to them.

"Do we need to go away for a few minutes so you can finish what you were doing?" Frank smirked.

"Shut up Francis." Horatio growled, "Thank you for saving the food."

"No worries." Frank said.

Everyone said hello and then Horatio and Mac plated the food. The group of four walked over to the garden table where Mac and Horatio had just used and sat down.

"I hope you didn't do anything else than kissing at this table." Frank said.

"What else could we have done?" Horatio asked.

"Had sex. Haven't you ever ravished someone at a table?" Frank asked, "Me and my ex-wife did that sometimes."

"Not an image I need in my head." Horatio said.

"Not my fault that you have a dirty mind, if you have images like that." Frank teased.

"I do _not_ have a dirty mind!" Horatio exclaimed, "And for your information I have actually had sex on a table."

"A table in your home here or before you moved to Miami?" Frank asked.

Horatio decided not to answer as Alexx told her "boys" to drop the private talk.

"Boys will be boys." She said, "So Mac how are you enjoying Miami so far?"

"It's very nice. I like the weather and the company." Mac smiled.

"I'm surprised you aren't sweating more on such a hot day as this." Alexx said, "I'm like a fountain."

Mac chuckled, "Guess I get used to the climate here fast."

While Alexx "interrogated" Mac about his job and a bit about himself, Frank and Horatio bickered about which one of them had arrested the worst criminal.

"Alexx, do you know a Doctor Driscoll?" Mac whispered.

"I've heard of her, she's the one stalking you?"

"That would be correct." Mac said.

"Well, if I run into her I will give her a piece of my mind." Alexx smiled.

"Thank you, Alexx." Mac smiled, "Could you ask around your doctor friends and see what they know about her?"

"Consider it done." Alexx said, "If you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Take Horatio out for some wild fun the next time he's in New York." Alexx grinned, "I mean wild things. That man needs to do something he would never otherwise do."

"I promise to do that." Mac smirked, "Do he and Frank always bicker like this?"

"Only when they're trying to be better than the other." Alexx said and rolled her eyes, "They like to tease each other a bit. I think it's their way of saying they care about each other. None of them are very good at expressing how they feel."

Once Frank had declared that Horatio was the winner, the conversation in the group switched over to some funny stories about Horatio's first days in Miami. By the end of the lunch Mac was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"I'll clean up." Mac said when everyone had finished eating.

"I'll help." Alexx said and looked at Horatio and Frank with a look that told them not to move.

It was clear that Alexx was going to have a talk with Mac. So Mac grabbed as much of the dishes as he could while Alexx grabbed the rest. They walked together inside the house and to the kitchen.

"You're going to have a talk with me, right?" Mac asked when he and Alexx were putting everything in the dishwasher.

"Yes." Alexx said, "Listen well Mac Taylor; if you hurt my baby I will make sure that you suffer and that no one will ever find your body."

Mac swallowed and nodded. Alexx was scary when she was serious. The look in her eyes showed Mac just how serious she was.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Mac said.

"Good. Because I can guarantee that you will wish you weren't born if you do. That man has suffered enough and I do not want him to go through another heartbreak." Alexx said and then smiled, "Now relax, sweetie."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah, you were so nervous I thought you were going to pass out." Alexx chuckled.

"I really do care about him." Mac said, "I love him."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't told him those words yet, but uh I think he knows." Mac said, "I'm not sure he's ready to hear that I love him yet."

"You're probably right. Better to take it slow." Alexx said, "Now, let's go and see if the boys have kept themselves from bickering again."

Mac chuckled and walked back outside with Alexx. She reminded him a lot of Stella Bonasera. She was just as fierce and she would probably hurt Horatio the same way Alexx would hurt Mac if the redhead broke Mac's heart.

Mac knew that he would never break Horatio's heart and that Horatio would never do it to him either.

_**Please review!**_

_*** Editor's Note: Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did editing it...Remember to Review, but also be NICE...if you can NOT be NICE, don't say anything at all. Alisa123 ***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

_**A month later**_

Big blue eyes looked down at Mac, the slight fear evident in them. It was obvious that his lover was nervous and Mac didn't blame him. It was time for Horatio to have sex with Mac for the first time. Although, it was Mac that was being the submissive partner in this and Horatio that was going to penetrate him. Mac had done this so many times before and knew how nervous he had been his first time. Eventually when Horatio was ready, they would change positions and let Horatio be penetrated by Mac, but that was a ways down the road yet, and he understood.

Mac was going to stay in Miami for the weekend, and had arrived just a few hours ago. Unable to keep their hands off each other, the two men had started touching each other almost as soon as they got inside Horatio's house. The two lovers had started off with foreplay, but unlike previous times it had been harder for Horatio to become aroused this time; he had trouble letting go of his nervousness. However, he was now as ready as he could get.

Now they lay in bed, Mac on his back and Horatio on his knees between his legs. Mac had brought some lubricant and a condom with him and put it on the nightstand earlier.

"Grab the lube." He said.

With shaking hands Horatio did as he was told, and then just knelt there with the bottle in his hands looking scared. Mac ran his hands up and down Horatio's arms to sooth him.

"It's okay, relax." Mac smiled, "Pour some lube on your fingers and then gently push one inside me; this is to stretch the muscles and prepare my body for your penis later."

Horatio nodded and did as Mac told him. His whole life he had waited for this chance and he cursed mentally at himself for being so nervous. With all of his fingers covered in lube he pushed one inside Mac.

"Good, you're looking for the prostate." Mac said, knowing Horatio had done some research over the years and knew in theory how two men had sex.

Plus Horatio had had sex with women and the technique used wasn't too much different between men and women. When Horatio hit the right spot Mac tensed and gasped. Horatio froze, but realized he had done something right. He continued touching Mac and grinned timidly as his lover's member started twitching in pleasure.

"Add one more." Mac gasped.

Horatio added one more digit and watched in awe as Mac moaned and writhed on the bed. He knew that when the day came that he was ready for Mac to penetrate him it would feel like being in heaven. After a few more minutes Horatio added yet another digit and by that time Mac's hands were clenching the sheets tightly. Hearing Mac moan and seeing him filled with so much pleasure made Horatio very aroused; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard for someone.

"You're a natural." He moaned, "Okay um, stop, but keep your fingers still."

Horatio did as he was told. Mac grabbed a condom from the nightstand and gave it to Horatio.

"Do you need help to put this on?" Mac asked.

"No, o-only help to open t-the wrapper." Horatio stuttered, still feeling nervous.

Mac opened the condom wrapper and gave Horatio condom; he was surprised to see how quickly Horatio managed to put it on with only one hand.

"I learned this with my ex- girlfriends." Horatio explained when he saw Mac's surprised look.

"Good. Okay, pour lube on the condom, it already has it but you can never use too much lube when having sex with a guy." Mac said.

He was shivering with anticipation. Horatio, like himself, was a well endowed man and to see his lover's rock hard member ready to go into action was so arousing for him. When Horatio was done, Mac spread his legs as wide apart as he could.

"Okay, you have to, as fast as possible, pull out your fingers and slowly push your dick inside so that I don't close up. We've stretched the muscles now with your fingers and we don't want to have to start over." Mac said, "Actually, I wouldn't mind that as you are so talented, but then we could be here all night and I think you're more than ready to move on to the next part."

Horatio swallowed hard and nodded. He lined himself up at Mac's entrance and quickly replaced his digits with his hard member. He pushed in slowly and gasped at the sensation of being enveloped by Mac. Horatio continued to push in until he could go no further and then waited for a moment. Mac's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard.

"Oh god, that's- that's great." Mac moaned, "Move when you're ready, first slow and then at the pace you want. You won't hurt me."

Horatio grabbed Mac's hips and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in slowly. As he did this Mac gasped and moaned in pleasure. Horatio hit the right spot with every thrust and Mac just knew that he was going to have one hell of an orgasm tonight.

After a few minutes Horatio started going faster. He felt himself getting addicted to the friction and the heat around his manhood. He wanted more and he wanted it fast. He threw his head back and started moaning as he thrusted into Mac. This was so much better than having sex with a woman; of course he had had great sex with women too, but since he had always been attracted to men the true feelings had never been part of the love-making before.

Mac watched as Horatio panted and moaned, his chest rising and falling, his hands clutching his hips and sweat running down his body. It was the greatest thing in the world to see his beloved redhead so filled with pleasure; knowing that he gave him that pleasure was intense. Mac tightened his grip of the sheets and groaned. His own member was twitching and already dripping with pre-cum as Horatio started going even faster.

Horatio couldn't contain himself and started to lose his control. He just wanted more and more. It was a intense and lovely feeling to feel Mac's heat around him. His fingers dug into Mac's hips and every time he thrusted into his lover he heard him moan, making Horatio even more aroused. To know that he could give Mac so much pleasure was the greatest thing in the world.

"Ah, I'm so close!" Mac moaned.

"Mm, me-me too." Horatio gasped.

Horatio knew he wouldn't be able to keep on much longer. He picked up the pace and was soon pounding into him. Mac panted and groaned. He could feel his body tense and with one last moan he came hard. As he came and contracted around Horatio's member even tighter the redhead thrusted one last time, almost let out a loud scream and came too. Horatio then fell down onto Mac's chest and panted hard.

"Are you sure this was your first time?" Mac asked.

Horatio chuckled and kissed Mac's chest. He sat up and carefully pulled out of his lover. After checking so he hadn't hurt Mac, Horatio lied down next to him. They were still panting a little and sweating. Mac grabbed Horatio's hand.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Yes, it was." Horatio said, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"We'll have plenty of time to do it some more." Mac grinned.

"I've never had such a powerful orgasm before."

Mac grinned, "Me either. It's a little different with a woman. I love Claire and making love to her was mind blowing. Same with you. The feelings intensify it all."

"Did I scream?" Horatio asked and blushed.

"A little." Mac smirked, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine; a screamer in bed."

"Oh god, if anyone finds out I will never hear the end of it."

"I'm just glad your neighbors don't live so close." Mac smiled and then his stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"Should I order some pizza?"

"Sounds great."

Horatio smiled, kissed Mac and got out of bed to find his cell phone which had been left somewhere in the heap of clothes in the living room. Mac heard the muffled conversation of Horatio's phone call, as he ordered pizza and just kept thinking that he was so lucky to have met his lover.

**-I-**

It was Saturday and Horatio wasn't supposed to be working. Unfortunately he had been called in to work as the weekend shift were a few people short. The rest of his team had also been called to work. So while Horatio was busy at the lab and at his crime scene, Mac was trying to keep himself occupied in his lover's house. He had watched a movie already and was now just flipping through some TV channels. During the night they had made love twice again and Mac realized that both he and Horatio had quite the stamina for their age.

It was a shame that Horatio wasn't out to his team, as then at least Mac would have been able to come to the lab and maybe even help. When in New York Horatio was able to come to the lab if Mac was called in on his days off. However, Mac didn't want to push Horatio to come out of the closet. He knew it had to happen when his lover was ready.

So while being bored out of his mind Mac found some old photo albums and started looking through them. When he was done with that, he made some late lunch and then watched some TV again. When he was just about to fall asleep for a nap the phone rang. He smiled as the display read Horatio and quickly answered.

"Coming back to me yet?" He asked.

"_I wish I could. But some evidence is taking a bit longer to process than expected_." Horatio sighed on the other end, "_How are you doing?_"

"I'm a bit bored." Mac said, and found himself thinking of very naughty things, "Nothing to watch on TV."

"_I'm sorry I had to work_."

"It's not your fault." Mac smirked, he felt himself starting to get hard and couldn't help but tease his lover a bit, "So uh, what are you doing?"

"_I'm just in the office with some paperwork, waiting for the last bit of evidence we need to nail our suspect to the crime_." Horatio said.

"Sounds like... fun." Mac said, "Are you alone?"

"_Um, yes_."

"Good." Mac grinned, "So no one would be able to see if you touched yourself?"

He heard Horatio gasp in surprise and chuckled. Mac reached inside his pants to stroke himself and knew that he was beginning to turn his lover on.

"_No they wouldn't. I think I know what you want me to do_." Horatio said.

Despite being a professional man Horatio couldn't help himself and started getting aroused. He pushed his chair closer to his desk to hide in case someone walked in and unbuttoned his pants.

"_I didn't know you liked phone-sex_."

"I just remembered last night and couldn't contain myself." Mac said, he was now very aroused.

He could hear Horatio breathing heavily on the other end and knew what the redhead was up to. Horatio could hear Mac breathing heavily too and it turned him on even more. The were both stroking themselves and Mac talked dirty to Horatio, whom just got more and more turned on.

Suddenly the door opened and Frank Tripp walked in. Horatio froze and pretended to scratch his knee before pretending to look for pen in his lower desk drawer.

"_Hi Horatio, Calleigh got the final evidence we need and we even have a new witness you might want to talk to."_Frank said and Mac heard him through the phone.

"_Uh, I'll be right there_." Mac heard Horatio say and almost started laughing.

The situation didn't get better, as Frank asked Horatio why he was blushing and why he just sat there and didn't move. When Horatio couldn't come up with a good reply Frank just told him to have Mac call him some other time.

"_You're as bad as I was with my ex-wife_." Frank laughed and left.

Horatio sighed, "_Sorry Mac. I have to go_."

"It's okay." Mac said, "Wait... did Frank have phone sex at work with his ex-wife?"

"_Uh... I could ask_." Horatio said, "_Although he won't admit to it_."

"We can interrogate him later." Mac grinned evilly, "So I can come by to the lab later so that we can finish, sounds good?"

Horatio hesitated, but felt that it sounded like a good idea. So they decided to meet in a few hours when it was passed the ending of the shift. Mac now had something very nice to look forward too.

**-I-**

It was almost eight when Mac snuck through the lab with Horatio's help. The lab was almost empty and when they reached Horatio's office, the redhead pulled the blinds to cover the glass walls. Mac crashed his lips against his lovers and pushed him against the desk. They instantly got aroused and Mac grinded against Horatio.

"Have you ever had sex in the office?" Mac asked.

"Not the new one." Horatio grinned.

Mac snaked a hand inside Horatio's pants and started stroking his growing manhood. Horatio moaned and kissed Mac hard. Mac felt his own pants get very tight, as his straining erection begged to be touched and freed from its restraints. Horatio massaged Mac on the outside of the pants. When Mac kissed his lover's neck Horatio let out a moan and reached inside Mac's pants to stroke him. Mac gasped and pushed against the redhead's hand. They then pulled their hands out from each other's pants and started working on unbuttoning their shirts.

"Oh my God! What the fuck is going on!"

Both men froze and saw Eric standing in the doorway. The look on his face was that of shock and something else, Mac had seen it before; disgust. Eric turned around and closed the door. Horatio buttoned his shirt and went after the young man. Mac quickly followed while buttoning his own shirt.

"Eric, wait!" Horatio called.

Eric stopped outside the break room and faced Horatio. He glared at Mac and when Horatio reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, the young man backed away. Horatio was hurt by his actions.

"I was going to tell you. I just, I didn't know how." Horatio said, "We've been in a relationship for a while now. I just... you weren't supposed to find out this way."

"How can you kiss him? He's a guy." Eric said, the tone of his voice was enough to tell Mac that Eric was not going to let this go.

"I love him." Horatio said.

"It's wrong H. This is disgusting." Eric snapped, "You can't be with him, he's a guy."

"Eric-" Horatio said and reached out a hand towards the younger man.

"Don't touch me." Eric growled, "You're just my boss and we shouldn't be this close to each other."

"I'm your friend."

"Not anymore. From now on you are nothing but a supervisor to me." Eric said and started walking away.

"Come back and talk about this." Mac said.

"Shut up! You're both disgusting." Eric said and stopped for a moment, "I won't tell anyone about this out of respect for your position in the lab, _Lieutenant_. But don't think I'm your friend. This is wrong, H... Being gay is wrong."

With that said Eric left. Horatio watched his young friend leave. His heart broken into pieces and shocked beyond words. Mac started to move to go after Eric, but Horatio grabbed his hand to stop him. Mac looked into his lover's blue eyes and saw the hurt, the fear and the disappointment.

"He'll come around." Mac said, "Give him some time."

Horatio said nothing, as he turned around and walked to his office. He picked up some things he needed and without a word walked out of the lab with Mac following him silently. Mac sensed that Horatio needed time to think and said nothing. He just hoped that Eric would change his mind soon or Horatio would be forever heartbroken. Mac could understand what Eric came from, the way he had been brought up. But what he could not understand, was how he could throw away years of friendship with Horatio just because the redhead was gay.

When they reached Horatio's house, Mac tried to get him to talk, but like before when it came to matters of the heart his lover closed up like a clam. As the night progressed, Mac held Horatio as he silently cried because of the painful words Eric had said. He prayed that things would turn to the better soon.

**-I-**

When Sunday came Mac reluctantly went home. He had asked for a few more days to stay, but Chief Sinclair had denied him that when a high profile case came in. Some politician's daughter had been murdered and Mac needed to be on it. So it was with a heavy heart and worry for his lover, that Mac went home with the first flight he could catch. Stella picked him up at the airport and could instantly feel Mac's bad mood.

They quickly dropped off Mac's things at his apartment and then went to the lab. Stella would glance at Mac as she drove every now and then. He had been awfully quiet since he got back and Stella could tell that something had happened in Miami.

When they reached the lab, Stella grabbed Mac's arms as he started to get out of the car.

"What's going on Mac? I've never seen you like this." She asked.

"Eric, from Horatio's team, caught us kissing yesterday." Mac said, "To say that he reacted badly would be an understatement. He disowned Horatio as his friend."

"What?" Stella exclaimed, "Cute diver boy Eric?"

"The very same. He was brought up in a strict, religious family and believed homosexuality is wrong. According to his sister Marisol, their parents don't hate the gays, but prefer not to socialize with them." Mac said, "I think the biggest issue is that Eric has this image of Horatio as a straight man, a leader, a hero and he adores him. Now that image has been crushed as far as he knows and his reaction is to end their friendship."

"But surely their friendship is worth more than that?" Stella asked.

"I think it is. But Eric has to realize it too. The problem is what he said. He hurt Horatio deeply and although he promised not to tell anyone, Horatio fears that everyone find out. This wasn't how he had planned to come out to his team."

"It will work out." Stella said, "Do you want me to call Eric and give him a piece of my mind?"

"As much as I would love that, I don't think it's a good idea. Something tells me his sister Marisol will do that for us." Mac sighed, "You should have seen the way Eric glared at me. I think he blames me for Horatio being gay. Probably thinks I made him that way."

"Couldn't be further from the truth. You just made Horatio accept who he was." Stella said, "I hope Eric realized that Horatio is happy with you and that is all that matters."

"Me too." Mac whispered, "Because if he doesn't Horatio might never get over it."

He couldn't even imagine the fear Horatio would be dealing with at work on Monday when he and Eric met again.

**-I-**

It was Wednesday in Miami and for the third day in a row Eric acted cold and distant with most of the team, but most of all Horatio. No one in the team had missed the looks he would give the redhead and how he avoided working with him alone. However, the only one brave enough to do something about it was Calleigh. She sensed that whatever had happened Horatio was hurt by it and wouldn't try to fix it himself. She had confronted him about Eric's behavior, but her boss and friend had refused to tell her anything.

That morning at the crime scene it was worse. The tone of Eric's voice was enough to show everyone that he had something against Horatio.

"Calleigh, process the living room please." Horatio said, "Ryan, take the perimeter and Eric take the kitchen."

"Whatever." Eric mumbled and brushed passed his boss.

Calleigh and Ryan were stunned, but Ryan remained quiet as he grabbed his kit and started walking around the perimeter of the crime scene looking for evidence.

"Where are you going then?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh, talk to a witness with Frank." Horatio said.

The sunglasses shielded his eyes so she couldn't see the pain, but Calleigh heard the hurt in his voice. She gently put a hand on Horatio's arms.

"What's going on Horatio?" She asked.

"Nothing. I have to go, Frank is waiting for me." Horatio said quickly and left.

Calleigh sighed. God only knew how difficult it could be to make the man open up. She grabbed her kit and headed into the house and the living room. She made small talk with Eric, but he barely responded. When Ryan left a few hours later to return to the lab Calleigh was left alone with Eric.

"So uh, do you think something is up with Horatio?" She asked.

"Don't know. Is it important to know what he does or how he feels?"

Calleigh managed to keep the shocked look off her face. Eric loved Horatio dearly and would never act like he wasn't concerned about him. Horatio was his mentor and friend.

"He seems kind of down, like he's sad." Calleigh said.

"So?"

"So we should talk to him."

"You talk to him if you want." Eric shrugged.

"You're not worried?"

"I don't care what he does or how he feels." Eric snapped.

Calleigh gaped at her friend. This was not the Eric she knew. They finished processing and then together took the hummer back to the lab. Eric remained quiet the whole way, until Calleigh reached the garage and locked the doors before he could get out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You act like a jerk towards everyone, especially Horatio."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business when you snap at me and our _boss_." Calleigh said, "He obviously isn't trying to fix anything, so I will have to."

"Just leave it alone."

"I will not! What has happened since last week that has made you act so cold towards Horatio? Tell me or I will bring hell on both of you until someone tells me what the hell is going on!"

"He's a fucking fag!" Eric blurted out angrily.

Calleigh gasped and looked stunned at Eric. She had never heard him say stuff like that before.

"Horatio is gay?"

"I walked in on him and that New York detective Mac Taylor kissing on Saturday. Their shirts were unbuttoned and they didn't deny it." Eric growled, "Makes me sick."

"So what? He's your friend."

"Not anymore."

"Eric!" Calleigh exclaimed.

She mistakenly unlocked the door and Eric bolted out of the hummer the first chance he got. Calleigh hurried after and caught up to him by the elevators.

"You can't just throw away years of friendship with Horatio because he's gay!" She said.

"I can and I have. I can't be around someone like him." Eric said, "What if he gets turned on by me in the locker room? What if when he hugs me, he's really trying to seduce me?"

"What? Do you even hear yourself Eric?" Calleigh asked, "If it was a woman we were talking about you wouldn't consider the possibility of her seducing you when hugging you. Do you think just because Horatio is gay, he would have sex with every man he sees?"

"Well, we're not talking about a woman. We're talking about a man that fucks another man. It's wrong."

"If Horatio has found someone to love than you should be happy for him."

"I will be happy if he loves a woman. This is just wrong and disgusting." Eric snapped and the elevator dinged to alert that it had arrived, "The Horatio Caine I know is not gay. Mac Taylor made him that way and until H gets back to normal, I want nothing to do with him unless it's about work."

Eric stepped inside the elevator and left a shocked Calleigh to deal with the evidence in the hummer. She started walking back to the hummer. Horatio being gay explained why he never looked at women, never seemed the slightest interested when women flirted with him and why all his ex-girlfriends claimed he never seemed truly interested in them sexually. And if Horatio had found love in Mac Taylor, that was great. She had seen her boss being sad for too long now and was happy that he found someone to love.

But why hadn't he told her? Didn't Horatio trust her?

**-I-**

It was just a few minutes after the end of the shift and Horatio was trying to concentrate on paperwork. He found it difficult to eat, sleep and work when Eric's words still stung him so hard and when the young man looked at him with eyes full of disgust. He couldn't believe that he might lose his friend because he was happy with a man. By just being himself he was losing his friendship with Eric. This was what he had feared most of his life; rejection because of who he was.

A knock on the door startled him. He said come in and was glad to see Calleigh enter his office. She smiled at him and sat down on the guest chair across his desk.

"Calleigh, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"About Eric again?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?" Horatio asked.

"Just be honest with me... I confronted Eric and after a while he told me what happened this weekend." Calleigh said, "Are you really gay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Horatio..."

"I'm not gay." Horatio snapped, "Why would I be?"

"It's okay if-"

"I'm not! What makes you think I am?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Calleigh and Horatio saw Frank standing in the doorway. Frank entered the office and closed the door. He walked over and stood behind Calleigh.

"Horatio. Tell her the truth." Frank said.

"What truth?" Horatio growled low.

"Horatio, you're gay, right?" Calleigh asked and heard Horatio sigh.

Horatio hung his head and nodded. Calleigh giggled and reached a hand over the desk to grab Horatio's hand. He looked up at her and was relieved to see her smile.

"Mac Taylor, huh?" Calleigh asked, "He's a great man. I had no idea you were gay. Only Ryan considered it when we were trying to figure out who your love interest was."

"You're okay with it?"

"Of course!" Calleigh grinned, "My dear, sweet Horatio Caine, I don't care who you love as long as you are happy."

Horatio sighed in relief. He stood up and walked around the desk. Calleigh stood up and the two of them hugged. Knowing that Calleigh, like Alexx, Frank and Marisol accepted him was a huge relief. When they parted Calleigh caressed his cheek and grinned.

"You...you don't hate me then?" Horatio asked quietly.

"God Horatio, I could never hate you. I love you like a big brother." She smiled, "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me?"

Horatio's smiled vanished. Calleigh looked from him to Frank. Frank sighed and patted Horatio's shoulder. Horatio had told him little by little about his childhood since he had found out that Horatio and Mac were dating. Frank knew that he hadn't been told everything, but enough to know why Horatio had been so afraid to admit that he was gay.

"Don't you trust me?" Calleigh asked, feeling a bit hurt, "Because I trust you with my life."

"I do! I trust you with my life too, Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled. She held on tightly to Horatio's hands to give him her support. Horatio seemed reluctant to tell her why he had kept quiet. Until Frank nudged him.

"I uh... I didn't want people to know. I was afraid people would react the way Eric has." Horatio said, "And I uh... it's-it's taken me a long time to accept that I'm gay."

"Not telling you has nothing to do with trust." Frank said to Calleigh, "It has to do with fear."

"My uh... father was uh... not a very nice man." Horatio whispered, "He beat me around as a kid... until the day he died. I had a boyfriend once; Gabriel."

"Oh god." Calleigh said, quickly getting the picture.

"My father uh... caught us once, making out in bed... naked." Horatio said, and Calleigh could see that he was struggling to tell her, "Uh I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Calleigh said gently.

"No, you need to know." Horatio said, "My father beat us both. He beat Gabriel so badly that he died from internal bleedings in his brain. After that my father beat me even more for being gay. I started to believe him when he told me how disgusting I was."

"Until Mac came along." Frank said quietly, silently thanking Mac for making Horatio happy and feel free.

"Oh Horatio... that's terrible." Calleigh said, silently crying as she could only imagine the pain Horatio had lived with for so many years.

Horatio told her how everyone had believed his father when he had put the blame on Horatio. His father had been the fire marshal and no one ever doubted him. He didn't tell her how his parents had died, jus that when they both died the truth came out and Horatio was exonerated. It all ended with Calleigh and Horatio hugging each other.

"I forgive you for not telling me." Calleigh whispered, "And I'm so glad that from now on I can help keep your secret and you can always be honest and open with me."

"I will." Horatio smiled, "It helps to know that you support me."

"I always will Horatio." Calleigh said, "Does Mac know that his body will never be found if he hurts you?"

Frank and Horatio laughed, thinking of how poor Mac had already been told that by Frank, Marisol and Alexx.

"He knows, trust me." Horatio smiled.

"What do you say we head out and get some dinner, the three of us?" Frank asked.

"Sounds great." Calleigh smiled.

"Wonderful." Horatio agreed.

Together they went out. Calleigh found that she was so much more relaxed now that she knew Horatio trusted her and that he had been honest with her. She felt she could support him better now and hopefully help Eric realize that Horatio was not disgusting just because he was gay.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: The hold up on this chapter, is ALL my fault...when i first got the chapter, we were having storms and i DON'T get on the computer during those...then i was just too tired, and didn't want to make ANY mistakes with editing it...hope you can all forgive me?...PLEASE, KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING...and remember: BE NICE or SAY NOTHING AT ALL. ALISA123**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews! And a big**_**Thank You**_**to my editor, Alisa!**

_**The Following Week**_

It was Friday morning at the lab in Horatio's office and he was very nervous. Almost as nervous as when he had made love to Mac a week ago. During his dinner with Calleigh and Frank on Wednesday, his sweet southern bell had informed him of the importance of coming out to the team and the lab. Horatio had had no plans to do so, after the failed attempt to gain Eric's acceptance. However, Calleigh insisted and they had made a deal. Horatio would tell his team, which meant only Ryan at the moment as he was the only team member not aware that Horatio was gay. He would tell him when the whole team was present. Both Calleigh and Frank had reassured him time and time again that Ryan would react different from Eric, as Ryan had already suspected that Horatio was dating a man. Something inside Horatio told him that maybe he and Ryan had more in common that they thought.

When Horatio arrived at work in the morning, he went straight to his office. Eric still hadn't talked to him unless it was work related and it was beginning to take its toll on him emotionally. Horatio was stressed by the situation and he wanted Eric to accept him. Surely their friendship was worth more than Horatio being gay and dating Mac? He knew that he couldn't force Eric to accept him, but he hoped that the young man would change his mind soon or it would eventually become impossible to work together.

"Knock, knock."

Horatio snapped out of his thoughts and saw Calleigh standing in the doorway. She smiled and entered holding two cups of coffee; one for herself and one that she gave her boss.

"So how are you?" She asked.

"Nervous."

"Don't be. It will be fine." Calleigh smiled, "I'm glad you told me. I feel like it brings us closer as a family. And we should all be closer."

"I do see each and every one of my team members as family. I just... opening up is not an easy thing for me." Horatio said, knowing that he didn't need to tell Calleigh why.

She knew just enough to realize that growing up had not been easy for Horatio and that his father was to blame for the many quirks and difficulties the redhead had. If anything, it explained why he was so overprotective of those he cared for, why he reacted so strongly to crimes involving children and why he was so keen to rescue everyone and take the blame when things went wrong.

Calleigh had realized when Horatio came out to her that she loved the man deeply. Not as a lover, but as a friend and a big brother. She would do anything to help him keep his secret and not let anyone else find out about it. But she believed that Ryan needed to be one the same page as everyone else ,and that's why Horatio was going to tell him the truth. She had first thought that maybe Horatio should tell the lab techs as well, but he wasn't as close with them as he was with the team so when he had refused she hadn't pushed him to do it.

"I hope Ryan takes it well." Horatio said.

"I think he will." Calleigh said, "Speaking of which, he's just arrived with Alexx."

Horatio looked out the glass walls of his office and saw his CSI and medical examiner arrive and walk towards the break room. Both were chatting and laughing. Alexx had taken Ryan under her wings after he had been shot by a nail gun and just like with the others on the team she mothered him.

"Should we join them?" He asked.

"Drink up your coffee and settle down first. I'll leave you alone to think." Calleigh said, "And we still have to wait for Frank and Eric."

Horatio nodded and Calleigh left. He wasn't sure how he should tell Ryan what was going on. The best way was probably just to tell him like it was. He was pretty sure Eric would show what he thought of it, without Horatio having to tell anyone. Horatio saw Frank arrive, and decided to join everyone in the break room. Normally Frank didn't have his morning coffee in the lab break room, as the homicide department had their own, but he knew Horatio would need his support today and he had said he would join him.

Horatio gulped down the last of his coffee and headed for the break room. Once there he heard Ryan share a joke with everyone and laughed. Horatio stood by the kitchen counter next to Alexx, while Ryan, Calleigh and Frank sat by the table. After a few minutes a sullen Eric Delko arrived and didn't offer Horatio even a glance. He just sat down by the table and pretended to be in a good mood. It pained Horatio to see this behavior coming from the younger man; someone he considered a friend and family.

"So Horatio, any new cases?" Calleigh asked, knowing that if she didn't open up for a conversation where the redhead could speak he wouldn't open his mouth at all.

"Um, no, not at the moment. I'm still waiting for trace analysis on our double murder from last week." Horatio said, "That's the only open case we have. We may have the right guy in custody, but the district attorney wants all the evidence reports before he begins working with the charges."

"I'll be finishing it today. We got so many other cases this week that I had to put it aside, H." Ryan said.

"No worries. There is plenty of time today." Horatio smiled nervously.

Ryan smiled and stood up to leave.

"Uh, one more thing Mister Wolfe." Horatio said, "I uh... I need to tell you something that everyone else has found out."

"By everyone he means the team." Alexx said, "It needs to stay in this room Ryan and no else is to find out."

"Of course; whatever you have to say I won't tell anyone else." Ryan said and sat down by the table again.

He could see Horatio struggling to say something, and wondered what could possibly have his boss so nervous that he didn't know where to start.

"I'm uh... I'm gay." Horatio said, "And I'm dating... Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab."

Ryan's eyes widened and he looked surprised at Horatio. There was an anxious silence in the room until Ryan grinned.

"I knew it!" He smirked, "I knew you were dating a man. I told the others but they wouldn't believe me."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Horatio chuckled. He explained how Eric had found out and how Calleigh had confronted him.

"Frank and Alexx have known for quite some time now." He said.

"Well, then I have something to share." Ryan said, "I'm gay too."

This proved to be too much for Eric, whom just got up and left the room and slammed the door shut. Ryan sighed and shook his head. Ryan had been out of the closet to most of his friends for years, he just hadn't told the team yet. But knowing that they all took it well, besides Eric, made him relieved and he knew he could help Horatio come out as well.

"Two gay guys?" Calleigh asked, "Too bad you two aren't dating each other then, there could have been some hot steamy sex in the lab." She giggled.

The guys looked stunned at her and she blushed.

"Just saying it would have been nice." She giggled.

"H, I always thought you were straight." Ryan said.

"Well uh... I grew up in a uh, rough home Ryan. I believed I was disgusting for being gay for many, many years. It was only after I met Mac Taylor, that I started to accept who I was." Horatio said.

"I know what that's like. I struggled for years too. My friends accepted me; well, almost all of them. The ones that turned out to be true friends were happy that I came out to them." Ryan said, "My mother took it well, but my father disowned me and I haven't spoken to him in almost ten years."

"Wow. I never knew." Calleigh said.

"Why didn't you tell us, sweetie?" Alexx asked.

"I wanted to wait and make sure I knew how people would react." Ryan said, "I figured Eric would react badly. I don't blame him, but I hope he can get over it. I think it's worse for him that H is gay than me being gay."

"Because Horatio is a hero to him." Frank said and his phone started ringing.

He answered and then told everyone he had to leave. After Frank had left, Ryan asked Horatio a bit about Mac and then shared some of his life about being gay and coming out. Horatio could feel that Ryan would become a great support for him.

"So over the past ten years, I've been learning to not deny to anyone that I'm gay." Ryan said, "I can handle being hated for it and disowned. I just wish my father would accept me, but I can't change his mind."

"You'd think the love for your child is more important than their sexual orientation." Alexx said, shaking her head in disgust. _A parents love is supposed to be unconditional, she thought_

"That's what I thought. But my father grew up the same way as Eric." Ryan said, "I think Eric will come around though. Thank you for trusting me with this, H."

"Thank you for trusting us with the same Mister- Ryan." Horatio said, promising himself to stop calling Ryan Mister Wolfe.

Calleigh and Alexx smiled, as they saw Ryan and Horatio interact. They knew that from this day forward Horatio would have a close friend in Ryan. They were also glad that now everyone was out in the open to each other. It meant that they could help and support each other more than before.

**-I-**

There was an angry knock on the door and a tired Marisol answered. She didn't need to look through the spy hole to know that it was little brother on the other side. He had probably been waiting all week to talk to her, and been building up his anger to confront his big sister about Horatio.

"Watch out so the door doesn't break." She greeted.

"Why didn't you tell me Horatio was a fag?" Eric demanded.

"First of all he's _gay_; second it was his choice to tell you not mine." Marisol said, "From what I hear he didn't even tell you; you walked in on him and Mac."

"You know Mac?"

"Yes, I've met him."

"What?" Eric exclaimed, "Great! My own sister is hiding things from me."

"It was not my story to tell!" Marisol snapped, "You're such a child sometimes Eric! Horatio told me in confidence and we've supported each other through the months we've known one another. I promised to keep his secret. It's not up to me to tell you that he's gay."

"It's something I should have been told."

"Why? So you can go around and hate him for something he has no control over? So you can hate him for being himself?"

"He's not himself. It's that New York CSI that made him that way."

"Eric, someone can't decide to be gay or not. You either are or you aren't. Horatio has always been gay, but he's been having trouble accepting it. Mac has made him happier, his life more cheerful and has taught Horatio to love and accept himself." Marisol said, "Isn't that more important , then Horatio living up to some image you have of him?"

"What image?" Eric asked.

"Oh come on baby brother! We all know that you adore Horatio; you see him as a hero." Marisol said, "A _straight_ hero. You can't accept that he is gay, because it goes against your image of him. Is it really that important whether he's gay or straight?"

"Being gay is wrong."

"Is that you speaking or mom and dad?" Marisol asked, knowing she needed Eric to start thinking for himself.

He had always believed whatever their parents told him. Marisol had learnt long ago , that her parents weren't always right and that sometimes your heart said something different than your religion. She believed in God, but she did not believe that he hated the homosexuals.

"I've been raised to believe that it's wrong." Eric said.

"So have I. But I've met plenty of homosexuals and they are just like us. They are equal to everyone else. Should we really judge them and hate them, because they find love in someone of the same sex?" Marisol said, "Shouldn't Horatio have the right to be happy even if it's with another man?"

Eric huffed and turned to walk away. Clearly he was struggling to come to terms with this newfound information about Horatio. He walked over to the hummer and was just about to get inside when his sister called his name and he stopped.

"You need to think about what is worth more... your friendship to Horatio or your criteria that your friends have to be straight?" Marisol said and closed the door.

Eric sighed and knew deep, deep down that his sister was right. But he couldn't see it just yet. So he decided to he needed to speak to someone else... his parents.

**-I-**

The weekend came and went. On Monday Eric called Horatio and left a voicemail saying he was taking some time off. He didn't say why, but Horatio could guess that it had to do with Ryan and Horatio coming out of the closet. During the weekend Horatio had visited Marisol. He had told her about Ryan and she had told him about Eric. Marisol was weaker now and wished to make peace with her brother before she died. She knew that she didn't have too much time left. Horatio had also talked on the phone with Mac and told him everything. Mac was glad that Horatio had found support in Ryan.

Now it was the start of the shift on Monday morning, and Horatio was in his office on the phone with Mac.

"_So Eric hasn't told you where he is going_?" Mac asked.

"No, but I think he's just sitting at home thinking. Which I guess is a good sign, but I wish he would just let me explain. If he could talk to me, maybe we could reach an understanding." Horatio sighed.

"_Well, there's not really that much to understand is__there__? You're gay and dating me, either Eric will accept it or he won't_."

"Yes, but maybe I could help him along."

"_This is something he has to figure out on his own. And from what you've told me Marisol has done a pretty good job at trying to make him change his mind. She's made him start to think about things, about what he believes and doesn't believe in_." Mac said.

"I know. What would we do without her?"

"_I honestly don't know. I've only met her once, but I feel like I've known her for years_."

"She says the same about you." Horatio smiled.

They talked some more before both men had to end the call to get some work done. Horatio was feeling more at ease now than before. The only cloud on the sky was Eric and Peyton. But since Peyton's trail had gone cold, there was nothing that could be done about that. Before Horatio could get on with his work, which was just paperwork for now, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. Horatio sighed inwardly at the sight of none other than IAB sergeant Rick Stetler.

"Rick, what brings you here?" Horatio asked.

"I'm just here to ask how everything is going." Rick said.

He sat down in the guest chair and Horatio got a gut feeling that Stetler was there for a whole different reason, than to see how things in the lab were going. Stetler _never_ came down for any other reason than to disturb and annoy everyone in the lab, most of all Horatio.

"Good. Any reason to think it wouldn't be as usual?" Horatio asked.

"I just thought I'd better check on the lab run by a murderer." Rick said.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you kill your father?"

"In self- defense. How do you even know this?" Horatio asked.

He felt his heart race; how had Stetler come across this information? A chill ran through him, as he kept repeating the information he knew about Peyton in his head. The information Mac had told him.

_"She's emailed all information about you to someone in Miami"_ Mac had told him.

And based on the smirk Rick had, he knew it was Peyton that had told Rick about Horatio's parents' death.

"A man beaten up as a child is hardly of stable mind, don't you think?" Rick asked, "Who knows when you will snap and kill someone, because of your emotional baggage."

"Who told you about this? Was it Peyton Driscoll?" Horatio asked, "You're Peyton's Miami contact."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have my ways of finding information, and I can do it on my own." Rick said, sounding offended.

Rick stood up, satisfied that he had done enough to rattle Horatio's cage. As he approached the door he smirked and turned around.

"I wonder what the Chief would say about your past."

Horatio was up in no time and had Rick pinned against the wall. The other man knew just how to push his buttons and right now Horatio had enough on his plate without needing this weasel to annoy him.

"If you mention this to anyone you will regret it until the day you die." Horatio growled.

"That tone of your voice may intimidate everyone else, but it doesn't scare me." Rick said, "You're a liability Lieutenant. You could snap any day; look what you're doing now."

Horatio let go of Rick and just glared at the other man. Rick continued to smirk. He had Horatio right where he wanted him; enraged and afraid. Afraid of people finding out about his past and enraged that Rick knew so much about it.

"I wonder... have you inherited more of your father's mood swings and abusive manner or your mother's cowardly behavior to stay with a man that beat her?"

Rick found himself punched in the face and on the floor in seconds; his lip was bleeding from where Horatio had hit him. Horatio towered over him and Rick knew that he had pushed Horatio enough for one day. It wasn't his plan to make Horatio attack him; he just wanted to keep him on edge. As Rick stood up he smirked and wiped the blood of his lips.

"Be aware Lieutenant." Rick said and reached for the door, "I will get back at your for this."

Rick left and Horatio remained standing. He was so angry, that he could have beaten Rick far worse. He was practically fuming and knew in his gut that Rick had something to do with Peyton. But could he prove it? He had nothing to go on but his gut... and that wasn't enough to start investigating Rick Stetler.

**-I-**

Eric had had dinner at his parents' place. All evening he had been waiting to talk to them about something special, but never found the right time to do it. His parents didn't even know that he and Marisol had argued. They didn't know that he had taken a few days off from work and he planned on keeping it that way. When dinner was over and he was seated in the living room with his father, while his mother did some washing, he knew he had his chance to speak to his old man about what troubled him.

"Dad." He started, "What do you think about gay people?"

"Eric. Haven't we talked about this as you grew up?" His father asked.

"Yes, but remind me again."

Eric's father was very dear to him, as was his mother. Of course he trusted his parents to teach him right and wrong. But ever since his argument with Marisol, he started to think that maybe she was right. He had to come up with what he thought himself, what he believed was right and wrong. But he couldn't just change the way he thought over one night.

"Well... it's wrong in my eyes." His father said, "I don't hate gay people Eric, but I don't want to socialize with them. I think they are people that suffer from insecurity and they don't know what they want; so they think they are gay, but they really are not."

Eric frowned. Surely, Horatio wasn't so insecure that he'd pretend or think he was gay? If Horatio was gay, than it must be because he was sure of what he was attracted to.

"So people who are gay can be turned straight?" Eric asked.

"With the right guidance yes, and if they accept that their life is wrong."

For the first time in his life, Eric felt that his father's words sounded a bit harsh. Was everyone really meant to be straight? Hadn't the old Greeks engaged in homosexual activities? And that had not been considered wrong or weird; it had been completely natural. And Eric knew that there were plenty of animals that engaged in homosexual activities as well... and if animals could be gay it had to be somewhat natural for people to be it too... right?

Eric felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts. He stood up and left the room. His father didn't even notice, as he was engrossed in reading the newspaper. Eric went to the back porch and sat down in the hammock. All his life he had been sure that his parents were right and he had been so sure that he knew everything about Horatio. Now, all of that turned out to be wrong. And for the first time he felt a pang of pain that Horatio hadn't trusted him enough to tell him... then again, he had probably anticipated Eric's reaction. How much had Eric hurt Horatio by rejecting him?

"What's troubling you mijo?"

Eric's thoughts were interrupted, as his mother sat down next to him. He had always thought of his mother as an open-minded and accepting person. However, she had also expressed that homosexuality was a sin when he was growing up.

"Mom... do you think homosexuality is wrong?"

It took his mother some time to answer, but eventually she sighed and said "Not really."

Eric looked surprised at his mother. What had made her change her mind?

"Really? You've always said it was wrong." He said.

"Well, that is what I was taught growing up. I guess your father's views have also affected me." She said, "But the truth is that I don't necessarily think it's wrong, but maybe strange. I don't hate gay people and I have no trouble talking to them if need be. I think they are equal to us, but... I guess, in some way it is a little bit wrong. Mostly just strange for me."

Eric nodded. He supposed it was good of an answer that he would get from her. He figured his mother had never really thought about what she felt or didn't feel about it during her life.

"Eric... are you trying to tell me that you are gay? Because I could possibly accept it...given some time." his mother said.

"No, mom. I'm not gay!" Eric snapped and then his voice softened, "I found out that two of my friends are. One of them I've known for a long time and I walked in on him and his boyfriend kissing."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I kind of disowned him right then and there." Eric said, "I just... I don't know what to think. I never thought that he of all people would be gay."

"Well, the question you must ask yourself mijo is... does this really change how you feel about this person? Does this really change the fact that you and this man has a deep friendship?" His mother asked, "Are you willing to stop being friends, because this man loves another man?"

Eric sighed. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that his mother and Marisol were right. Could he really hate Horatio for being gay? And could he hate Mac for making Horatio happy? Yet... everything he had been raised to believe, told him it was wrong.

"I have a lot to think about." He said quietly.

"I hope you come to a good conclusion." His mother said and kissed his cheek, "Listen to what your heart tells you."

With that said his mother stood up and left Eric alone in the hammock.

**-I-**

In New York Mac was just finishing his shift when Lindsay came running. She handed him her latest report from a case.

"Sorry it's a bit late." She panted.

"It's fine Lindsay, you didn't have to run to give me this. You could have left it on my desk." Mac said, a little amused.

"I know, but I prefer to hand it to you personally." Lindsay said, "So Danny and I are heading out for a beer, we asked the others to join us, but they seem a bit busy so they might not come. Are you interested?"

Mac smiled. He knew that both Lindsay and Danny had a crush on each other and it explained why the others didn't join them. They all wanted to give the two love-birds some time alone.

"Thank you, but I'm tired so I think I'll just head home." Mac said.

"Okay, well maybe next time then." Lindsay smiled and hurried to the locker room.

"Next time!" Mac called after her.

He went to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator arrived and Mac stepped inside. He really was tired and he longed to get home and get some sleep. He was also going to call his lover and he knew he would have no trouble sleeping after that as Horatio's voice always soothed him enough so he could sleep. Just as the elevator doors were about to close Adam put his body between them.

"You have to see this." He said.

Mac heard the urgency in his voice and knew that it was about Peyton. So he followed Adam to the AV lab where Adam had a picture on the big screen. Stella was there too.

"Do you recognize her?" Stella asked and pointed at the screen.

It was a blurry image and despite Adam's talent he hadn't been able to get a clean picture of the person. But as Mac saw the cheekbone, jaw, hair and eyes he knew exactly who he was looking at.

"Peyton." He growled low.

"She was seen this afternoon at Central Station." Stella said, "We just got this. A security guard was going through the video looking for a man that had stolen a lady's purse and recognized Peyton from the news."

"He must be good with faces." Mac said.

"He is. He is actually quite known throughout the NYPD for it." Stella said, "His name is Maxwell Honor."

"I recognize the name." Mac said, "So she is back then."

"Yes." Stella said, "Mac, please stay in my apartment tonight? Until we have cleared yours and set up police protection."

"Stella, I'm not sure it's necessary. I don't think she's dangerous." Mac said.

"You can't be sure though." Adam said, "She's back. She's been away for a month, but now she's back."

"Adam is right. She's planned something and she is here to finish it. We don't know what, where or when and until we do, you are not safe." Stella said.

At first Mac was about to decline to the offer of staying with Stella and have police protection, but then he started thinking of his lover. Horatio would be devastated if something ever happened to him. Also, with police protection he could make sure Horatio was safe when he was in New York to visit.

"Okay, I'll do it." Mac said, "I'll call Sinclair and set up protection for myself and I'll spend the night at your place."

Stella and Adam sighed in relief. Mac looked at the image of Peyton and growled. She was back in New York.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: Well, here it is...Eric has ALOT of soul searching he needs to do, where Horatio and Ryan are concerned...And the Crazy ME is back in the states...Be sure to tell us what you all think...and REMEMBER: be nice, or KEEP IT TO YOURSELF. til next time, Alisa 123**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews! And a very big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

**** Editor's Note: I'm the reason why, this chapter was delayed in being posted ...I wasn't feeling well, when I got it...thankfully, our wonderful author is very understanding...I hope the wait is worth it to you all...keep those reviews coming...and as always, be NICE. Alisa123 ****

***** Tissue Warning: if you have a heart and possibly liked Marisol and Horatio together... I suggest you have some handy...I got misty, just editing it. *****

_**Two weeks later:**_

Mac sighed heavily, as he looked at the picture of Peyton taken at New York Central Station. Two weeks had passed since she had been seen and since then her trail had yet again gone cold. Mac had to give some credit to Peyton for her ability to stay hidden, although he had a feeling that she had help doing so. Whoever her secret e-mail friend in Miami was, he or she was probably helping her to stay hidden. If Peyton decided to leave New York, Mac would be the first one to find out. He had eyes and ears everywhere now and where Peyton went, Mac would follow to make sure he got to her before she managed to do any damage.

The only real worry on his mind though, was if Peyton would go after Horatio. Mac would gladly jump in front of a bullet for the redhead and he had realized a few days ago that because he felt that way it meant he was one hundred percent head over heels in love with Horatio. He loved Horatio more than anything now. He loved the Miami Lieutenant as much as he loved Claire and that proved to Mac that Horatio was the one his heart belonged to.

He also knew that Horatio loved him. He had revealed it to Eric when Eric had found them kissing in his office. After that though, they hadn't really talked about it since they had so much else to think about, but Mac saw the love in Horatio's eyes and knew that he felt the same for Mac as Mac felt for him.

Apart from worrying about what Peyton might do, Mac was still worried about Eric. During the last two weeks Eric talked to his sister many times and his parents. It seemed like the young man was coming around, but it could still take some time. At least Eric seemed willing to think about changing his mind and go back to the way he was. If anything, the revelation of Ryan and Horatio being gay would bring the team closer. It had with everyone else involved, but Eric had stayed out of it so far.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang and dispatch told him he had a crime scene to go to. He grabbed Hawkes and Lindsay on his way out and together they made their way to Central Park. The instant Mac arrived he felt a shiver run down his spine and he shuddered. It had nothing to do with being cold, instead he felt eyes on him. He glanced around the crowd gathered behind the police tape and frowned. Something didn't feel right.

"Mac, meet Lawrence Gould." Flack said, "Age 33, found just twenty minutes ago by a jogger."

Flack went on to tell how Lawrence Gould had been reported missing over two weeks ago and when Mac saw the body he saw the obvious signs of recent abuse. His head was bashed in and Mac's gut told him that this would be a brutal case.

"There is no blood around the body, not even from his wound." Hawkes said, "Definitely death from blunt force trauma, I doubt there is even any skull bones left intact."

"So this is a body dump." Mac said and looked around, "Take photos of the crowd, Lindsay."

Lindsay and Hawkes both frowned, but the woman did as she was told. Meanwhile Hawkes continued his examination of the victim and could determine that he had been dead over 24 hours.

"So somebody kidnapped him, beat him, killed him and dumped the body here to be found. This path isn't exactly small or off the main road." Mac said, "It's easy to find a body here."

"Witnesses say a black unmarked van stopped out here three hours before the body was discovered, it was so early in the morning that no one was around. Our witnesses happen to be night owls looking out the window of their apartments and thought nothing of the van." Flack said, "They came down when they saw the police cars and told me."

"And the jogger?" Mac asked.

"Saw the body as she came running down the road, when she got close she saw the badly beaten body and called the cops." Flack said, "Then she threw up by that tree over there."

Flack pointed at a tree and Mac nodded. Had Lawrence Gould been a man with lots of money or maybe mob connections the case would have had more suspects, but wouldn't have been too hard to find out what had happened and why. Seeing as Lawrence Gould was like any other civilian, a janitor and with no apparent illegal ties or lots of money, the case would probably be anything but easily solved.

"Mac, you seem nervous." Hawkes whispered, "Something wrong?"

"Do you have a feeling that we're being watched?" Mac asked.

Hawkes shook his head. Mac started to think that maybe he was being paranoid. Lindsay had stopped photographing the crowd by now and started processing the scene with Hawkes. Mac wanted to shake the feeling of being watched, but he found that he was unable to. Then he saw something familiar; brown hair, petite female body. The cap hid the face, but she was facing Mac. And she had the same length and body type as Peyton.

Mac stood up and started to approach the woman just as she turned to walk away. Flack caught him doing this and followed.

"Hey!" Mac called out and the woman ran away.

Mac and Flack followed together with two officers and it didn't take long to reach the woman, whom was obviously on the phone. She looked stunned at Mac when he grabbed her arm and Mac sighed; it wasn't Peyton.

"Sweetie, I got to go. Tell mom I'll be at the hospital soon." The woman said into the phone.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Mac said.

The woman nodded, still obviously scared that she had done something wrong and left as fast as she could. Flack looked concerned at Mac.

"You thought it was Peyton didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, she is somewhere in New York and I felt like I was being watched the entire time at the scene." Mac sighed and then growled, "I know she's here."

"Mac, we'll find her." Flack said, "She's bound to screw up at some point, and then we'll catch her before she can do anything to you or Horatio."

Mac nodded and walked back to the scene with Flack and the officers. He hoped Flack was right, because having to wait for something to happen and having no idea where to start looking for Peyton was beginning to take its toll on Mac.

**-I-**

Horatio was buried in paperwork, after a busy week with lots of new cases. Things had finally slowed down, but for Horatio there awaited paperwork instead of a much needed break. So while his team was out having lunch at a nearby diner, Horatio forgot about eating and focused on getting as much of the paperwork done as possible, so he wouldn't have to do it next week or bring it home with him. He preferred to have as little paperwork as possible to do during the weekends, so instead he usually worked overtime during the week to get it done.

There was a knock on the door and without looking up Horatio said "come in". The door opened and a sandwich was put on his desk. Looking up Horatio was surprised to see Eric standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had expected Alexx to be the one to show up and give him a tongue lashing for not eating lunch. Horatio and Eric hadn't spoken a word to each other except about work since Eric had discovered that Horatio was gay.

"I uh... know that you skipped lunch and I also know that you like cheese and ham sandwich so I brought you one, as well as coffee." Eric said nervously and handed his boss the coffee.

"Thank you, Eric. I appreciate it." Horatio said and wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

Lucky for him Eric did it instead, as he sat down in the guest chair across the desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"I uh... I'm sorry, H." Eric started, "I'm sorry for the way I've been. With Marisol being sick I've uh... I've realized that family is about loving someone for who they are and accepting them. And the truth is that I've never had such a strong bond with anyone as I have with you... and um, the team."

Horatio could only nod. He knew that Marisol's recent turn for the worse had made Eric do some serious soul searching, and he could see that the young man was coming around. Marisol had spent a week at the hospital and everyone knew that she didn't have long left. And when someone was confronted by the death of a loved one or terminal illness, they usually re-evaluated their life and their relationships.

"Eric, I realize it's been hard for you." Horatio said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, it's not easy to just change what you believe in and what you've been taught growing up. It's not done overnight. But... I uh... Look H, you're my mentor, my friend and I can't hate you." Eric said, "If you are happy... then I'm happy for you. I may still not be completely comfortable with you and Mac kissing, and I hope I never catch you in one of your intimate moments again, but I am beginning to come around. I still need a little more time, but if you can give me that than I will have no problem with you being gay."

"You have all the time you need." Horatio said, "And I forgive you. Have you talked to Ryan?"

"He's next." Eric said, "Is Mac making you happy?"

Horatio smiled. Like the rest of his team, Eric would always worry that Horatio wasn't happy. The truth was that Mac made him happier than he had ever been.

"Yes, very much so." Horatio said.

"That's all I want. And the next time he comes down, I'll make sure to apologize to him as well." Eric smiled.

"I'm glad you've decided to give us a chance Eric." Horatio said.

"Well it took me some time, but I've realized that I've been a jerk." Eric said, "It shouldn't matter who you love, as long as you're happy. I know that now and I accept you for who you are."

Horatio felt incredibly happy to hear that. He could tell Eric had grown a lot in the last few weeks and his "family" was now on the path of healing and becoming one again.

"I'm glad we're able to move on." Horatio said, "Now, get out here and get some lunch."

"Yes, boss." Eric grinned and left.

Horatio felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he sighed in relief when Eric closed the door behind him. He was in a much better mood now and the paperwork now seemed less boring.

**-I-**

Mac stretched his back in his office chair. Hours spent looking at photos from the crime scene had made his back ache. He had spent almost all day in his office and it had caught his team's attention. However, none of them had pushed him to tell them what was wrong as they knew they were unlikely to get it out of him and they already had a pretty good idea of what was bothering Mac Taylor.

However, Mac's quiet and seemingly decent and peaceful day was about to come to an end, when Stella knocked on his office door. He waved her in and she had a serious expression as she handed Mac some papers.

"This is evidence that Peyton bought a plane ticket to London for tonight. She bought it at an internet café four hours ago and the plane left ten minutes ago." Stella said.

"She left the country?" Mac asked stunned.

"That's just it; there is no record of her ever boarding the plane." Stella sighed, "And when we went to the internet café it turns out that not only do they not have any surveillance cameras, but no one there noticed her. However, they noticed a 'dude' looking similar to her sitting by one of the computers."

"She dressed up like a man." Mac said, "Clever."

"Yeah. So she bought the ticket to make us believe she had left." Stella said, "She didn't count on Danny and Adam checking the surveillance at the gate at the airport and not seeing any sight of her. So she's still in New York."

"This tells me that she's planning to make her move soon." Mac said, "She wouldn't want to throw us off like this, unless she needed the peace and quiet to get her plan in order. She's probably hoping that we'll stop looking for her if we think she's in London."

"Exactly. I'm so happy that you have police protection." Stella sighed.

She sat down in the guest chair and showed Mac another file. This one was from overseas. The London Police had investigated Peyton for stalking an ex-boyfriend years ago. This had never been discovered when hiring Peyton, because no one had checked her entire background. The case was over ten years old and Peyton had never been charged, so finding this information would have been difficult.

"Shouldn't Horatio have police protection as well?" Stella asked, as she watched Mac read the file.

"Well... since he's not out of the closet except to his team, he hasn't asked for it." Mac said, "I told him to tell a lie about us being friends and Peyton posing as a threat, but he doesn't want to do it."

"But she could go after him." Stella exclaimed.

"I think it's safe to assume that she's after me though. Otherwise she would have been in Miami already. She's in New York for me." Mac said.

"But what about her contact in Miami?"

"I know, Stella, I know." Mac sighed, "But Horatio is stubborn and the last thing he wants is the attention he would get if he asked for police protection."

"Have you tried to persuade him?" She asked.

"Yes. But after Eric's reaction to us he's scared." Mac said, "Although, I spoke to Horatio an hour ago and he said Eric had started to come around."

"That's a relief." Stella said, "Couldn't we get Frank or someone else on the team to stay with him then?"

"I've tried that too." Mac sighed, "Horatio's too afraid of the attention he'd get from it. He isn't ready for it."

Stella nodded. She may not understand the way Horatio reasoned, but at least Mac had tried to get him to accept protection. Although, what Horatio had no idea about and what only Mac knew was that Frank and the team were already making sure their boss was safe. They had already arranged for former cops to keep an extra eye on him when he wasn't at work. So Horatio was being protected even though he had no idea, but Mac refrained from telling anyone that as he didn't want Horatio to find out.

**-I-**

It was almost the end of the week and Horatio had finished early. He went by Miami Dade Hospital to see Marisol. Like every other time he was visiting she was sleeping when he arrived. She would wake up every now and then, but she was too weak to do anything but having short conversations. This time when Horatio arrived he found Marisol with an oxygen mask on and lots more tubes going from her body to machines than last time.

It brought home the seriousness of her illness and the fact that her time was limited. He sat down in the guest chair and turned on the TV. He could hear Marisol's labored breathing and it pained him to see her so weak and hurting. Marisol had surprised her family last week by letting them know that she had signed a DNR. She didn't want to be resuscitated once her body gave up, as she knew it would only mean that she'd spent a few weeks connected to machines before she died anyway. She would rather let nature have it course and die when her body said it was time.

"Horatio?"

Horatio looked towards the bed and saw a semi-awake Marisol looking at him. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Hi there sleepy-head." He joked.

Horatio was one of the few that joked with Marisol and he knew she appreciated it, since everyone else was too sad and serious when they visited her. Horatio would always try to brighten up her mood, even though she knew he was anything but happy when he saw her so sick.

"You finish early today?" She asked.

Horatio grabbed her oxygen mask and put it on the side of her mouth to be able to hear her. She smiled gratefully as she, like him, hated the mask.

"Finish early?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes, a bit. And I decided to come see my favorite lady."

Marisol grinned and squeezed his hand with the little strength she had. Horatio squeezed back and smiled.

"I wish I could sleep as much as you do." He smirked, "Some people have it good, huh?"

"It's only because I'm so pretty." Marisol chuckled low, "The doctors don't dare tell me to get out of the bed and move around."

Horatio chuckled. He then thought of an idea.

"Hey, when was the last time you went outside?" He asked.

"A month." Marisol sighed, "Why?"

"Do you want to go for a walk, feed the ducks at the pond behind the hospital?" Horatio asked.

Marisol smiled and nodded. With some help from a nurse ,Horatio managed to transport Marisol into a wheelchair. They had an oxygen tube and mask with them just in case and a nurse standing close by, without interfering as they walked outside. As soon as she felt the fresh air Marisol felt a rush of energy inside her. Horatio brought her to the pond. He still had half of his lunch sandwich with him, and they gave bits and pieces of it to the ducks.

"Thank you." Marisol said, "I've wanted to go outside for days, but no one has wanted to take me."

"Well, I figured you could use this."

"I do, very much." Marisol said.

The wind was blowing slightly and Marisol just let her hair flow in the wind. She leaned her head back and relaxed. Horatio watched her and felt his heart break. This young, vibrant woman was probably seeing the outside for the last time. It didn't seem fair to him that someone so young and with so many years left to live was going to pass away before her time. He had always felt that life was at its worst when the old had to bury the young. He could only imagine the pain Marisol's parents had to be feeling, knowing that their child was going to be gone before them.

"Thinking sad thoughts?" Marisol asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Me too." Marisol sighed, "I'm thinking this is the last time I'll do this."

"It's unfair." Horatio said.

"Life is unfair." Marisol said, "You taught me that."

"I did?"

"Yes. You also taught me to cherish the small things." Marisol smiled, "Don't be sad Horatio; we'll meet again one day."

"Don't talk like that." Horatio said and had to look away, so Marisol's didn't see the tears in his eyes.

Marisol smiled and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. She knew very well what he was feeling and thinking. Eventually they had to go back inside and when Marisol lied down in her bed again, she was so tired that she barely had the energy to say goodbye.

"Sleep well, darling." Horatio whispered, "Sometimes God takes his angels back."

He kissed her cheek and watched her sleep for a second before leaving the room, knowing it was probably the last time her saw her.

**-I-**

A week later, Horatio and Eric together with some of Marisol's cousins carried her coffin to her gravesite. Her funeral arrangements had been made by Marisol before she had died and she had asked for a quick funeral date. Mac watched his lover's sorrow filled eyes, as she carried his friend to her final resting place. Mac was there officially as a friend of Marisol (which was true, but not the whole truth), as the last thing anyone needed was for Marisol's parents to find out what kind of relationship he had with Horatio.

The team stood with Mac and Horatio joined them when the coffin was placed over the grave. Eric sat with his sisters and parents on the other side. Mac wished he could have known Marisol better, but although they had only met once he could honestly say that he would miss her. He gave Horatio's hand a quick squeeze and was rewarded by a small smile that showed just how much his lover was grateful for his presence.

When the funeral ceremony was over, everyone placed their flowers on the white coffin, saying a few words and sadly leaving. Eric stayed behind a little longer with Horatio, while Mac stayed a few feet behind. He knew that Eric and Horatio needed a moment alone.

"H... Marisol asked me to give you this box on this day." Eric said and handed Horatio a small wooden box.

Horatio frowned and opened the box. Inside it was a small white duck's feather and a note with the words _"Cherish the small things and thank you for taking me outside one last time."_

Horatio chuckled and explained to Eric why the duck feather was so special. Eric smiled as he was told; for some people it might have seemed like nothing, but for Marisol it was her last time outside and that had been very special for her. Eric was relieved that his sister had passed away happy. He gave Horatio a hug and then left the redhead alone. Mac approached him just as Horatio put his flower on her coffin.

"I'll miss you, Mari." He whispered.

_**Please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews! And a big**_**thanks**_**to my editor, Alisa!**

_**One month later**_

Lindsay and Danny looked at each other and smiled shyly. They were alone in the locker room for once. Both blushed and opened their lockers, trying very hard not to look at each other. They weren't usually this shy, but now they couldn't help it.

"Good morning." Danny whispered.

"Good morning, Danny." Lindsay smiled and looked down at the floor.

Danny closed his locker and stepped closer to Lindsay. She smiled and blushed before leaning in to kiss him.

"Lindsay and Danny sitting in a tree..."

They both frowned, as they heard someone singing quietly. The door to the locker room opened and the singing got louder. Suddenly Sheldon walked passed them to his locker, still singing the song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He finished for the third time.

Behind him came Don, also singing the song. Lindsay and Danny blushed deep red and stepped away from each other.

"Don't the two of you have something better to do than teasing?" Danny asked.

Flack and Sheldon peeked around the corner and shook their heads innocently.

"No." Don smirked, "Should we?"

"How about focusing on the job instead?" Danny said.

"And this comes from the man ogling Lindsay every chance he gets?" Sheldon asked.

Lindsay gasped and blushed, before rushing out of the locker room. Danny glared at his two friends and they innocently shrugged their shoulders.

"What?... It's true." Sheldon said, with a slight smile.

Danny was about to give them a tongue lashing, when they heard Lindsay laughing from outside the room. Danny just shook his head and left. Sheldon and Don grinned; the team was teasing Lindsay and Danny now as they were tired of the couple trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Everybody else already knew that they had a special connection and were in love with each other. However, neither Lindsay nor Danny had yet to admit to it. When the two men left the locker room they found Danny and Lindsay working closely together in the trace lab and rolled their eyes.

"It's so obvious. I wonder why they keep denying it." Don said.

"Ah come on, they'll tell us when they are ready." Sheldon said, "In the meantime we get to tease and watch them squirm."

"There is an evil side to you Hawkes that I didn't know existed." Don smirked.

"It only comes out on rare occasions." Sheldon chuckled.

Mac walked up to them and told them to do something better with their time than to spy on their friends. Although, he also enjoyed teasing the couple, but he still needed to be the boss and make sure everyone did their job. Especially since they would be a man short for a few days. Horatio was coming up to New York and Mac had taken a few days off to spend with him.

**-I-**

In Miami Horatio was waiting to check in for his plane. Calleigh was waiting with him and he had no idea why. She seemed to have become quite protective off him since she had found out that Horatio was gay. He guessed it was because she wanted to help keep his secret.

"Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure, this is how you want to spend your Wednesday afternoon?" Horatio asked, "Isn't there a case that needs your attention more than I do?"

"Probably, but I wanted to see my favorite redhead off before his trip." Calleigh grinned.

"I'm the only redhead you know."

"That makes you the favorite." Calleigh grinned, "You should be glad I don't follow you to New York."

"Why would you do that?" Horatio asked bewildered.

"To watch you and Mac kiss."

Calleigh got this dreamy look in her face and Horatio rolled his eyes. Of course, she absolutely loved the idea of seeing Mac and Horatio kiss. In fact, since Horatio and Ryan had come out of the closet she had been all over them when it came to kisses and hugs. According to his beloved Bullet Girl, there was nothing more cute and sexy than two men kissing each other.

"Next time Mac comes here I will let you see." Horatio said.

"How much can I see?"

Horatio looked baffled at his ballistic expert and she smiled innocently.

"You'd like to see everything if you could, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Calleigh blushed and Horatio looked shocked at her, "Don't look at me like that! Come on, don't you think it's hot when two women kiss?"

Horatio just looked at her and Calleigh blushed more.

"Okay, of course you don't." Calleigh chuckled, "The point is that two guys together is so hot, and both you and Mac are very handsome."

"Thank you."

"You can't blame a girl for wanting to watch some action between two guys." Calleigh said.

"My boyfriend is for me only." Horatio grinned.

Horatio had never really referred to Mac as his boyfriend before, and Calleigh looked just as surprised as he did that he had said it. Finally Horatio got to check in and after that it was time to go to the gate.

"Okay Calleigh Duquesne." Horatio smiled, "Take care of my lab for me and if it's still in one piece when I come home, I will let you interrogate me about my trip."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Calleigh grinned, "I hope you don't feel offended by anything I said."

"No, Alexx warned me already about you." Horatio smirked, "Apparently you have a bit of a kinky mind sometimes."

Calleigh blushed and then Horatio gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Calleigh walked outside to her hummer and Horatio sat down outside his gate and waited.

**-I-**

It was lunch time in New York and the team was eating together in the break room. It was a slow week for them and most of their active cases were almost solved or had already turned cold because of lack of leads.

"So when does Horatio get here?" Stella asked Mac.

"His plane lands in a little over an hour." Mac said, "I'm going to the airport right after lunch."

"What are you two going to do?" Lindsay asked.

"Look around town a bit. There are a few places he wants to go that he hasn't been to in a long time." Mac said, "And then I guess we'll just relax."

"Any romantic dates?" Stella asked.

"Every day with him is like a date." Mac chuckled, "And romantic. That man is romance personified."

"How about you Danny, any romantic dates?" Don smirked.

"Yes. Unlike you Don, I actually have a woman." Danny retorted and Don choked on his drink as he laughed.

"So with whom are you having a date?" Sheldon asked.

"A girl."

"Yes, that part I already suspected." Sheldon said, "But it's good that you cleared that up."

Everyone laughed as Danny blushed. Lindsay was awfully quiet and unable to keep the blush off her face. Stella decided to rescue her and changed the subject.

"So Sheldon, instead of teasing Danny about his love-life, let's talk about yours." Stella said, "And after you are finished, Don can share his love-life."

Sheldon quickly shut his mouth and Don didn't say anything. Neither of them had any dates at the moment. Danny smirked as Stella managed to stop the teasing for a while anyway.

"I heard Adam has a date." Lindsay said.

"Our Adam?" Danny asked.

"Of course. Some French girl." Lindsay said, "He came to me for advice."

"Me too." Stella said, "He's nervous and it's so cute."

"Looks like we have someone else to tease now." Don said to Sheldon.

"Why do you have to tease?" Stella asked.

"Because it's fun." Don shrugged.

"And?" Stella asked.

"And what better reason could there be?" Sheldon asked.

Mac chuckled and nodded in agreement. He usually wasn't one for teasing, but sometimes it was fun to tease your friends about obvious things, such as Danny and Lindsay's attraction to each other.

When lunch finished Mac hurried to the garage and his car. On his way there he called his boss and told him to cancel his police protection for a few days. He wanted to be alone with Horatio and not have to worry about two officers constantly watching them. He was lucky that there wasn't too much traffic on the streets yet and he got the airport just in time as Horatio's plane landed. He could feel his heart beating hard as he waited for his lover. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and he could feel his body aching to be close to the other man. As soon as he saw Horatio, he approached him and gave him a quick but still deep kiss that left Horatio breathless.

"That's a very nice way to be greeted." Horatio smiled.

"I've missed you." Mac said.

"I've missed you too." Horatio said, "I need to feel you close Mac."

"Then let's go." Mac grinned.

He grabbed his lover's hand and practically dragged him to the car. As he was driving he could feel Horatio's eyes on him and it was starting to turn him on.

"You look very nice when you're driving." Horatio smirked.

Horatio ran his hand up Mac's thigh making him almost lose control of the car. Horatio chuckled and started rubbing Mac's groin as he felt his lover grow hard.

"Horatio, I'm driving."

"I know."

He leaned in close and kissed Mac's neck, causing him to gasp. Mac tried his best to focus on the road and luckily they soon arrived at his apartment. He and Horatio quickly left the car and made their way p to Mac's place. As soon as they stepped inside Mac pinned his lover against the door and pushed against him.

Horatio started growing hard as well when he felt how aroused Mac was. He kissed his lover deeply and felt Mac tug at his belt buckle.

"Wait." Horatio said.

"Something wrong?" Mac asked, out of breath.

"I want you to uh... I want you to have sex with me."

"That's the plan." Mac grinned.

"No, uh... I want you to be inside me." Horatio said, "I'm ready Mac."

Mac looked into Horatio's blue eyes; he could see how nervous he was, but also that he was telling the truth. He was ready. They had met three weeks ago for a very short weekend. Horatio had then penetrated Mac again a few times and had started getting used to it. They had so far done everything except what Horatio was asking for.

Technically Horatio was still a virgin. He had never been penetrated and Mac had never pushed him to do it either. There were several gay relationships were one partner was never penetrated. However, Mac had longed for this moment. He wanted to be enveloped by Horatio's body and to know that Horatio now trusted him to do so, made his heart skip a beat.

"Alright. But, only if you are sure." Mac smiled.

"I am. I'm nervous as hell, but I want it." Horatio whispered.

Mac kissed him and lead him to the bedroom.

"Strip and lie down for me. I'll get some lube and a condom." Mac said, "This is going to hurt no matter how much I prep you, but I'll make it as painless as possible."

"I know. I can take it." Horatio said.

While Mac went to get the right supplies, Horatio took off his clothes. His hands were shaking and it took longer than he thought to unbutton his shirt. He knew Mac was taking an extra long time to come back, to give him some time to get undressed. Once the shirt and pants were off, he removed his boxers and lied down in the bed.

When Mac came back to the bedroom, he had to take a moment to breathe. He always loved to see Horatio naked, but he looked so very hot when he lied in the middle of his king size bed, on his back, half-hard and with the sun shining over his body through the curtains. Mac put the lube and condom on the bed before removing his own clothes. He then lied down next to Horatio and kissed his neck.

"I'm going to make you relax as much as possible, and you will climax more than once tonight." Mac said.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Knowing that you trust me enough to do this is all I need." Mac smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Horatio whispered, "Can I be on my back when you do it?"

"Only at first, then we'll switch to the side later." Mac side, "On your back the first time might be a bit too painful."

"Okay, I trust you." Horatio smiled.

Mac smiled and bent down to kiss Horatio's chest. When he got to the nipples the older man moaned low. Mac knew he had to make Horatio's brain practically melt from pleasure to make sure the pain would be minimal. Mac used his tongue to tease both nipples and one hand to slowly and gently run along his lover's thighs. He could feel Horatio's abdominal muscles move and his breath hitch, whenever Mac bit down on his nipple or moved his hand closer to his manhood.

Mac was very hard as well, but started to grow at bit slack as his full concentration was on Horatio now. He knew that if he got too aroused at the moment, he could end up making a mistake and hurting his lover. He did not want Horatio to regret his decision. Instead Mac hoped this was something the redhead would remember as the day when all physical steps had been taken in their relationship. This was the last step. They were out to their teams and had done everything with each other physically except this. Of course, down the line moving in together was possible, but as far consummating their relationship to a hundred percent this was it.

"Uh, Mac, that feels so good." Horatio moaned, as Mac wrapped his hand around his length.

Mac smirked and kissed his way down Horatio's abdomen and to his groin. He licked the underside of his manhood and heard Horatio gasp in pleasure. As Mac enveloped his lover's hard length he felt some of the tension leave his lover's body. Horatio ran his fingers through Mac's hair and couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. Mac let him do it for a while before pinning his hips to the bed.

"Oh god!" Horatio groaned.

He could feel himself losing control and knew that it was only a matter of time before he would climax. Mac must have felt it too, because he stopped suddenly. His hands were on Horatio's hips, but his mouth was nowhere near his member.

"Mac." Horatio growled.

Mac chuckled and used one hand to fondle his lover's balls while he enveloped Horatio again with his mouth. Horatio was writhing on the bed by this point and Mac had a hard time keeping him still with only one hand; however, it was exactly what he wanted.

Mac grazed his teeth along Horatio's length and the redhead instantly bucked his hips. Mac smirked and mentally noted that as something to use in the future. His lover clearly liked it. He did it again and Horatio cried out. Mac squeezed his hand around Horatio's length tightly to keep him from coming and Horatio growled.

"Not yet Lieutenant." Mac teased, "You come when I tell you to."

Horatio shuddered at the tone of Mac's voice and smiled. He liked a demanding Mac Taylor. He ached to be touched more and whimpered when Mac moved away and lied down next to him. Mac went back to concentrating on Horatio's nipples and neck. He kissed and licked along the redhead's jugular while his fingers pinched his hardening nipples.

Horatio didn't know what to do with himself. He gripped the sheets hard and squirmed. Mac smirked at the fact that he was able to make his lover react this way. When he bit down at the neck Horatio gasped and giggled.

"Ticklish?" Mac asked.

"A little." Horatio panted.

Mac hummed and bit down again. He wrapped a hand around Horatio's manhood and started stroking him. While Mac's tongue worked its magic on his lover's neck and his hand stroked his manhood, Horatio's eyes rolled so far back in his head that he thought he could see his brain melting.

Mac could feel his lover's body tense and knew that he was close. He started stroking faster and nibbled at Horatio's earlobe. When he once again bit down on Horatio's neck his body tensed and he came; shooting his essence over his chest and Mac's hand.

"Uh Jesus... that was... so... I can't talk."

"Then don't." Mac grinned.

He hadn't bit hard enough to leave a mark which he knew Horatio would be grateful for ,as the last thing he wanted or needed was a mark that everyone could see. Mac kissed his lover on the lips and let go of his limp manhood for now.

"Shouldn't I do something for you?" Horatio asked.

"Nope." Mac said and kissed him again.

Mac crawled down to Horatio's feet. He lifted up both his legs and started kissing on the inside of the legs from his feet to his thighs. Alternating between the right and the left leg. By the third time he reached the inside of the thighs, both Horatio and Mac were hard again. Mac smirked and bent down to take Horatio's manhood into his mouth.

Horatio groaned and grabbed a handful of Mac's hair, while he tried to keep himself from thrusting. Mac's tongue ran over the head of Horatio's length and his lover gasped.

"Roll onto your side for me." Mac said.

Horatio rolled onto his right side. Mac rolled with him so he was facing him while still staying down by his waist. While Horatio focused on the pleasure Mac was giving him, Mac grabbed the lube. He managed to pour some on his fingers and just as Horatio moaned he pressed one inside him.

Horatio stilled and so did Mac; he released Horatio's length from his mouth.

"Okay?" Mac asked.

"Mm, yes." Horatio moaned.

"I'll be adding one soon and then eventually two more." Mac said.

"I need four?"

"Yes, as this is your first time." Mac said, "Eventually, given time you will be easier to stretch."

Horatio nodded. Mac bent down again and took Horatio's length in his mouth. He started looking for Horatio's prostate with his digit and soon found it. Horatio almost jumped off the bed and gasped.

"Wow." He moaned.

Mac chuckled. He got a second digit ready and softly bit down on Horatio's manhood just as he added it. Horatio moaned and bucked his hips. So far so good. He could feel Mac stretching him and nudging his prostate.

"Oh god, Mac."

Mac's own manhood was begging to be touched, but today was all about Horatio. Mac smirked, as he watched his lover squirm on the bed. He put some extra lube on his remaining digits before adding a third one.

By this point, Horatio started to take more notice of Mac's fingers. They nudged his prostate over and over again, and Horatio could understand why someone would want a penis inside them and why Mac loved it. But it was also scary, as he knew that having three or even four fingers inside his was nothing compared to Mac's length inside him.

"One more." Mac warned and pushed the fourth digit inside.

Horatio winced slightly and clenched around Mac. Mac remained still and waited until his lover had relaxed a bit before starting to stretch. By now Horatio's manhood was twitching and aching with the need to be climax.

"Oh, I want to cum." Horatio groaned.

"Not yet, my love" Mac smiled.

He kissed Horatio's abdomen and used his free hand to stroke the redhead's member. Horatio barely registered that Mac was still stretching him, as he felt his orgasm build up. Mac could feel it too and started stroking Horatio faster. Horatio came again with a groan and Mac smirked.

"Oh fuck... how the hell am I supposed to get hard again?" He panted.

"Oh, believe me you will be hard again." Mac grinned.

Horatio chuckled. He felt utterly spent and relaxed. Mac turned on a serious expression as he grabbed the condom. He could feel Horatio tense a little.

"I want you to tell me, if you want me to stop. If you find that you can't do it, then it's perfectly okay." Mac said.

Horatio could only nod. He was breathing heavily. He watched Mac roll the condom onto his hard manhood. He then moved to be behind Horatio and moved into position. Pressing his chest against his lover's back.

"I will make the switch as quick as possible; you remember this from when you've done it to me of course." Mac said.

Again, Horatio nodded. He was nervous, but also very ready. Quickly Mac replaced his fingers with his length, pushing in slowly and stopping every time Horatio tensed. He didn't want Horatio to close up on him, but he couldn't push in completely either without hurting his lover. That was the last thing he wanted to, was hurt Horatio.

Horatio hissed when Mac was fully inside him. He was uncomfortable and he felt very stretched. But it was very arousing to feel Mac inside him, even though it stung. Mac waited for Horatio's muscles to relax.

"Ready?" He asked.

Horatio nodded and instantly gasped when Mac pulled out slowly and then pushed inside again. Mac started caressing his lover's stomach and Horatio found it very soothing. The first few thrust were a bit painful, but eventually Horatio started growing hard again and he felt the electricity shooting through him, as Mac's manhood nudged his prostate with every thrust.

"Uh Mac!"

Mac moaned and started going a little bit faster. He was amazed at how quickly his lover grew hard again, and he used his free hand to stroke the redhead's member. Horatio squirmed and grabbed the headboard hard, as Mac thrust inside him.

"Oh H, you feel so good." Mac groaned.

Horatio was panting, sweating and moaning. His brain was mush and all he could feel was the intense pleasure running through his body with each of Mac's thrusts. When Mac went even a bit faster he felt his body tense and his climax building up. He could feel it in Mac as well by the way Mac's hand tightened around his manhood.

Mac bit down on Horatio's shoulder and grabbed his hips to keep him in place. He was still going quite slow, but it was very arousing for him. One day he would pound into Horatio, but not today and not soon; Horatio needed to be much more used to being penetrated for that.

Horatio tensed, his knuckles turning white when he gripped the headboard and he came for the third time that day. Mac gasped at the feeling of Horatio contracting around him and he came too.

He then slumped against his lover and could tell that Horatio was exhausted.

"Who knew that an old man like me could cum three times?" Horatio mumbled.

Mac chuckled. He then saw the bite mark he had left and kissed it gently.

"I left a mark on your shoulder, sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it." Horatio blushed.

"Still a bit shy." Mac smirked.

Mac loved the shy side of Horatio; it was such a contrast to the way he was at work. He doubted many people got to see this side of him, but hopefully with Mac in his life that would change.

"We should have dinner tomorrow night." Mac said, "I know a gay bar we can go to."

"Is it safe?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I've been going there for years." Mac said, "Now sleep, love."

Horatio nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly and didn't feel it when Mac pulled out of him. He discarded the condom and then pulled the covers over himself and his lover so they could both sleep for a few hours.

**-I-**

It was the next evening and Mac and Horatio were enjoying a good meal at the gay bar Mac knew. That morning they had enjoyed some more sex, but Mac hadn't let Horatio be penetrated again. It would have been too soon and after his first time Horatio would need a little bit of a recovery time. Horatio was excited about finally having been penetrated and Mac had been thrilled to see his lover so happy and relaxed.

"This is one hell of a good beef." Horatio mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"You never curse." Mac said.

"I curse in bed." Horatio shrugged.

"A different situation completely; it doesn't count." Mac said, "Do you ever curse when you get angry?"

"Yeah, but not when anyone is around." Horatio said, "You?"

"Yes, but not very bad curse words. Just mild ones." Mac shrugged, "Usually when a case goes bad."

Mac sipped his wine and watched as his lover devoured his meal. Horatio had, as usual, skipped lunch and was hungry. Mac ate some fish but took it a bit slower than his lover.

"Anything special you want to do tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"Yes, this may sound boring but... I'd like to uh, visit my mother's gravesite." Horatio said and looked down at his plate.

Mac reached over and pulled his lover's face up.

"It sounds like a great idea. I bet you haven't visited her in years." Mac said.

"No. I uh, it's hard to go there even though it's been so many years." Horatio said, "But I figured I'd do it this time. And I think she'd like to meet you."

Mac smiled. He knew Horatio's mother and father had been religious; especially his mother. But from what Horatio had told him, he was sure that his mother would have accepted that her son was gay even if it went against her beliefs.

After dinner they enjoyed a nice dessert and Horatio failed to notice the waiter flirting with him. Horatio had attention only for Mac, but Mac found it adorable how Horatio blushed when he told him about the waiter later. It was passed eleven at night when they left the bar. The streets were quiet and Mac grabbed Horatio's hand. If Horatio was nervous about someone seeing them he didn't show it. The street had several gay hangouts so they were safe there.

They hadn't gotten far when they saw a group of four men walked towards them. Horatio tensed and Mac got a gut feeling that something was wrong. The group passed them, but it was impossible to miss the mutterings of insults that followed.

When neither Mac nor Horatio reacted, but kept on walking on one of the men grabbed a hold of Horatio and yanked him backwards. He fell to the ground and second man punched him in the face and kicked him while the other three punched Mac.

It wall went so fast that Mac barely had time to react. He got in a few good hits at the men, but eventually found himself held up against a wall alley close by. Two men held him tightly and Mac was already dazed from getting punched. He watched as the other two yelled insults at Horatio and kicked him in the ribs. One of the men lifted him up and threw him at the wall.

"Let him go!" Mac growled, "You're assaulting a police officer!"

The men laughed at him. Mac tried to fight to get lose, but ended up with a punch to the gut. He could only watch as his lover was kicked at and he tried to fight back. Horatio eventually managed to kick one of attackers in the groin, but it made the other so pissed that he kicked Horatio hard in the gut.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

The four men saw two uniformed cops run towards them, shouting orders into their radios. They quickly ran away with the officers following.

"Detective Taylor?" One asked and stopped.

"Go! Go after them!" Mac yelled.

The officer left, while Mac immediately went to his lover. Horatio was out cold and blood was running from his nose and mouth. He already had a black eye showing and his lips were swollen.

"Horatio, can you hear me?" Mac asked.

He got no response. He used his phone to call the attack in and also requested an ambulance. It felt like an eternity before more officers and the ambulance finally arrived and the whole time Horatio remained unconscious.

**-I-**

Horatio remained quiet while he was being examined at the hospital. He and Mac got separated when a doctor examined Mac as well and Horatio was taken for X-rays. Fortunately Horatio had nothing more than some bruises, two broken ribs and a concussion; not even his nose had been broken although it had bled a lot. Mac had a concussion and some bruises, but his lover looked far worse.

When Mac could join his lover again in a private he grabbed his hand. Horatio still said nothing, but held on to Mac's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry love." Mac whispered.

Mac felt like it was his fault. The one time Horatio dares to go to a gay bar he ends up getting beaten because of it. Mac shook his head sadly when Horatio didn't respond, but the light squeeze on his hand told him that Horatio didn't blame him.

There was a knock on the door and a worried CSI team entered. They took one look at their friends and gasped.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?" Stella asked.

Mac told them what happened and Don quickly wrote it down, while Stella gently hugged them both. Sheldon even looked at their bruises only to confirm what the doctor had already told them. Horatio still hadn't said a word.

"They were probably just looking for the first best victim they could find." Danny said.

Mac saw Horatio cringe at the word "victim", he hated to be referred as one, although deep down he knew it was true.

"Did they catch the guys?" Mac asked.

"All but one." Don said, "But, the others are talking. They freaked out when they heard they had attacked two cops."

"I told them we were cops." Mac mumbled.

"They thought you were lying." Don said, "We'll get the fourth one soon."

"Are you feeling okay?" Stella asked both men.

Mac and Horatio nodded. The team could tell that Horatio was not in a talking mode. Mac had told them a week earlier of his plan to take Horatio to a gay bar. They had hoped things would work out okay, but unfortunately it had gone bad. The door opened and Horatio's doctor walked in.

"Okay, Mister Caine, I'd like to keep you for observation-"

"No." Horatio said firmly.

The New York team was not surprised at Horatio refusal. Mac tried to persuade his lover, but Horatio stood firm. After more than five minutes of trying the doctor gave up.

"Okay, but come back tomorrow and get checked out. You won't have to wait in line if you tell them you are here to see me." The doctor said, "Will anyone be looking after you tonight?"

"I will." Mac said.

"Okay." The doctor said and then sighed, "I really must advise you to stay."

"No thank you." Horatio growled.

"Okay, I'll get the release papers." The doctor sighed and left.

"Alexx warned me that you were a difficult patient." Sheldon said.

"You talked to my team?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Yeah, they're worried. We said we would call with updates." Stella said, "Mac uh... where was your police protection tonight?"

Mac had had police protection for several weeks now. However, he had told them to go home before he went to pick up Horatio at the airport. It was to make sure they didn't tell anyone that Horatio was there and also because he felt tired of being followed by the officers all the time. The Chief had agreed that a few days without police protection was okay.

"I told them to leave for a few days." Mac sighed, "I had Horatio with me and frankly I needed to be left without them."

"Mac, what if Peyton had attacked you?" Stella asked frustrated.

"I have Horatio with me." Mac sighed, "Look Stella, it was stupid I know. I can't change that now. I just wanted be alone with Horatio during the days he is here."

"They could have kept their distance." Stella said.

"We still wouldn't have been alone." Mac said, "Horatio just came out to his team, he doesn't need to have two unknown officers watching him when he's here."

Stella sighed, knowing that there was no way she was going to win over Mac with this. She could understand his reasoning, but still wished he hadn't sent his protection away. But, like Mac had said, there was no way to change the past.

"We should leave you two alone. Call us tomorrow." Lindsay said.

Stella gave both men a kiss on the cheek and then the team left. They could tell that Horatio wasn't in the mood for company. Mac could see in Horatio's eyes that he was scared and angry. Angry because their special night had been ruined and scared because he couldn't help but to see the attack as a confirmation of how disgusting he was; just like his father had always said.

When the doctor came back with the release papers Horatio quickly signed them and then Mac helped him out of the hospital bed. They walked in silence to the Taxi area. The ride home was quiet and it wasn't until they got inside the apartment that Horatio allowed himself to break down in tears and Mac to comfort him.

**-I-**

Because Horatio had felt that he was disgusting his whole life because he was gay, he took the attack harder than Mac. Mac was mostly just pissed at the punks that had beaten up him and his lover. He wanted to strangle them. His feelings didn't get any better, as he watched his lover trash around in bed. It was in the middle of the night and Horatio was having a nightmare.

He called out to his mother, warning her about his father. Most of the words were just mumbled, but Mac's heart broke when he heard his lover plead to his father not to hit him.

"No please dad!"

Mac tried to wake Horatio up, but it proved to be difficult. When he touched the redhead he flinched as if Mac had been the one to hit him.

"No dad! Please don't!"

"Wake up, Horatio. It's just a dream." Mac said.

Horatio started crying, tears making their way down his cheeks. Mac felt helpless and had their attackers been there right then, he would have shot them. Horatio cried out and eventually flew up into a sitting position.

He was breathing heavily and winced as his ribs hurt. Mac touched him and he visibly flinched. Horatio looked at him with a tear stained face and Mac pulled him into a hug. Horatio sobbed and Mac had to try hard to not let his own tears fall. This weekend had been such a big step for Horatio and now it had been ruined.

"It's okay." He whispered, "Should we try to sleep?"

Horatio shook his head, "I can't."

"You need a pain pill?"

Horatio nodded, but grabbed onto Mac when he was about to leave the bed to get a glass of water.

"I'm just going to get some water." Mac said, "I'll be right back, love."

Mac left the bed and quickly got the water. He went back and grabbed the pill bottle from the nightstand. He gave Horatio two pills and the redhead quickly swallowed it with the water. He lied down again and Mac snuggled as close as he could to him.

However, the minutes rolled by and it became evident that Horatio was unable to relax enough to sleep. Mac got an idea and reached over to his nightstand to pick up his phone. He quickly found the number he was looking for.

"_Woods_." Said a sleepy voice.

"Alexx, it's Mac."

Alexx instantly became awake and he could hear her moving around; probably out of the bedroom to find another room so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping husband.

"_Mac, is everything okay?_" She asked.

"Not really." Mac sighed, "Horatio had a nightmare and now he can't go back to sleep."

"_Let me talk to him_." Alexx said.

Mac handed the phone to Horatio. He listened as Horatio told Alexx what had happened. What made his heart break again, was how scared his lover sounded when he told Alexx that it was his father's way of beating him from the beyond the grave.

"I should have known..." he mumbled.

"_Horatio listen to me... what you should remember from this evening is the wonderful dinner you had with Mac_." Alexx said, "_Not the attack. Dammit Horatio, those punks were just stupid_."

"They hurt Mac." Horatio whispered.

Mac was stunned. He realized that the attack had made Horatio fear that Mac would eventually get killed because of him. Horatio had never said it, but Mac knew that his lover thought he was some sort of a jinx. He thought that the people around him died because of him in some way.

Mac kissed his lover so hard it almost hurt. Horatio gave him the smallest of smiles.

"_I know they did Horatio. But it's not your fault_." Alexx said, "_Horatio, you have a heart of gold and that is because your mother was such a remarkable woman. The only thing your father did was to make you a stronger man_."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"_And it probably won't for some time, honey. But what happened last night__,__ is not your fault_." Alexx said, "_Sweetie, you are not disgusting. Don't let your father win_."

"It's hard."

"_I know baby, but let Mac help you. Let me help you_." Alexx sighed, "_Now, I want you to do something for me_."

"Okay."

"_Imagine that you are in Miami, the sun is shining and you're on the beach, who are you with?_"

"Mac."

"_And what are you doing?_"

"Um... kissing."

"_Good. It's your anniversary. Now, keep on imagining how it goes and keep onto those good feelings._" Alexx said.

Mac couldn't hear what Alexx was saying, but whatever it was it made Horatio visibly relax. The painkiller worked in her favor of course and after a few minutes of Alexx just talking and encouraging Horatio to create his own, good dream the redhead fell asleep. Mac grabbed the phone.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"_Told him to imagine his anniversary with you on the beach_." Alexx said, "_He loves the beach and he loves you, it's a perfect combination_."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"_Don't be. Horatio is more important than my sleep, especially after what happened to the two of you_." Alexx said, "_How are you feeling, Mac?_"

"I'm doing surprisingly okay. I'm more pissed than anything else." Mac said.

"_Well, make sure that you both talk to each other during the rest of your trip_." Alexx said, "_For both of your sakes_. _Don't keep your emotions bottled up._"

"I will. Night Alexx."

"_Goodnight sweetie_."

Mac closed the phone and put it back on the nightstand. He watched his lover sleep for a few more minutes until he was unable to keep his eyes open. He fell asleep the instant his head landed on the pillow and the rest of the night went by peacefully, without any further nightmares.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter...It's a shame that something bad had to happen to Horatio so soon, after losing Marisol...Especially something that reminded him so much, of his father...I LOVED, that Mac called Alexx that night for help .**_

_**** CSI: NY RENEWAL NEWS: Sadly, word has been released that the show will NOT be returning for another season...so, we'll have to continue to LOVE the show through fanfiction and reruns. ****_

_**Keep those reviews coming...and as always: BE NICE, OR DON'T BOTHER.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

It felt like tons of weight rested on his shoulders, when Horatio hugged Mac goodbye. Their days together had gone by too fast, and now it was time for Horatio to get back to Miami. After the attack on him and Mac they had spend most of the days just resting in bed, snuggling and talking. It was quite easy for Horatio to open up to Mac now about his feelings, the biggest issue he had was how to voice them. He had never been good at explaining how he felt. He had had nightmares every night since the attack, and Mac had been an angel that had soothed him every time.

"I hate doing this." Horatio mumbled.

"Me too." Mac sighed, "But at least we'll see each other soon again."

Horatio smiled and they parted. He gave his New York lover a deep kiss, and then went to the gate. Mac watched him leave with a heavy heart. Saying goodbye was getting harder and harder. When Horatio was on his plane he quickly found his seat by the window and sat down. He didn't feel like talking or even looking at other people, so he closed his eyes and dozed off.

No sooner than he had closed his eyes, he felt the plane land and he knew he was in Miami. He sighed heavily and waited until almost everyone had left the plane before leaving himself. His ribs were sore and he still felt a bit out of shape since the attack. Once passed the gate he looked for Frank; he had told Horatio that he would pick him up.

He wasn't surprised to see his whole team waiting for him instead. He knew they were worried about him and the women were all over him, the minute they saw his bruised face. Alexx immediately checked him over, while Calleigh gently ran her hand over his handsome face.

"Oh Handsome, look what they did." She said.

"I'm okay now." Horatio said.

The men that had attacked him had been caught, and both Mac and Horatio had confirmed their identity. Mostly Mac though, as he had seen their faces the best. The four men would spend a long time behind bars for attacking two police officers just because they were coming out from a gay bar.

"How are you feeling, H?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine." Horatio lied.

The truth was that he was not fine, but not all of it was because of the attack. Mostly he felt miserable because he missed Mac. He knew that Frank and Alexx could read him like an open book, and the look in their eyes told him that they didn't believe he was "fine" at all. But they didn't push him in front of the team and for that he was grateful.

"We thought it was a good idea, if we all had lunch together now that you're back." Alexx said.

"Sounds great." Horatio smiled, "Is the lab still intact?"

"Of course." Calleigh grinned, "The boys thought it would be fun to throw water balloons at each other yesterday, but luckily the only thing they hit were the glass walls and one or two unfortunate lab techs."

Horatio looked at Eric and Ryan whom had the decency to look ashamed. Calleigh went on to tell him that the cleaning crew had forced Ryan and Eric to help wipe up the water and while they were at, it they had helped clean the whole lab.

"Boys, do we play at work?" Horatio asked.

"Only when the boss it out of town." Ryan grinned.

Horatio snorted. Although throwing water balloons was kind of fun. However, he had to be the boss at work and so did Calleigh, so even though it probably was fun it could not be accepted at work. Everyone drove in two cars to a quiet little lunch café a bit further from downtown to eat. Apparently Ryan knew the owner, because they got Ryan's usual table and the owner already had Ryan's usual meal on the grill.

"You're a regular, huh?" Eric asked.

"Well, uh yes. I come here once a week, sometimes more." Ryan said, "The owner, Rafael, is a former cop and he makes really good food."

The smell of food made Horatio hungry and his stomach growled loudly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alexx asked, hearing his stomach growl.

"Breakfast."

"And when was that?" Alexx asked.

"Um..." Horatio counted the hours and smiled innocently at her.

Alexx shook her head. She knew breakfast would have been around six or five in the morning and it was now one in the afternoon. Plus, Horatio never had a big breakfast, mostly just coffee and one sandwich. She often begged him to eat more, but it wasn't uncommon for the redhead to skip a meal or two.

"Can't Mac make you eat more?" Frank asked.

"He is as bad as me." Horatio said, "Well, almost anyway."

"Was he hurt during the attack?" Eric asked, knowing that his boss didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to know if Mac was okay.

"Yes, although they held him against a wall so he had to watch me... but if the officers hadn't shown up... they would have beaten him up just as much." Horatio said quietly.

Wanting to make the atmosphere more cheerful, Ryan changed the subject and started telling jokes about his days as a uniformed officer. The team, and especially Horatio, was grateful for the change of subject. Even though they were curious to hear more and to give the attackers a good beating for what they had done, they knew that Horatio didn't want to discuss it.

The food arrived shortly and while they ate, Horatio asked what had been going on in the lab while he had been gone. Apart from Eric and Ryan goofing around they had had very few cases and most of them had been solved quickly.

"I think it's the heat." Eric said, "It's been so hot that people haven't had the strength to kill each other."

"Yeah, I talked to the other departments and they've had a very low crime rate lately too." Frank said, "It's bound to pick up again soon though."

"All that free time at work must have been perfect for taking care of the paperwork." Horatio said.

His team, except Alexx and Frank, blushed and he realized they hadn't really been concerned about the paperwork.

"Well uh, actually I did more than half of your paperwork." Calleigh said, "And I felt that had earned me the right to sunbathe a little."

"And Ryan and Eric?"

"We um... well um..." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we uh... we planned to do it, but um..." Eric said.

"Water balloons were more fun." Alexx said, "While they were being lazy I finished my work. While you may not have had that much to do, I had tons to do. Bunch of autopsies and I had to give a lecture at a Doctor conference."

"Yeah, two days ago right?" Horatio said and Alexx nodded, "I remember you told me it was being held here this year."

"Well, the boys and Calleigh did well Horatio, they solved their cases quickly and without missing anything." Frank said.

"I don't doubt that." Horatio said, "I know you guys do a good job, even when I'm not here. I'm just teasing."

The boys visibly relaxed, while Calleigh just grinned. She knew Horatio would never be mad at them. Well, unless of course they really screwed up and broke something in the lab. The team small talked and laughed at old stories for an hour, before it was time for them to get back to work. Horatio had the day off and Frank drove him home.

"You look... a bit depressed." Frank said, "Is it because of the attack or something else?"

Horatio knew that there was no point in lying to Frank.

"I miss Mac."

"I would imagine you do, yes."

"No I mean... I _really_ miss him." Horatio sighed, "I can't stand to have to say goodbye after just a few days. It's getting really hard to do it."

Frank had known this conversation was going to come eventually, and he had dreaded it. Because he knew that he had to tell his friend a few things that would be difficult to think about. And a few things that could lead to decisions that involved either Mac or Horatio moving.

"Well uh... maybe it's time for you and Mac to considered living together." Frank said, "You can't have long distance relationship for the rest of your lives and to wait until you two retire might be too difficult."

"One of us should move?" Horatio asked.

"Well, it's either that or just keep on like this. But for how long can you really keep having a relationship like it is now?" Frank asked, "I can see that you are miserable and I know you miss him very much."

"And living together would solve that problem."

"It's also the natural next step." Frank said, "So either you move to him or he moves to you."

Frank hoped that Horatio would stay in Miami. Quite frankly, he was afraid that he would get too sad if his best friend left. Although, he didn't doubt that Horatio would come down to visit; it still wouldn't be the same thing. Horatio was his best friend and like a brother to him. He wanted Horatio to be happy and if moving to New York would make him happy, then he would support that. It wasn't going to be an easy decision for Mac or Horatio, as they both loved their cities very much and were very close to their teams; so it would be difficult for them to leave.

"I've dreamt about moving in with him." Horatio said, "But I can't decide now if I want to leave Miami."

"You don't have to decide now. But I think you and Mac need to talk about it." Frank said, "It's probably just as hard for him, as it is for you to live so far away and not see each other every day."

Frank stopped the car outside Horatio's house. The redhead looked even more miserable now. He opened the car door, but stayed in the seat.

"I know what you're saying is true and I'll think about it." Horatio sighed, "Because I can't have it like this for years."

"And talk to Mac."

"I will." Horatio said, "Thanks Francis."

Frank nodded. Horatio took his luggage out of the car and walked to his house. He waved goodbye just before the stepped inside his house and Frank waved back before driving away.

**-I-**

In New York, Mac just had a similar conversation with Stella, as Horatio and Frank had had. Mac knew he wasn't completely ready to leave New York yet, but he could see himself living in Miami with his lover eventually. But he also played with the idea that maybe Horatio could move to New York. Either way, he would be happy. He could live anywhere with Horatio and still be happy, even if it wasn't in New York or Miami.

Stella and Mac had been talking while on their way to a crime scene at New York Central Station. A young woman had been murdered during afternoon rush hour and the team had to investigate. When they arrived Don was taking witness statements, Sheldon was examining the victim together with Sid, and the rest of the team was collecting evidence. With so many people around, it would be difficult to determine what belonged to the case and what didn't.

"Seems like the officers have done a good job at keeping people away." Mac said.

The cordoned area was big and there were very few people watching, which the team liked. Sometimes it was frustrating to be working, while having hundreds of people looking and being curious.

"Victim is 19 year old Melissa Garcia." Sheldon said, "Stabbed in the waist and thigh. Bled out in seconds."

Sid and his orderlies loaded the body on to a stretcher while Sheldon briefed Mac.

"Judging by the blood pool she was stabbed here." Sid said, "She couldn't have taken many steps after being stabbed, but I think she froze the moment she felt it and within seconds she collapsed."

"I'd like to say that it isn't easy to stab someone with some many people around, but during rush hour no one is paying attention to what's going on with others." Stella said.

"The killer could have easily stabbed the victim and walked away before anyone even knew what was going on." Mac said, "And by the time she collapsed he would have been long gone."

Sid and his orderlies walked away with the body and Sheldon got permission to follow and help out. Don walked up to Mac and Stella and sighed.

"Witnesses never saw or heard anything." Don said, "The girl just collapsed and there was blood gushing out from her. A young med student tried to help, but it was too late."

"We should check the surveillance tapes. It must have caught the murder." Mac said.

"I'll get on it." Stella said.

She walked away to find the security manager together with Don. Mac checked up on how his team was doing, before walking to the end of the cordoned area to process. After fifteen minutes of photographing and finding many shoeprints he was joined by Danny.

"I found blood on a shoeprint." Danny said, "It leads to this direction."

"Here's one more." Mac said, "The only one leading from the victim."

"Yeah, it must be the killers, because the prints lead up to the victim without blood and then leads away with a tiny piece of blood in it. And while most of the other prints lead to the victim, this is the only print leading from her and towards the exits." Danny said.

"Stella is checking the surveillance tapes, so she'll be able to confirm it." Mac said and just then got a phone call from Stella.

After he hung up he confirmed Danny's theory and then walked over to the nearest trashcan by the toilets.

"Stella said the killer looked like he tossed the murder weapon in here." Mac said.

He didn't need to look very long to find a medium sized knife. Danny photographed it and put it in a bag.

"Hopefully we'll get his prints off it." Danny said.

Mac nodded. He and Danny continued finding the killer's shoeprints all the way to the exit and there they stopped looking, because it would be impossible to find anymore prints. Then Mac got another call from Stella and she told him to meet her in the surveillance room.

"When you're done here get back to the lab and process the knife first." Mac told Danny.

The young man nodded and Mac went to the surveillance room. Once there Stella showed him the clip of the murder. It wasn't easy to see the actual stabbing, but a man in a hooded shirt clearly bumped into the victim after which she froze and collapsed just seconds later. The man also dumped the knife in the trash can that Mac had searched.

"It's him." Mac said, "We got a face? "

"No, so I'll have Adam check it out, he's better at it than anyone else." Stella said.

"Let's watch it again." Mac said.

Stella pressed play and this time slowed the video down. Now it was easier to see the stabbing motion the killer did. But something else caught Mac's eyes after the victim had collapsed. He kept on watching and when he saw what he was looking for his blood boiled.

"Mac?" Stella asked.

"Girl in a red sweater, blue jeans. She stayed after the victim had collapsed." Mac growled.

Stella played the video and gasped when she saw it. Mac gritted his teeth to keep his anger in control. Clear as day the video showed how Peyton Driscoll had been among the crowd when the victim was killed. She looked genuinely surprised at the crime and Mac didn't think she was involved. But what disturbed him was that Peyton looked at the camera and smiled before walking away as others frantically tried to save the girl.

"She knew we would watch the tape." Mac said.

"Of course, she knows how we work." Stella sighed, "Mac, she's playing with us... with you."

"I know. But she must have realized the risk of showing herself at this station. It's the second time we've caught her on camera here." Mac said.

"She wants to be caught. She wants you to know that she's here." Stella said, "Is your police protection back?"

Mac had canceled his police protection while Horatio had been in New York, which was one of the reasons he and Horatio hadn't received help faster when they had been attacked. But since then Mac had put them back on duty.

"Yes." He said.

"Good." Stella said, "How is Horatio?"

"Good."

"Mac?"

"He's as good as he can be." Mac snapped, "Sorry I just..." He ran a hand over his face, and sighed. Mac knew it wasn't Stella's fault.

Stella nodded and hugged him quickly. She knew it wasn't easy for Mac to deal with Peyton and his long distance relationship with Horatio at the same time.

"We'll find her soon." Stella said.

**-I-**

Horatio woke up from his nap at the sound of the door being opened. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; seven thirty in the evening. He heard someone whistling and got off the couch. He had been watching a movie and fallen asleep after less than half of it.

"Horatio?" The voice called.

Horatio stepped out into the hallway to see Alexx holding grocery bags in her arms. He took them from her, so she could get rid of her jacket.

"Hello Alexx, what brings you here?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be home with your family?"

"I think my husband can manage the kids without me for a while." Alexx said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and thought you and I could make some dinner and talk."

Horatio smiled and nodded. Alexx chatted happily about a little trip to the mall, as they put everything they needed on the kitchen counter. She was a good cook and she thought Horatio was too. He didn't agree as he felt he needed some practice, but he couldn't get a better teacher than Alexx.

"You start with the chicken and I'll start with the vegetables." Alexx said.

"How was work?" Horatio asked.

"A bit busy which is why I got here later than I had expected, but not as busy as earlier this week."

"You could have told me and I would have offered to buy everything." Horatio said.

"Nonsense, I wanted to surprise you." Alexx smiled.

While they made the food they chatted about small things, mostly the lab and a little bit about the nightmares Horatio had had. Alexx was the one that knew the most about Horatio's nightmares, and the one that always calmed him down the best after one. When dinner was ready they sat down by the kitchen table.

"Were you prescribed pain killers in New York?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, mother." Horatio teased.

"Have you taken any?" Alexx asked.

"A few." Horatio shrugged, "You know I don't like it."

"I know, but being in pain isn't good." Alexx said, "Is Mac just as bad about this?"

"No, not really." Horatio smiled.

He grinned as he thought about Mac, and eventually his thoughts led to their first day together in New York. He had let Mac penetrate him for the first time, and he was already longing for the next time. Alexx caught him dreamy look and goofy smile.

"Must have been some hot sex, if it has you lost in your thoughts like this." She mumbled, as she took a sip of her drink.

"What? We haven't... I'm not thinking about sex." Horatio said, but his blush gave him away.

"U-huh, whatever you say sweetie." Alexx grinned.

There was a silence for a moment before.

"Actually, the sex is great." Horatio said, "It's the best I've ever had."

"I would think so. You no longer have to pretend to enjoy it like you did with women, because you have accepted yourself and you can relax with Mac, so you're finally having sex with true feelings." Alexx said.

"It's not so much pretending to enjoy sex with women Alexx." Horatio said, "It can also be great; physically. But psychologically, well it's like you said, I had to pretend... because I was never actually turned on by the women I've dated."

Alexx smiled and gently caressed her friend's cheek. She had watched him struggle for years with himself, and pretend to be in love with the few women he had dated. They had always sensed that he wasn't with them one hundred percent. Horatio had avoided starting relationships with women, but sometimes he would be set up with them on blind dates, and instead of breaking their hearts on the first date, he'd try to be a nice guy and go out with them for a while. Horatio had women, and men, longing to be with him wherever he went.

He was a handsome man, but almost charismatic and kind. Something most people couldn't resist being drawn to. More than half the lab was in love with Horatio, and everyone adored him.

**-I-**

It was almost midnight and outside Mac's apartment building what looked like a man dressed as a plumber was approaching the main entrance. The two officers in the police cruiser watched him and looked suspicious. One of them rolled down the window and beckoned the man over.

"A little late to be working isn't it?" Officer Kemp asked.

"Emergency call out, sir." The man said, "Extra pay and no angry customers calling tomorrow and whining about their plumbing not being fixed."

He sounded Australian and officer Kemp looked at his partner. His partner, Officer Phifer, shrugged. They let the plumber get to work and he entered the building. The plumber said hello to the night guard sitting by the elevator, whom seemed too busy reading the newspaper to even acknowledge another person.

The elevator arrived and the plumber got on. Once the right floor had been reached, it was easy to find the right apartment. The toolbox was nearly empty, but there was enough stuff in it to pick the lock. Quietly the work was done and the door didn't even creak as it was opened. The plumber sneaked towards the bedroom and peeked inside; perfect. The sleeping occupant was snoring and had no idea that he was there. Quietly the put the toolbox on the floor and walked up to the bed.

Mac moaned and turned around in the bed. He felt something press against his temple and struggled to open his eyes. All night he had been working on finding the ex-boyfriend of woman that been murdered at Central Station, he had murdered her and was now in custody. Mac was so tired, he thought he had dreamt about something against his temple so he chose to ignore it.

But when it was pressed harder against him, he opened one eye and then quickly the other one. To anyone else it would have looked like a male plumber was sticking his gun at Mac's temple, but the man's eyes gave it away.

"Peyton." He growled.

Peyton grinned and removed the fake beard and wig. She pressed the gun hard against Mac's head.

"Hello Mac."

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: Hope you like this, as much as we do...i'm seeing a "**_**if i can't have you, then NO ONE can either...especially, that redheaded csi."**_**moment here...what about you all?...thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please...and as always: BE NICE, OR DON'T BOTHER...til next time, Alisa123**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks very much for the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

**** Editor's Note # 1: Hold on tight for this chapter, everyone...it gets HAIRY...lol. ****

Peyton told Mac to sit up, while she kept the gun pressed against his temple. She pointed towards the living room and Mac obediently did as she wanted. He sat down on the couch and glanced at the clock on the wall. It would be hours before the team realized that something was wrong; it wouldn't be until he failed to show up at work. Obviously Peyton had managed to sneak passed the officers outside the building so they weren't likely to know what was going on either.

He'd have to wait for the shift to start and the team to get to the lab to be saved. Unless Peyton killed him before that in which case he was as good as dead. Of course, she could still kill him when the team got there and he didn't like his chances of survival then either. His gun was in his bedroom and he had no way of getting to it.

"It's been a long time, Mac."

"Yes of course... you ran away into hiding." Mac said, trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"I had to. You were on to me. IAB were on to me." Peyton said, "I didn't want to leave you, but I had no choice. My plans were ruined, but I made new ones."

"And what are you planning?" Mac asked.

"My plan is to take you with me. I'm just waiting for my escort to come here. It'll be a few hours, but then we'll be on the move." Peyton said, "This is what you want too, isn't it?"

"Peyton, you're making a mistake. You should put the gun down, and we can talk about this."

"I tried talking to you, but you made it very clear how you felt." Peyton said, "The thing is , that I don't think you realize what your heart really wants. Deep down you know that your love for me is stronger than your love for that filthy redhead."

"How did you find out about Horatio?"

"Easy. Everyone in the lab knew, so it wasn't hard to get information about who you were dating. And then, I hired some private detectives to find me information about him." Peyton said, "You know that your so called boyfriend has lived a fucked-up life, right?"

Mac nodded. What Peyton was telling him was nothing new. What he wanted to know was if her contact in Miami was Rick Stetler? And who her escort was.

"Who is your escort?"

"Just some guy I hired. He was in need of money and I was in need for help from someone that will keep his mouth shut." Peyton said.

"And who did you send the information about Horatio to?" Mac asked, "Someone in Miami?"

At the flash of anger in Peyton's eyes, Mac knew that he was right. She growled and slapped him across the face.

"You ask too many questions, Mac!" She growled.

Mac felt the gun press into his chin and made the wise decision to be quiet for now. He had to figure out how to stall for time. He could probably fight Peyton and knock her down long enough to take her gun. But she held the gun steadily and she always had it aimed at him, so it wouldn't be easy to fight her. He didn't want to risk unnecessary injures, that could lead to death. He had his beloved redhead to stay alive and unharmed for.

"The officers downstairs were stupid." Peyton said, "They really thought I was a male plumber called out here for an emergency repair."

"They'll probably realize in a few hours that something is wrong."

"In a few hours we might not be here."

"How do you plan to get me out of the building without being seen?" Mac asked.

"There is always a backdoor or fire escape." Peyton smirked, "And I don't have a problem shooting those cops, if I have to. Nothing is going to stop me this time."

"Peyton think about this. This will give your years in jail." Mac said, hoping that he could get Peyton to see straight, but feeling that maybe it was impossible.

Peyton had a history of stalking and was not in her right mind. It was unlikely that Mac would be able to make her re-think her plans.

"You talk an awful lot, Detective Taylor." Peyton sighed.

Mac decided to stop talking again. He watched as Peyton nervously glanced out the window, while keeping her gun aimed at him. He didn't dare to move. He glanced towards his bedroom though; knowing that if he acted fast enough he might be able to run in there and grab his gun.

"Don't even think about it." Peyton said.

Mac growled silently. She was clever. It was the reason she had managed to stay hidden for so long; Peyton was delusional, but still very smart.

**-I-**

In Miami the sun hadn't even come up yet, but Horatio was awake and yawned while stretching out on his bed. He felt lonely when waking up without Mac. His heart ached to be next to his lover every morning. There was nothing worse for Horatio, than to wake up and go to sleep alone. He had been thinking a lot about what Frank had told him about either he or Mac moving in together one day.

Horatio loved Miami and had many bad memories from New York, but he could consider moving back to the city he was born and raised in to live with Mac. Together with Mac he had already made some new good memories, and he was sure he could have a good future in New York with Mac.

However, a part of him still didn't want to leave Miami. It was his home, his city. He loved everything about it. He hoped that Mac would consider moving to Miami, but as much as Horatio loved Miami he knew that Mac loved New York equally much. They could both move to a new city, but Horatio didn't think either of them really wanted it. One of them would probably have to quit their job, and move to a new city. At least they could transfer to another lab and still do the job they loved.

While thinking about this his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Caine."

"_Well, hello sunshine_." Frank said on the other end, "_We have a crime scene. Two dead bodies in the glades. Looks like a murder-suicide, but that's for you and your dust monkeys to determine_."

"I thought only Ryan was a dust monkey?"

"_No... He's my favorite dust monkey_." Frank corrected.

"Alright, give me the address and I'll be there soon." Horatio said.

After his talk with Frank Horatio rushed through breakfast and a shower, then dressed and drove to the crime scene. It was raining and when he got there Ryan and Calleigh were busy covering the crime scene with plastic covers, as much as they could to preserve the evidence. In the meantime, Eric photographed and collected as much as he could and as quick as possible. Frank looked like a drenched cat when Horatio stopped the hummer, got out and joined him outside the crime scene tape.

"Beautiful weather isn't it?" Frank asked, "This is a new suit and it's already ruined."

"Just wash it later."

"I had been hoping to be able to wear it for more than ten minutes before I had to change. And my shoes will squeak when I walk after this." Frank complained.

"Oh the troubles you have." Horatio smirked.

Finally the crime scene was covered and only a bit of evidence remained to be collected. His CSI's were soaked from head to toe and it was still raining.

"I hope we don't get any storms." Frank said.

Then it stopped raining just as fast as it had started, and the ME van pulled up at the same time. Alexx stepped outside the van and looked up at the sun.

"Oh it's going to be a sunny day. I'm so glad I don't have to work in the rain." She said.

"I smell bad." Ryan said.

"That's because of your deodorant, not the rain." Eric teased.

"It is not!" Ryan exclaimed, "For your information I smell perfectly fine otherwise."

"Boys, behave." Calleigh warned, "Or I will have to punish you."

As always the boys listened to their beautiful southern belle. Horatio and Alexx approached the first body while Ryan and Calleigh helped Eric collect the rest of the evidence. While Alexx talked and Horatio listened, none of them had any idea that Mac's day was about to go from bad to worse.

**-I-**

In New York the shift hadn't even started yet when Don called Stella and told her to come to one of the interrogation rooms. She met him behind the two-way mirror and saw a man in his early thirties sitting alone in the room.

"Meet Clay Fields, a former drug addict and burglar. Was released from prison two months ago." Don said, "Lives with his girlfriend and their two kids in Brooklyn."

"He looks nervous." Stella said.

"He has a good reason to be. He was picked up a few hours ago for driving under the influence. The cops that searched the car found a picture of Mac inside." Don said, "He hasn't said a word to me since, but when I called Mac's home and he answered the phone and told me everything was okay." Don couldn't help, but be concerned. Even though Mac had sounded calm.

Stella nodded. She knew that Don wanted her to try and get Clay Fields to talk so she entered the interrogation room. She sat down across the table from Clay and looked sternly at him.

"I'm Detective Bonasera." Stella said, "Let me ask you something, how old are your children?"

"Six and four."

"And how would they feel growing up without daddy? You've already been gone for the last three years, so why not stay away a little longer huh?"

"Hey! I was only drinking a little to calm my nerves!" Clay exclaimed, "I can't go to jail again."

"Calm your nerves for what? Why is there a picture of this man in your car?" Stella asked and pointed to the picture Mac lying on the table.

"I can't go to jail." Clay said.

"Clay, you had better talk and we can cut you a deal or you will go to jail." Stella said, "For a long time too."

Clay thought about it for a while and Stella was almost about to give up when the man finally nodded.

"Okay. I was paid thirty thousand to show up at this guy's address two hours ago. This English chick said she was going to go away with him." Clay said, "I knew she was talking about kidnapping and she had a gun with her. So I took a drink to calm down. I should have known that the cops would stop me."

"Did she say why she wanted to take this man away?" Stella asked.

"Something about him being in denial of his true feelings." Clay said, "Women-talk you know. Anyway, I needed the money so I agreed."

"Do you have any money left?"

Clay nodded and pulled out his wallet. He handed Stella all the money he had there and told her he had the rest in his apartment. Stella told him she'd see what she could do about jail time and then left.

"Think Peyton left her prints on the money?" Don asked as he met up with Stella in the hall.

"Absolutely." Stella said, "Don, she's there right now. She's with Mac and he's in danger. Get over to his apartment."

"I should have realized that she'd forced him to answer the phone when I called." Don sighed, "But he sounded like he always does, I didn't think something was wrong."

"Don't blame yourself Don, just get over there."

They parted ways and Stella hoped that Don would get there in time before Peyton did something really stupid.

**-I-**

In Miami Horatio was getting worried. He had tried to call Mac to see if he was awake although it was still before the start of his shift. But he had been unable to reach his lover. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't get a hold of Stella either (not knowing that Stella was too busy processing Clay Fields money to hear her phone ringing).

He sat in his office going through some paperwork from the latest budget meeting and was pleased to see that the lab was getting more money to upgrade their machines. There was knock on the door and Ryan walked, still soaked from the rain water.

"Ryan, why haven't you changed clothes yet?" Horatio asked, "Do you want to get sick?"

"No, but I got caught up with the case and just finished with the trace analysis on our victims." Ryan said and handed Horatio the trace report.

"Okay, that's good." Horatio said, "Now take a shower and go change before you catch a cold."

Ryan nodded and then sneezed. He left the office and Horatio could hear him sneezing as he walked away. He tried to continue focusing on his paperwork but found it more and more difficult. He missed talking to Mac, but before he could call him again Calleigh came running and told him there was a shootout in a gang neighborhood and already one dead. It was going to be a busy day.

**-I-**

Peyton growled as Mac's cell phone rang once again. She had already disconnected his home phone after forcing Mac to talk to Don. Now she grabbed the cell phone and crushed it under her shoe.

"Stop calling!" She growled.

"They know something is wrong, Peyton. It's over." Mac said, "They're on their way here and your escort obviously isn't going to show up."

Ever since Peyton's escort had failed to come, she had been more on edge and more than once she had slapped and hit Mac in the face. He let her do it for now. Hoping that she would get distracted enough, so that he could get the gun from her or have time to get to his own gun.

He had wanted to alert Don that something was wrong when he had called, but Peyton had told him that she had a contact in Miami who could make life very bad for Horatio, if he didn't behave and act normal during the conversation.

"Who is this Miami contact?" Mac asked.

"Some guy in IAB." Peyton said without thinking.

Mac growled low. He knew it! It could only be Risk Stetler; with the grudge he had against Horatio and with all the information he had revealed that he knew, it made perfect sense. He tensed when he heard the sounds of police sirens outside the building. Peyton tensed too, as she watched several officers run into the building. The two officers supposed to be protecting Mac received a tongue lashing from Don for not doing their job properly before they all disappeared inside the building.

Peyton knew they were coming for Mac and so she pulled him up to his feet and placed herself behind him with her gun pressed against his chin. It seemed to take forever before there was a knock on the door.

"Mac? Peyton?" Don asked.

"Open the door slowly." Peyton said.

The door opened to reveal several officers as well as Don and Danny.

"Peyton put the gun down." Danny ordered.

"No. Mac is coming with me." Peyton said, "And you are going to let me leave with him!"

**-I-**

Horatio was frantically trying to reach Mac, but when he tried to call he was told the phone was unreachable. So while he paced in his office he tried to call Stella again. His heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily. He was trying his best to stay calm, but his gut told him that Mac was in danger and he was getting very nervous about it.

"_Horatio_!" Stella answered, "_I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been analyzing evidence_."

"Is Mac okay?" Horatio asked.

"_Horatio, sit down_."

"No! You tell me what's going on right now! I can't reach Mac and I've been trying to reach you for a long time now!" Horatio exclaimed.

There was a knock on his office door and Frank walked in after hearing Horatio raise his voice.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I can't reach Mac." Horatio said, "Stella, just tell me what is going."

"_Peyton has him hostage in his apartment."_

Horatio's knees buckled and Frank had to help him sit down on the couch in the office. Frank saw the color drain from his face and the panicky look in his blue eyes.

"Hostage?"

"_Yes. Don and Danny just got there with several officers. Don't worry; they'll get him out of there safely_." Stella said, feeling like she was reassuring herself of that more than Horatio.

"I'm coming up." Horatio said, "I'll take the earliest flight I can get."

"I'll be waiting." Stella said and hung up.

Horatio didn't need to tell Frank what was going on. He already understood that Mac was being held hostage by Peyton. Horatio seemed confused, as he sat there with the phone in his hand and just stared at the floor.

"I'll book you a flight." Frank said and walked over to Horatio's computer.

Horatio shook himself to get rid of negative thoughts of what could happen if Peyton hurt Mac. While Frank found him a flight, Horatio called his boss and got permission to take a few days personal time off immediately.

**-I-**

Danny and Don walked slowly inside the apartment. But for every step they took forward Peyton took one back, holding on tightly to Mac and pressing the gun against his chin.

"Stop right there." She said.

Danny and Don didn't dare to move. They had their guns trained on Peyton, but could only see half her face and one arm. They could never get a shot off without risking Mac's life.

"Peyton, this isn't worth it." Danny said, "This is a serious offense, but it's not too late to make it right."

They could see that Mac was beginning to get very nervous. His hands were shaking slightly. Mac was thinking of how wrong this could end, and how he might never see his lover again. He couldn't live without Horatio and although he wasn't a praying man, he now silently begged God to get him out of this situation without injuries.

"I've waited a long time to have Mac for myself." Peyton said, "We belong together."

"I think Mac will realize that if you let him go. What better way to show that you love him , than to put him out of harm's way?" Don asked, "I promise you that I will make Mac understand if you just let him go."

In truth every single cop there felt like putting a bullet between Peyton's eyes. It was wrong to think like that, but she was holding one of the most respected cops as hostage and he had already suffered enough by being stalked by her for months.

"You're lying! You're a fucking liar!" Peyton exclaimed, "You will put me in a cell or a goddamn mental institution and then I will never see Mac again."

"No, just put the gun down and we can sort this out. I'm sure we can all reach an understanding." Danny said, "Mac means the world to you and you don't want to hurt him."

"If I take him with me to the grave, then you won't be able to stop us." Peyton said.

They realized that Peyton wasn't planning to leave the apartment alive. She would leave in a body bag, but they hoped that they could stop her from taking Mac with her.

"Peyton, take a deep breath and think about it for a moment." Don said, "Is this really what you want to do? Do you want to point a gun at the man you love?"

"If that is what it takes, to make him see me." Peyton said.

"I see you." Mac said, "I see you Peyton. Please, just put the gun down."

Peyton growled and pressed the gun harder at Mac.

"Peyton, don't do anything stupid. You're a clever woman." Danny said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Let me leave with Mac."

"We can't do that and you know it. But we can try and compromise." Danny said.

He was hoping to either make Peyton but the gun down or get the opportunity to get a clear shot at her.

"There will be no compromise from me. Let me leave with Mac." Peyton said.

"We can't." Don said.

"Danny, tell Horatio that I love him." Mac said.

"Mac..." Danny said, knowing what the other man was doing.

"Shut up!" Peyton exclaimed, "After all I've done you still love him?"

"I always will." Mac said.

"He doesn't deserve you." Peyton whispered, "I do."

"She works with a guy in IAB in Miami. I think it's Rick Stetler." Mac said.

Peyton pressed the gun against his neck so hard it hurt.

"Tell Horatio..." Mac started.

"Shut up! You should be careful about what you reveal!" Peyton growled, "You might end up losing people you love."

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for Mac, as Peyton aimed the gun at Danny's chest. She had noticed that Danny had forgot to put on a vest and just before Peyton pulled the trigger, Mac lunged forward and pushed Danny out of the way. There were two loud bangs and as Peyton fell to the floor dead with a bullet from Don, Mac felt a bullet rip through his back and out his chest.

He fell down on the floor and could hear people yelling at him to stay awake.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note: WOW...wasn't that something?...Peyton is or was "crazy"...let's hope, mac will be alright...Hmm, maybe this will cause him to have to retire and move to miami?...you never know...KEEP those reviews coming, please...and as always; BE NICE. Alisa123.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks very much for the reviews! And a thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Everything happened in a blur for Mac. He could feel the pain in his body and hear Don and Danny yelling his name. But he couldn't answer. He saw their faces hovering over him as they told him to stay awake. They pressed their hands against his two bullet holes; the entry hole in the back and the exit hole in the chest.

He couldn't answer them. He couldn't move. Could only blink and try to figure out if it was really happening. Had he really just been shot in his own home? Had he just been held hostage by Peyton for hours? Was this not just a horrible dream? Blood was oozing from him so it had to be real. But he couldn't be sure.

Two EMT's showed up. They placed an oxygen mask on his face. They talked him, but now he couldn't hear anymore. He could just see their lips moving. He tilted his head to the side and saw Peyton's lifeless body on his living room floor. Then he turned his head and looked at the roof as he was put on a gurney and lifted up.

He blacked out for a moment, but came back in the ambulance. He still couldn't hear, speak or even feel at this point. He was blank. He could only focus on one thing and suddenly his face appeared in front of him; Horatio. He tried to reach out a hand and touch him, but found that he was unable to move his arm that was strapped to the gurney. He called for his lover. Called for him to stay awake.

Then the face faded away and he heard the EMT ask who Horatio was. Had he called his name out loud? Did Horatio know what was going on? Would he ever see him again? He started getting tired and closed his eyes just as the ambulance pulled up to the ER.

Don and Danny were right behind the ambulance. Several police cruisers were making way for the ambulance so it could get to the hospital as fast as possible. Don was driving like a maniac and Danny had to hold onto the door handle like it was a lifeline. Neither man spoke; they were too focused on praying that Mac would live. They couldn't imagine what it would be like if they had to tell Horatio that his lover was dead. No! They couldn't think like that. Mac was a marine and a fighter; he would never give up and he would certainly not die today!

When they arrived at the ER, they jumped out the car and followed the EMT's and doctors as they wheeled Mac inside. They were shouting out orders and as soon as machines were hooked up to their boss they could hear the noise they were making.

His blood pressure was too low, his heart rate too low, he was barely responding and he had lost a lot of blood. Danny and Don were only allowed to stay outside the room and watch as the doctors tried to save their friend's life. Sheldon joined them minutes later and watched in silence with them. He wanted to rush in and help, but knew that he wasn't allowed to and that he could end up doing something wrong because he was too close on this one.

When Mac's heart stopped the three men felt like passing out...

**-I-**

Stella was nervously pacing at the airport. Horatio wouldn't arrive for another hour. She dreaded the moment she had to tell him that Mac had been shot and was in the hospital. Lindsay was with her, but she managed to remain somewhat calm and she was in contact with the boys at the hospital on the phone. So when the color drained from her face Stella knew it would be bad. She slumped down on a chair next to Lindsay and could see tears threatening to fall from the younger woman.

"Please tell me it's not..." Stella whispered.

"He's in cardiac arrest. They're working on him." Lindsay said quietly and tears started to fall.

Stella took a few calming breaths. She had to stay strong. She silently prayed that whatever higher powers there was they would let Mac live. She got up again and started pacing. She could not lose Mac. He was her best friend. If Peyton had been alive Stella would have shot her by now for putting Mac in danger. It seemed like an eternity, like time had stopped when Lindsay finally got another call.

"Well?" Stella asked when Lindsay hung up.

**-I-**

All three men breathed a sigh of relief when Mac got his pulse back. What had felt like an hour had only been a few minutes. Danny instantly called Lindsay to tell her the good news. Well, as good as they could be. Mac was not out of danger yet. A doctor came out and he was covered in Mac's blood.

"We're taking him up to emergency surgery right now. It doesn't look good, but he could have been a lot worse. The bullet nicked his lung, but other than that it passed through nothing but tissue and some muscles. However, he lost a lot of blood." The doctor said, "So if he makes it through surgery, the next 24 hours will be critical."

All three men nodded and then Mac was wheeled passed them to be taken to the OR. The doctor left to go with his patient, while Danny, Don and Sheldon remained frozen to the floor. They couldn't move. They could only watch as their friend and boss was taken away.

"He died." Danny said, "He actually died. He came back, but for a few minutes he was actually gone. I never want to go through something like that again."

Sheldon and Don could only nod in agreement. Eventually a nurse led them to the waiting area and told them where to the find the cafeteria. They didn't have a scene to process in Mac's home, as the night shift would take care of that.

Now all they could do was wait...

**-I-**

In Miami Rick Stetler found himself pinned against a wall in the department parking lot where the cameras couldn't see what was going on. Frank had his arm pressed firmly against Rick's throat, but not enough to choke him. Calleigh had a hand on her gun, while her free hand had Rick's wrist twisted so he was in enough pain to be uncomfortable.

They had received a call from Stella just twenty minutes ago and she had told them that before Mac got shot he had said that Stetler was Peyton's contact in Miami. Now, they had no real proof of that, because despite Adam's good work he had been unable to trace anything from Peyton's computer directly to Stetler. And they had no warrant to search Stetler's computer for proof either.

However, this had made Frank and Calleigh pissed enough to pay Rick a little visit and that's why he was currently in a very uncomfortable position and without any way of getting help.

"So, you're the one working with that bitch Peyton Driscoll, huh?" Frank asked.

"Who?" Stetler asked.

"Give it up, Stetler! She told Mac that she had sent information about Horatio to some IAB guy in Miami." Frank growled.

"And the only one that hates Horatio enough to want that information is you. Besides, you've already revealed that you know things you couldn't possibly know without some help." Calleigh said.

"So what? It's not a crime to do some research about the head of the crime lab." Stetler smirked.

Frank pressed his arm harder against Rick's throat and smirked as the other man choked a bit. He then leaned back a little and watched Rick pant for breath. Normally, this wasn't something Frank or Calleigh would do, but since Mac had been shot they were all on edge and Stetler was involved, which made them very angry. Mac getting hurt meant that Horatio was hurting too and they would do anything for Horatio.

"You can't prove that I have done anything!" Rick growled, "That Driscoll woman could have sent information about Horatio to any other IAB detective here, or even a former IAB detective. It doesn't prove anything."

"You just said that you had researched information about Horatio." Frank growled.

"No, I said that it's not illegal to do it." Rick said, "I never literally said I have done it."

Frank growled and punched Rick in the face. Rick fell to the ground and then Frank pulled him up again. Calleigh looked around to make sure no one was there to witness anything.

"I can have your badges for this!" Rick exclaimed.

"And who in their right mind would believe you? And let's face it, no one likes you here Stetler." Frank said, "We could do a lot of harm to you and no one would help you."

"Piss off!" Stetler growled, "You should be careful about messing with me. You may think that I'm weak, but I can do a lot of harm."

"Is that a threat? Because that can most definitely earn you a suspension." Calleigh said, "And why not throw in a little sexual harassment with that? And it would be _your_ badge that is gone!"

"Okay, fine." Stetler said, "I was in contact with Peyton Driscoll. But I had no idea what she had planned to do in New York. All I wanted was a little information about Horatio."

"You had better not plan to do anything with that information or you will find yourself six feet under before you can even blink." Frank warned.

He let go of Stetler and smirked as the other man rubbed his throat and his sore lip. Calleigh and Frank walked away and heard Stetler mutter something about getting them fired. Once Frank and Calleigh were in the elevator on their way up to the lab, they looked at each other.

"Thank God no one was around to see what we did." Calleigh said, "This was very unlike us."

"Well, he hurt someone we love as family; he can't get away with that." Frank said, "And I'm talking about both Mac and Horatio. Mac is family too."

"I know. I just hope he has learned his lesson." Calleigh sighed.

"Knowing Stetler... it's very unlikely." Frank said.

**-I-**

It was Horatio's worst nightmare to see Mac in a hospital bed. That's why he stood frozen outside Mac's room in the ICU. He had just got out of surgery and was so far stable, but unconscious. When he had arrived at the airport Stella and Lindsay had told him that Mac had been shot and that he gone into cardiac arrest for a short time. Horatio had since then switched from being angry and sad every now and then. Not knowing if he should yell and throw something at someone or just cry.

Now that he saw his lover with machines hooked up to him and unmoving he felt tears running down his cheeks. He had dreamt many times of things like this. And to have a nightmare come true felt horrible.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Stella asked softly.

Horatio jumped a little and looked at her. He could see that she was also crying. He nodded and opened the door. Together they approached the bed where his lover lay. Horatio stood on one side of the bed and Stella on the other. Horatio grabbed Mac's hand and kissed it.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered something that Stella couldn't hear. But she could see the pain in those blue eyes and knew that if Mac didn't make it, Horatio would die with him. Horatio sat down on a chair and Stella did the same on her side of the bed. She could sense that Horatio didn't really want to talk, so she remained quiet. Ready to listen when the redhead was ready to say something.

Every now and then a nurse would come in and take notes in the chart and make sure all the wires were connected from the machines to Mac's body. Horatio never moved and never said word. He was in deep thoughts and exhausted. Stella was exhausted as well, but knew she had to stay strong for both Horatio and Mac.

Usually Mac and Horatio stayed strong, they were the two toughest men she knew. But now they needed their friends to be strong for them.

"I can't live without him." Horatio whispered.

Hours had passed without him saying a word, so at first Stella wasn't sure if she had actually heard him.

"You won't have to." She said.

"How can you know for sure?"

He sounded almost like a scared child asking mom or dad how they could be sure that there wasn't a scary monster under the bed at night. Stella wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. But the truth was that she was just as worried as he.

"I don't know. But I have to believe it." She said honestly.

Horatio just nodded. Stella had never seen Horatio so defeated and so sad before. Not even when he and Mac had been attacked by a group of homophobes not long ago. But then again she had never seen Mac so severely injured so all of this was new.

"Visitor hours will be over soon." Stella said.

"I want to stay."

"You know they won't let you." Stella said, "You can sleep at my place tonight."

Horatio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded his thanks and just then a nurse came in and told them that they had to go home. It broke Stella's heart to hear Horatio plead with the nurse to let him stay. However, the nurse had rules to follow and as much as she wanted to allow the redhead to stay, she couldn't.

With heavy footsteps and with a goodbye kiss on the cheek Horatio followed Stella outside. They walked in silence out of the hospital towards her car on the parking lot. Neither said a word as Stella drove them to her place. And once they got to her apartment, they couldn't sleep even though they were exhausted.

"How can I sleep when he's alone in the hospital?" Horatio asked, "I wish I could be by his side. If something happens tonight and I'm not there I will never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen. He's stable." Stella said.

Horatio could only nod. He felt lost. Like he didn't know where to go, what to feel and what to say. He knew Stella felt the same, even though she tried not to show it. They sat in her living room just thinking and with the occasional short conversation for hours before they both feel asleep when they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore.

**-I-**

The next day Horatio went to the hospital alone. Stella had been forced to come into work and help IAB with their investigation. Horatio was surprised to find Danny outside Mac's room. The young man looked nervously at Horatio when he approached him.

"Danny. Why haven't you gone inside?" Horatio asked, "Is there something wrong with Mac?"

"No, I just... I never had the chance to really talk to you yesterday." Danny said.

"I know. I'm uh... I'm not really myself right now." Horatio said.

"I know, but um... I'm sorry." Danny said, "I'm sorry that I got Mac shot. He tried to save me and if he hadn't pushed me out of the way that bullet would have hit me. It should have. I was the intended target."

Horatio shook his head and put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, none of this is your fault." He said, "Peyton did this. It's all on her. You would have done the same for Mac had it been the other way around."

"Yes." Danny whispered.

"Don't blame yourself." Horatio said and then said with a darker tone, "It's all Peyton's fault."

Danny heard the tone and knew that it was a good thing Peyton was dead or the Miami Lieutenant would have caused her a lot of harm by now. Danny opened the door and entered the room with Horatio.

"I can only stay a little while. Then I have to head to the lab and give my statement about what happened." Danny said.

Horatio nodded. He sat down on the chair just like yesterday and grabbed his lover's hand. Danny sat down on the other side and jokingly told Mac to wake up and stop sleeping. Horatio smiled at that. He could still see that Danny carried some guilt for what had happened, but he hoped the younger man would let it go before it started to eat him up.

After half an hour Danny had to leave and Horatio was left alone with his lover. He kissed Mac's hand and squeezed it softly. He started talking to Mac about his thoughts during the last few days about moving in together.

Just when he finished talking he felt someone squeeze his hand softly. He looked at Mac's face and in that instant his heart went back to being in one piece again.

"Hello love." He smiled.

Mac gave him the smallest of smiles before closing his eyes again. Horatio kissed his cheek and pressed the nurse's button to tell them that Mac had opened his eyes and was no longer unconscious.

**-I-**

It was lunch hour in the lab and almost all lab techs and CSI's were either having lunch or out on a crime scene. Rick, however, was lurking around in the lab. Since the team had found out that Mac Taylor had survived getting shot and even woken up earlier in the morning, Rick had been in a very bad mood; snapping at everyone he met. Now he was in a much better mood.

The lab was empty as far as he could tell. He carried a few case files with him and a small plastic cup, hiding under the files. He wanted to make sure that the cameras caught him going to the office with nothing other than files. It wasn't very uncommon for IAB to hand the head of the crime lab a few case files every now and then. Horatio just happened to be out of town this time.

He looked around subtly before entering Horatio's office. Rick knew that the cameras would have a very bad view of what he did in there. He approached the very small fridge Horatio had in his office. The redhead had bought it a few months ago to store cold water bottles in it since the break room fridge was almost always full of other things, and water bottles were needed in the Miami heat. The Lieutenant had found a way to make sure his team and himself always had water to drink close by.

Now, there was a risk something could go very wrong now, but Rick would simply have to take the chance. If someone other than Horatio got hurt it wouldn't be too bad, maybe Rick managed to take out the whole team if he was lucky.

Rick grabbed three bottles and unscrewed the cork. He opened his little plastic up and put on some gloves. He poured a little bit of powder into each bottle. The powder wasn't very visible in the bottle. With his plan in action Rick but the bottles back in the fridge and walked out with a big smirk in his face. Now all he had to was to wait for Horatio to come back to Miami and the lab.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note:**_

_**I apologize for the LONG WAIT...due to email problems...I was only able to do a 1/2 job on this...and any mess-up's are MY FAULT...I hope to find a way to continue to do editing for this and other stories I'm working on...however, there may be "waits" for "updates...just be patient with us. Thanks, Alisa123**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa! **

**Just want to tell everyone that updates will come a bit slower for a few weeks as I have my final exam to do for school and I have work, so I'll be a bit extra busy during this time, but then I will be able to update faster.**

_**Short chapter this time!**_

A few days had passed since Mac had been shot and just like Horatio he loathed being stuck in a hospital. On the bright side he did have a lot of company not only from his lover, but from his team as well, which helped make him feel better. Mac had noticed that it bothered his redheaded lover deeply to see him injured. It was also quite a wake-up call for Mac as he felt he was putting himself more and more in the line of danger and he didn't like it. Although, he would never hesitate to take a bullet for someone in his team as they were his family or take a bullet for Horatio. But he didn't want to get hurt or even die when he had Horatio in his life; he couldn't leave his lover alone.

Being stuck in a hospital and living so far away was also difficult. If Horatio or Mac one day were lying on the brink of death during a week when they weren't together, then there was a chance that one of them would never have the chance to say goodbye before they got to the city. The thought alone made Mac shudder.

"Are you cold?"

Horatio had just walked in with some coffee when he saw his lover shudder. Mac had been in deep thoughts most of the time since he had woken up and Horatio had no problem guessing what it was about.

"No, just... well, maybe a little bit." Mac lied.

Horatio sat down on the guest chair and raised an eyebrow at Mac. He knew his lover was lying.

"I was just thinking that we live too far away from each other. Especially when things like this happen. What if you or I get so seriously wounded that we will never survive and all we have are a few hours, we would never be able to get to each other in time to say goodbye." Mac said and ran a tired hand across his face.

That thought had crossed Horatio's mind too, but he hadn't wanted to talk about it. Living apart was becoming difficult for them, but neither were prepared yet to leave the city they loved.

"I hope to God we never end up a situation like that. Mac, I can't live without you." Horatio whispered.

"I can't live without you either. But we can't deny that there is a possibility something like that could happen, especially in our line of work." Mac sighed.

Just how much Mac or Horatio and all other cops risked their life had become very clear for them when Mac got shot. It was one thing to lose a fellow officer that you didn't know (although that hurt too), but it was another thing to lose one you loved. Horatio had already lost Speed and he didn't want to lose Mac as well.

Speed had been one of his best friends and like a son to him. Mac was everything to Horatio. Both men knew that eventually they would have to either move in together or go their separate ways and yet splitting up wasn't an option for them.

"So what do we do? Who moves?" Horatio asked.

He felt like he and Mac had talked about moving too many times. A lot of talk, but never an actual idea put into action.

"I love you, but I don't want to quit my job just yet." Mac said.

"Same here." Horatio said, "So I have a proposition."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, how about we make a promise that by the end of the year both of us move." Horatio said.

"Retire and move?"

"Why not? We have the ability to get full police pension. But maybe we could stay as consults so we can work a few cases every now and then." Horatio said, "I don't want to leave my job, but I don't live apart from you either. By both of us retiring and moving in together, we make the same sacrifice for our relationship."

Mac smiled and reached for his lover's hand. He kissed it and Horatio leaned in for a real kiss.

"Deal." Mac said, "That leaves us more than six months to get everything in order." Mac said, "Any suggestions on where to move?"

"Between New York and Miami, so somewhere in South or North Carolina maybe, or Virginia." Horatio shrugged.

"A new place to start from scratch. I like it." Mac said, "It wouldn't be fair if we both retired but only one of us moved, so moving in to a state between New York and Miami means we both go fifty-fifty and we have about the same distance to travel to visit our families."

"We should keep this quiet for now though." Horatio said.

"Agreed." Mac grinned.

Horatio smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"Something bothering you, Danny?" Horatio asked without even looking to see it was him.

Danny never understood how the Miami Lieutenant knew exactly who was in the room without looking at them. He walked further into the room and sat down on the other guest chair across Horatio.

"Just wondering if the doctor prescribed kisses as medication." Danny teased.

"Of course. It's the thing that works best." Horatio smiled.

Danny started updating Mac on work and their current cases. Stella was the temporary head of the crime lab and Mac knew she was doing a good job. It would make it easier to leave by the end of the year knowing that Stella would take over and keep the lab at the same level it was now, maybe even take it to a higher level.

"So apart from work what else is going on?" Mac asked.

"Uh... nothing." Danny shrugged.

"So everything is going good with Lindsay?" Mac teased.

Danny blushed and chuckled, "Yeah. We're taking things slow and keeping it quiet."

"Finally you admit it." Horatio said, "We promise not to tell anyone."

"Well, I could have told you guys a long time ago, but Lindsay wants to take it easier. She's been hurt in the past." Danny said, "She's a bit afraid."

"I can relate to that." Horatio said quietly, "Mac is allowed to go home tomorrow."

"Great. How about I pick you two up? I know you can find your way in the city Horatio, but you don't have a car." Danny said.

"It would be great, thanks." Horatio said.

"So are the doctor's allowing Mac to leave or throwing him out because they're tired of his grumpy mood?" Danny smirked.

"Throwing him out I think." Horatio said, "He's scared a bunch of nurses and the hospital just can't allow that."

"Hey! I'm right here and I did not scare any nurses." Mac exclaimed, "Damn woman was trying to give me a sponge bath while I was sleeping so I threw the sponge at her direction."

"And the fact that it hit her in the head is just purely an accident?" Horatio asked.

"Yes!"

"Sure." Danny snorted, "What's so bad about a sponge bath anyway?"

"I don't like it and she disturbed my sleep." Mac grumbled.

"Still no reason to yell at her and hurt her." Horatio said.

"Hurt her? It was a damn sponge in the head, it was wet and soft." Mac said, "Nothing harmful about that."

Danny and Horatio chuckled while Mac muttered something they couldn't make out about nurses. When Danny left it was time for lunch and a scared looking nurse came in with a food tray.

Horatio took it upon himself to make sure Mac ate all of the food.

"This is disgusting. It's not even proper food." Mac said and glared at the tray.

"Do I need to remind you that Alexx told me she would pull you by the ear and teach you a lesson if you didn't eat your food?" Horatio asked.

Mac grabbed the tray and started eating. Horatio tasted some food and grimaced.

"See? Not so good is it." Mac said.

"No, but necessary for your body to have." Horatio said, "Anyway, staying at this hospital hasn't been too bad."

"And this comes from the man whom practically runs out from hospitals the moment he has the strength too?" Mac asked, "Or have you suddenly forgot that you hate hospitals as much as I do?"

"No, but now it's you in the hospital not me, so just behave." Horatio grinned.

Mac did behave very nicely and finished his whole meal. He then started feeling tired and Horatio watched him fall asleep. When he heard Mac snoring softly he picked up a book that Don had brought him two days ago and continued reading it.

**-I-**

In Miami things were going well. Calleigh was the current head of the crime lab and although things were quite hectic with the many, many cases they had, she and the team were doing a great job. Calleigh's good day was ruined though when Stetler appeared in her lab while she was test firing a gun. He did well in staying by the door as he knew that he was not on Calleigh's good side and she was holding a very powerful gun in her hand.

"What is it Stetler?" She asked.

"That is not the way for a boss to greet a fellow officer." Stetler said.

"You don't deserve to be called a fellow officer." Calleigh said icily, "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't the boss sit in the office and do paperwork." Stetler said and eyed the stack of paperwork that Calleigh had on her desk in the lab.

"The boss is out of town at the moment and I prefer to sit at my own desk." Calleigh said.

"We both know that one day you will take over from Caine and you should get used to sitting in the office now already." Stetler said.

Something about the way he said it made chills run down Calleigh's spine. She knew that if Horatio one day stepped down as head of the crime lab she was the most likely candidate to take over, not only because she was the second in command but also because the higher ups had long ago expressed it to be that way.

"That will take many, many more years." She said.

"One never knows, many things might happen that means it will happen sooner than you think."

"Are you planning something Stetler? Are you planning to do something to Horatio?" Calleigh said, "Because I'll have to remind you that I know a hell of a lot about guns and if you hurt Horatio I will make sure you know just how good I am with them."

"Again with the threats Miss Duquesne. What if the bosses were to find out about this?" Stetler said, "They wouldn't be too happy about it."

Calleigh contemplated about throwing a gun at his head and letting him starve in the gun vault. She could feel that Stetler was pushing her buttons and planning something. She had a bad feeling about Stetler, but couldn't do anything about it. Stetler could be planning a number of things to get to Horatio and hurt him.

"It's _Detective_ Duquesne and I'm sure the bosses wouldn't like to hear that you've had e-mail contact with a stalker in New York that shot their head of the crime lab just a few days ago." Calleigh said.

"To which all the proof you have is the word of Mac Taylor."

"Mac Taylor is a very respected cop, unlike you."

"And also Horatio's lover. That means there is a conflict of interest. How do you know Mac didn't just say that so Horatio could possibly get rid of me?" Stetler asked.

"Do you hear how stupid that sounds?" Calleigh asked, "Get out of here Stetler before one of my guns accidentally puts a bullet in your family jewels."

Stetler glared at her and left. Calleigh was fuming and turned around to the firing range. She fired a few bullets and couldn't help but to imagine that it was Stetler she was shooting for being so annoying.

Calleigh put her gun down and left her lab. She walked towards Horatio's office and entered. She started looking around to see if there was any signs of tampering with Horatio's things. She couldn't find anything, but she was still worried that Stetler had done something in the office that could hurt Horatio later.

She had to put her worries away when her phone rang and dispatch told her she had a crime scene to go to.

**-I-**

Mac sat down on his couch with a groan. His apartment was squeaky clean thanks to the crime scene cleanup crew. There were no signs of Peyton ever having been there or that Mac was shot. He felt unusually okay with coming back. He had thought he would get shocked and have flashbacks when he entered his home, but all he got was the feeling of relief that he was home.

"You okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." Mac smiled.

"Will you be okay while I take a shower then?" Horatio asked.

"How about we shower together?" Mac smirked and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Did your doctor okay it?"

"Yes." Mac smiled and with some help from Horatio he stood up.

Together they walked into the bathroom and Horatio helped Mac undress first. While Mac stepped into the shower Horatio got undressed and then joined him. They kissed and hugged while the water poured down their bodies. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe for a few second and then kissed again. As Mac started getting aroused he pinned Horatio against the wall, but the redhead gently pushed him back.

"No too much." Horatio said, "Let me give you some relief."

Mac had never thought it would be so erotic to receive a blow job, but when Horatio got down on his knees and took his semi-erect member into his mouth Mac melted and almost climaxed right away.

He looked down at his lover and Horatio looked right back up at him. His blue eyes full of lust and love. Mac quickly started growing more erect and Horatio moaned from the feeling of Mac filling up his mouth. He wanted this moment to be only about Mac's climax so he ignored his own aching member to please his lover.

Mac's was breathing heavily and grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long with the way Horatio's lips felt around him and the way his tongue swept over his swollen length.

"Oh Horatio."

Mac started moaning and gasping. Horatio started fondling his balls and altering between sucking and kissing Mac's shaft. When he finally took Mac's length deep down his throat he felt his lover climax and he swallowed everything Mac had to give.

He continued sucking Mac's member while he went soft and then easily slipped him out of his mouth. By now Mac was tired and he swayed slightly when Horatio stood up.

"I think it's time for some sleep." Horatio smiled.

"But what about you?" Mac asked and looked at Horatio's very erect member.

"I can wait." Horatio said and kissed Mac.

"We have to finish our shower." Mac yawned.

Horatio quickly made sure their bodies and hair was washed and then helped Mac get dry and into bed. Mac then watched as Horatio dried himself in the bedroom. Horatio lied down next to Mac, both of them naked, and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Mac." He whispered.

"I love you too." Mac said and then yawned.

His eyes closed and he fell asleep to the feeling of Horatio's fingers running through his hair. Horatio stayed awake for a while and just watched his lover before his eyelids started getting heavy too and sleep claimed him.

_**Please review!**_

*** Editor's Note: ladies & gents. I apologize for the LONG wait on this chapter...I take FULL BLAME for it...the problem is yet again, my damn YAHOO EMAIL...they keep making changes to it and causing me problems...I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed...this is NOT my best edit job...not sure, when the next 1 will come your way...so please be patient and be NICE. thanks, Alisa123 ***


End file.
